Cold Feet
by SweetShireen
Summary: There were a lot of things Puck, otherwise known as the Trickster King, liked to say he was. Strong, superior, diabolic and extremely handsome to name a few. But there was one thing the Trickster King wasn't and swore never to be; a coward. Winner of The BEST SISTERS GRIMM STORY of 2012! UPDATED AT LONG LAST!
1. Cold Feet

**EDIT: This story starts off with a few, happy one-shots, but there are darker themes later on. Read at your own peril. :D  
><strong>

**A/N~ **Ever read those fanfics where Puck seems to mature in one day? Don't you to think that everyone, even Puck, has to have their moment of weakness or turning point?

Change is never easy, let's see how our dear friend Puck is handling it…

* * *

><p><span>Cold Feet<span>

There were a lot of things Puck, otherwise known as the Trickster King, liked to say he was. Strong, superior, diabolic and extremely handsome to name a few. There was no doubt that he was indeed all those things and more.

But there was one thing the Trickster King wasn't and swore never to be; a coward.

All those dimwits who were too scared to take a risk and made life more boring than it had to be had always struck a nerve. What was life without a few risks? In his opinion, not knowing what was going to happen was the highlight of his existence. More opportunities to prank and have fun, that's for sure.

Yet, here he was, sitting at the Old Lady's kitchen table, moping. Not even the tantalizing smell of food could comfort him. And that was really saying something!

"Hey, Puck!" Daphne chirped, sitting down across from him. "What kind of birthday cake do you want? Chocolate, fudge, ice cream...the sky's the limit! It's not every day a fairy turns sixteen!"

Puck sighed, "Hallelujah. Big deal."

He loved the Marshmallow like his own sister, but sometimes he needed time alone. And reminding him that it was his birthday tomorrow only made things worse. As if he didn't know when his own birthday was!

Usually, he would be all over the place, demanding presents and yelling at random people for not making the day an official holiday. But today…today, it was the reason for his moodiness.

Daphne abruptly stopped writing in her notebook, where she had been making plans and looked up in shock.

"Are you, uh, feeling okay? How can you _not_ be excited for tomorrow? I've been planning it out for ages!" The annoyed twelve year old girl exclaimed.

"Calm down, Marshmallow. If you don't get in control of all that anger, you'll turn into s'mores!" Puck remarked teasingly, determined not to answer the question. Why wasn't he excited for tomorrow? He couldn't even admit it to himself, let alone someone else.

His face must have betrayed his emotions because Daphne stopped ranting and looked at him with concern. Great, that was just what he needed. Sympathy. Ugh.

Daphne leaned closer and whispered softly,"It's about Sabrina, isn't it?"

Puck rocketed backwards. "What? No way. Uh-uh. That stink pot has nothing to do with it!"

"Do with what? Have you two had another fight?" A thought seemed to have suddenly struck her and she gasped. "Did you ask her out? Is that what happened? Did she say no? Oh, I'm going to kill her. You two are perfect for each other, she has to see it!"

Puck thought his head would explode into a million piles of goop. Then the Marshmallow would be sorry. Always making those wild assumptions! She wasn't even close. Like heck would Grimm refuse to go with him! He was superior! And he'd never ask her in the first place, she'd be lucky if he even looked at her without barfing!

But that's because you're too scared, a tiny part of him whispered. You're frightened of what will happen if she doesn't care enough for you or at least as much as you do for her.

He shook his head violently, trying to force away the thoughts that had somehow gotten inside him. He wasn't scared of anything! He was Puck!

The Marshmallow was still staring at him intently, waiting for an answer.

He had to do something to make her go away! Slowly, a mischievous smirk spread over his features as he leaned back against his chair and became his cocky self again.

"Like you and my brother are perfect for each other?" He asked casually.

"I knew it – wait, what?" She blushed furiously. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Puck chuckled. It was funny how the Marshmallow chattered non stop about him and Grimm, but one word about Mustardseed and she would shut up like a clam.

"Oh, you know. I thought he was your soul mate or something, the way you always write about him in that book of yours. Something about his dazzling blue eyes?" Internally, he shuddered. To think that anyone thought his brother was good looking was beyond revolting. Not about to stop, he continued, "I admit, I was a bit insulted at one part. I thought _I _was the handsomest person you knew."

Daphne's eyes had gotten wider and wider as she listened to him. At the verge of popping, she stood up and in a threatening voice for someone so small, said, "How _dare _you read my dairy? If it isn't where I left it, I'm going to make you regret it!"

And with that she stormed upstairs, leaving behind a relieved and somewhat amused fairy.

He hadn't even touched her diary. Who wanted to waste perfectly good time reading? And then there were his allergies to consider! But it was worth a try to tease the Marshmallow and get her to leave him alone. He was so not in the mood for a lecture.

Now all he had to do was make his way to his bedroom without being seen.

Just then, Granny Relda stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"Puck!" She called while mixing a bowl full of a yellow and purple mixture that was giving off a toxic aroma. "Come try this, I need to know if it's sweet enough."

Most people would have run away from a dish like that. Not Puck. He'd eat it up and finish by licking the bowl, one reason why the Old Lady didn't usually let him taste food before it was done. He should have taken the golden opportunity, but he didn't. His stomach felt queasy and his chest felt heavy, like someone was pushing down on him, demanding an answer.

"I don't think so, Old Lady. I'm not hungry."

Granny Relda stared at him in astonishment as if not comprehending the answer that was given.

Muttering to himself, Puck quickly made his way towards the stairs, before anybody else could question his strange behavior. He was thinking about how unfair it was that he had to be thinking at all that he didn't even notice the blond coming down the stairs.

"Watch where you're going Booger Brain." Sabrina complained. "People are trying to walk here."

"Yeah, well I'm trying to think here!" He responded angrily without thinking.

"About what? How to count to three? Oh, whatever. Have you seen my cell phone? I can't find it anywhere! You better not have taken it!"

"Why would I want anything you touched? I'd get infected with that stupid puberty virus again!" Puck retorted.

He stormed past a surprised Sabrina and went to his room. Throwing open the door, he made his way to his trampoline and sprawled on top.

Puberty virus? Ugh. Why had he said that? He hadn't mentioned it for years and now Grimm would think he was trying to start another argument. Under different circumstances that would be awesome. He always loved seeing her reactions, always loved the attention she gave, instead of ignoring him as if he'd grown a third eye.

Throughout the past four years, their relationship had improved somewhat. There were the occasional pranks now and then; the screaming the yelling, too bad getting beat up hadn't disappeared.

But somewhere along the line, they had decided on a silent, yet mutual agreement. They wouldn't take it to the extreme and remain civilized. Well, as civilized as Puck could manage. Unfortunately, that meant taking baths, something Puck could stand to live without. But if he wanted Grimm-who actually didn't look so bad -to stand being in a room with him, he had to suffer through it. Plus, it was worth it to have all the girls in school swoon over him, especially when Sabrina got annoyed.

There it was again, he'd called her Sabrina! So many things in his life were changing; he wanted something, scratch that, he _needed_ something to stay the same.

And then, although it was noon, he went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Something furry was in Puck's face. It itched. A lot.<p>

Why couldn't anybody leave him in peace? For Tom's sake-not Pete's-he just wanted to sulk!

He groggily opened one eye, only to find a chimpanzee towering above him.

He sat up and carefully put Kraven the Deceiver behind him.

"Sullivan! What is the meaning of this? Can you not see that I was resting?" Puck growled.

The chimp jumped up and down, scratched its armpits and finally brought out a small black item. He held it out to Puck and grinned, showing his disgusting and uneven teeth. He seemed extremely proud of himself.

Puck stared at it for a second before recognition dawned on his face.

"That's Sabrina's cell phone!" He exclaimed.

The chimp rolled his eyes as if to say, well duh!

When Puck didn't make any move to take it, the chimp sat down on the trampoline and pulled Puck's hair. _What's wrong?_ the action seemed to say.

Puck sighed and took the phone from him.

"Sullivan, you're a good soldier. You understand the tactics of war. Right now, I'm fighting a losing battle. It's like I'm losing myself. Heck, it's like I'm getting cold feet!"

The chimp tilted his head, asking what in the world the state of his feet had to do with anything.

"Oh, I forgot you're a chimp, your feet are probably toasty all the time." Puck said, and then deciding that Sullivan didn't get the joke, he went on. "Basically, it's when you have doubts about something you chose to do and you're not sure if you want to do it anymore."

Sullivan nodded in understanding. Then he flapped his arms and screeched.

"What? Me? Have doubts? Scared? This is the Trickster King we're talking about, yeah right!" Puck replied.

Sullivan just looked at him until Puck put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay. _Maybe _I'm not exactly sure of what to do anymore." Seeing the chimp listening intently, Puck continued. "All my life, I've known what to do. Have fun, explore, and prank until the sun dies. But now, it looks like I'm going to be dying first. I'm growing, Sullivan, and it sucks. All because of Grimm!"

"Aaaah! Ahhh!"Sullivan screamed.

"I don't like her! And I don't hate her either! I know she ruined the fireworks last time, but she's an okay person." At that, Puck got a dreamy expression on his face, but instantly snapped out of it when he saw the chimp smirking. It was a very strange sight.

"Oh, shut up." He grumbled, even though Sullivan hadn't said anything. "I'm almost sixteen now, just two years from eighteen, two years from becoming an adult forever! What will I do when there's no turning back? What if I change so much, I won't be the Trickster anymore?" At that thought Puck gasped. Then that wannabe Pan would take his place!

Puck groaned out loud. Everything was so complicated.

"Nowadays, I just want to go back to rolling in the mud and not having a care in the world." He stopped. There was something terribly wrong with that picture, there was no Grimm. He had to admit that Grimm was a part of his life now, whether he liked it or not.

He then spoke out loud the question that had been nagging at him all day.

"And if I _do_ keep on growing, what'll happen?"

Finally having gotten everything off his chest, he felt immensely relieved. Lying down on the trampoline he pulled out Sabrina's cell phone. Daphne had just sent her a text message.

Bored and not knowing what else to do, he read it.

_It's hard to believe, but your idiocy still surprises me._

Puck got up and stared at the screen. What did the Marshmallow mean by that? She was hardly ever rude to her sister.

Another text message.

_I mean, you could have just talked to me about all this. I thought we were friends. But no, you had to go and be moody._

Puck's eyebrows knit with confusion. Moody? Last time he had checked, Sabrina was fine, if a bit annoyed. But, ooh, this was getting good! He eagerly awaited the next message.

_Having a heart to heart conversation with a monkey? That's so typical of you._

At that Puck, swirled around and what he saw made his jaw drop to the ground.

There stood Sabrina, in all her Queen of Sneaks finery, grinning. She held Daphne's phone in her hand.

Puck was so shocked that all he could think to say was, "He's a chimpanzee!"

Sullivan jumped up and down in noisy agreement.

Sabrina smiled with amusement then just as suddenly she turned serious.

"Puck? Why didn't you tell any of us all that? Everyone was going crazy worrying about what was wrong with you!"

He held her gaze, "Even you?"

"I, uh, well of course! If you didn't feel better we wouldn't have a birthday party and I'm not depriving myself of cake because of you!"

"A likely excuse."

"Think what you want." She said, turning her nose in the air. "At least _I'm_ going to turn sixteen!"

"Yeah, well so am I!"

Sabrina grinned and said, "Good. And for the record, even when your feet are frozen, I'll always be there to remind you what an epic fail you are.

"That better be a promise, Stinkpot."

"Oh, it is."

Suddenly, Puck felt a whole lot better. Whatever happened next would be okay. Even if he lived to be an old man, Grimm would be with him. And really, that was all the assurance he needed. He didn't need to change. He could still be Puck.

He tossed Sabrina the phone and smirked when she caught it in surprise.

Because, hey, some things were worth changing for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN~ ***DUN DUN DUN*

I have finished! Booyah!

Well what ya think?

You must have had some reaction to this….hate, love, like, ice cream…and I want to hear it.

Review! Or I shall sent Sullivan and his mighty fireworks after you!

*shock* you don't remember Sullivan?

It's okay Sulli, don't let the mean readers hurt your feelings. You're still my favorite monkey!

*ducks* I'm sorry! I meant chimp!

Sullivan: I can't talk but I would like to say a few words to you all. Review or I will be very angry!

Me: *wipes brow* that's quite enough Sullivan, be a nice mo- chimp!

Sullivan: It's not everyday a chimp is a star.

Me: Still….

Sullivan: _Please?_


	2. Socks

**A/N~** Yes, I am back. So is Sulli…he's been bothering me all day to update this so I have. You can thank us later.

Well, I think that last chapter went pretty well. I got over 130 visitors and over 200 hits. At least…I think that's pretty good for one chapter…

And eleven reviews!

(That's like what, maybe 8% of visitors?)

* * *

><p><strong>To all who reviewed:<strong> Thank you! Sullivan says thank you as well.

Sullivan: Actually, I just grunted, but think what you want…

**To all those who asked me if this was a one shot**: It was going to be, but you made me change my mind.

**To all those who actually commented on my story:** Thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea how much those comments mean to me.

**To all those who read and **_**didn't**_** review:** I know who you are! Okay, I only know who some of you are since you might have added this to your alerts or favorites. For the rest…I have my ways *evil laugh*….Don't worry, I'm not angry, but Sulli sure is!

Sullivan: Angry? That's too nice of a word…

(He's furious…he keeps throwing socks at me, and I can tell you this, it's not fun.)

* * *

><p><span>Anon. Replies<span>

**Arisha: **Oh, brother. Or should I say oh sister? Okay, thanks, but I'm going to hold you on that loving sister thing.

**Me:** Very descriptive name you have there, ha JK! Thanks, I didn't think I was_ that_ good! It's not a one shot anymore.

**PenguinLoverGurl: **Really? Sullivan likes you already! Thank you! And it's a no…

**Kathie: **Unicorns? That's the only thing you have to say? Well, who knows, that might be a good thing….:D

**Big Sister: **Thank you, I hope so too.

* * *

><p>Now I bet you were all expecting some huge sweet sixteen birthday bash or something…I thought about it and decided that that would be boring since you're expecting that. And what's the point in reading something when you know what's going to happen? One reason I try to avoid clichés my friends…..Oh and some time has passed, I'll let you figure out their ages…<p>

Nope. My lips are sealed. I'll never tell what happens next. You'll have to read it yourself…..

* * *

><p><span>Socks<span>

Sabrina Grimm was annoyed; make that _extremely_ annoyed. And that was something you never wanted her to be.

She stormed throughout the house, opening and banging doors while the rest of the Grimm family, save one, cringed.

"He really got her upset, didn't he?" Basil commented.

"Maybe, we ought to see if he's all right." Granny Relda replied worryingly.

Uncle Jake just laughed and leaned back against the couch. "Oh, I bet it's another one of his pranks, he wouldn't really leave us."

"He might. You never know." Henry said hopefully.

Oblivious to their conversation, Sabrina fumed. Why were they making her look for that loser? If they were so concerned they could find him themselves! Still, the text message she had received echoed in her head.

_I can't stay here anymore, I just can't take it. I'm almost an adult now, though. So don't worry, I'll see you again…one day. :D_

It made her head pound with frustration as well as rage. How dare he put a grin at the end of that sentence? How dare that dirty, smelly, good for nothing fairy leave without telling her first? Okay…he texted her, but that didn't count! She'd checked every room of the house to make sure it wasn't a hoax. Only then did she discover that he had taken her ipod, leaving behind a message that said: _I didn't take it, it was someone else._

"I bet he's hiding in his room." Daphne said. "He probably got nervous again. Remember when he turned sixteen?"

The whole family nodded. Oh, yeah. They remembered.

Veronica turned to Sabrina. "Sweetie, I know that you probably want to murder that boy right now.

Sabrina smiled. Leave it to her mom to always know what she was feeling.

"But," she continued. "Whether or not this is just a joke, I'm pretty sure that he'll need someone to talk to."

"But why me?" Sabrina groaned.

The Grimm family just stared at her.

"Ugh! Fine!" And with that she stomped upstairs.

Hesitating by Puck's bedroom, she decided to take one more peek, just to make sure.

Six years had passed since she had first seen the room, but it never ceased to amaze her. There was a trampoline, a lagoon, even an ice cream truck! As Puck would have said, fit for a king. One thing seemed out of place, though, the person whom it belonged to was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, she felt a bit sad as she recalled all her memories related to the cursed place. There was that time Puck had dumped her in vats of goops, it had completely ruined her first Fairyport Landing school experience. Or the time she first caught him in footie pajamas and cuddling with Kraven the Deceiver, something she never stopped making fun of. Or there was that day, the one most prominent in her mind. The day before Puck had turned sixteen. That was one of the only times Puck had ever spoken his doubts to her, and the day they had made that promise….

"Oooh!Aaaah!Aaaaah!" The screaming jolted Sabrina out of her troubled thoughts.

She backed away when she found a chimpanzee glaring at her.

"Uh, I'm not going to hurt you. Good, monkey. Good-" She was cut off when the chimp angrily threw something in her face.

"Eww, what's this?" Sabrina said, holding up something soft and woolen. It was a pair of socks! "Okay, I'm sorry! You dumb _chimp_! Just because I got your name wrong, doesn't mean you can throw socks at me, especially not Puck's socks!"

The chimp smiled at her.

Slightly disturbed and more than slightly annoyed, she huffed and made her way to the door.

Before she could even turn the handle, something jumped on her back and she struggled to maintain her balance.

"Get off, you mangy thing!" Sabrina yelled, now officially pissed. "What did I ever do to you?"

The chimp jumped off, but blocked the exit. It pointed to Sabrina, then to the socks, then to Sabrina and the socks again.

Sighing in frustration, she picked up the socks carefully with the tips of her finger. She was not eager to touch something Puck had worn.

"Is this what you want? Can I go now?" She asked impatiently.

The chimp said nothing and walked away, if you could call it walking.

"Glad to know you care so much about me." Sabrina called after him. He screeched but didn't even bother to turn around.

Shaking her head, she made her way out of Puck's room, still holding the socks. She had a violent urge to throw them away, but that monkey would probably come after her again. And as stubborn as she was, at 11:40 in the night, she was too tired to fight back and it would probably waste valuable sleeping time anyway. At least they didn't smell bad, it was like no one had ever worn them and knowing Puck that had probably been the case. Nevertheless, she would touch with caution, who knew what he could have done to them?

As she reached the bottom of the stair, Daphne appeared before her, carrying a large container. She pushed it into her sister's hands.

"What's this?" Sabrina asked, confused.

"Puck might need a little persuasion coming back and it'll probably calm you down as well. Plus, if you're stuck outside for a while, _things_ might happen, and I'm not letting a golden opportunity get wasted. Just take it, please?" Daphne looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

Rolling her own eyes, Sabrina accepted it and opened the door.

"If I can't find him in ten minutes, I'm coming back, ya hear?"

Daphne nodded, trying to hide her smile. "If you don't come in ten minutes, I'll assume you're trying to bring him back…"

Sabrina snorted, "More like trying to kill him."

She stepped outside, and instantly a cold blast of wind hit her. She shuddered, but wanting to get it over with, didn't go back to get a coat. As she trudged trough the woods, she couldn't help but think how strange she must have looked; an eighteen year old girl in the woods carrying socks and a container in the middle of the night. Oh, Puck was going to pay. And with that happy thought, she let her mind wander with all sorts of possibilities on how to torture the fairy…

Soon enough, she came upon a clearing in the woods. The grass seemed to dance to the wind and hundreds upon hundreds of stars could be seen above. It even smelled good. Once she got over the scenery, she noticed something that made her heart pound.

Not with fear.

Not with excitement.

But with anger. A whole lot of it.

There was Puck, lying down on the grass with his eyes shut. He looked peacefully asleep.

Too bad for him, that was going to change.

The Queen of Sneaks slowly crept up on him, careful not to make a sound. As soon as she was close enough, she lifted her foot over his face. Then, she stomped down as hard as she could.

But instead of the satisfying crunch she had expected, his eyes opened, his hand shot out, and grabbed her foot. In that split second, he pulled and Sabrina tumbled on top of him.

"You, stupid, ugh, little, blech, loser!" She spluttered, trying to get grass out of her mouth.

"Nice to see you too, Grimm." He replied casually, as if there was nothing wrong with enjoying the night while your family fretted since they thought you had run away! Then he closed his eyes again, probably going back to sleep.

But Sabrina had other plans.

"Get up, you smelly retard and explain. To. Me. Why. I. Had. To. Search. For you. In. The. Middle of the night!" She said between punches.

"Hey, geddoff!" He yelled at her, his voice muffled by the arms he had put out to protect himself.

Breathing heavily, she stopped hitting him and stepped away. "Start talking, or the last thing you'll see before you die is my fist."

Puck gulped. He knew an angry Sabrina when he saw one.

"Technically, it's still only 11: 45…Okay, I'll stop, geez!" He said, ducking another one of her punches. "How am I supposed to know? You tell me."

"Well, you see, Puck," Sabrina spoke in a slow voice, as if explaining things to a toddler. "After you sent that text message, saying you had run away, everyone got worried over you, which is one thing I can't understand. Then, they sent _me_ to search all over the house and the woods to look for you, because for some reason people think that you listen to me! Which you don't or else you wouldn't have left and ruined an otherwise perfectly good day!"

Puck sat up. "What a second. That text message that I sent you? That's what everyone's worrying about?" Without waiting for an answer, he burst into laughter.

"I don't see anything funny about this!" Sabrina growled.

Puck wiped his eyes, still shaking. "You mean you believed me? Ha! Another success for the Trickster King!"

"How successful will you be when you're six feet deep?" She sneered at him.

Sensing danger, he replied, "Considerably less successful." When Sabrina continued to glare, he went on. "Look, that was just a joke. Why'd you make such a big deal out of it? I wasn't even lying when I wrote that. I really did needed to come out here; it was like the house was stifling me or something."

"I didn't do anything! Daphne saw that and she freaked, exaggerating everything. What do you mean; you needed to come out here?" The venom wasn't completely gone from her voice, but she seemed genuinely curious.

Puck didn't say anything right away. Instead he gazed at the stars.

"You know, sometimes, if I try hard enough, I can actually imagine that I'm twelve years old again." Turning to her, he asked, "Remember that first time I saw you?"

Sabrina snorted. How could she forget? "You tried to attack me, but I knew that you were a snot faced jerk, so I dumped you in the pool."

Puck nodded, not even bothering to correct her. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts.

"Sometimes I want to go back to being that kid again, but no matter how much I want to, I can't. You do remember what day it is tomorrow, right?"

"Uh," she pretended to think. "Family day?"

He tried to hide his smile and tried to look offended as he guessed what she was doing. "I know you know. You've been looking forward to it for years."

"How so? Oh, I remember, it's St. Peter's Day!" She exclaimed.

"What? There is no such thing as St. Peter's Day! And never should be! It's my birthday! And as soon as midnight comes, I'll be eighteen, officially an adult. Do you have any idea how pressuring that is?"

Not really, Sabrina thought, but decided against saying. The guy was obviously stressed.

"Puck?" She asked carefully, "You're not getting cold feet again are you?

"No way." He replied confidently, although it didn't match how queasy he felt inside.

Sabrina sensed that he wasn't as confident as he sounded but she couldn't think of any way to make him feel better. Then she remembered.

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" She exclaimed, searching around until she found the socks the chimp had given her. "Your chimp thought you might need these."

"Good old Sullivan." Puck chuckled. He held out his foot to her. "You may put them on for me."

Sabrina grimaced at the thought and threw them in his face. "You may put them on yourself."

"Suit yourself." He responded, pulling them on. "You don't know what kind of honour you're missing out on."

"Puck…" She said, waiting for him to continue.

"Okay, okay. So, I guess, I was nervous again. I mean, c'mon, who wouldn't be? I'm going to be eighteen! And once I am, there's no turning back, no wishing I could change things. I came out here to calm myself down. To remind myself why I grew up in the first place. That message was just a little joke I thought of while I was leaving."

"Hey, that reminds me…" Sabrina said. "Pass over my iPod! What kind of a criminal leaves a note when they steal something, saying that they didn't steal it?"

The Trickster King looked offended. "I do, because I am a genius."

"Some genius. Why'd you take it in the first place?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I just thought it would be funny. At first I was going to listen to it, but then I chose not to because that's a girly thing to do when you're upset."

"So you were upset?" Sabrina arched her eyebrows.

"No! Stop putting words in my mouth!"

Sabrina was about to reply when a gust of wind blew at her. She shivered. Why hadn't she brought a jacket again? Oh, yeah. She was too angry at Puck.

She looked up, only to find Puck staring at her.

"What?" She asked, suddenly self conscious.

"You know how in those movies or chick flicks, the guy always puts a jacket on the girl when it's cold and everyone awws, blah blah blah?"

"Yeah?"

"If you promise to pretend it never happened, I'll give you my jacket. Deal?"

Sabrina grinned. "Deal."

He shrugged it off and threw it at her, aiming at her face, but Sabrina was too quick.

"Ha!" She snickered. "You missed!"

"You're lucky, Piggy. The only reason I did that was because the Old Lady and Henry would kick me out of the house if you died of the cold. And I really need the food. Consider it charity to my cause." Puck replied smugly.

She was about to retort that she'd rather die than help his cause when Puck gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked frantically.

He didn't answer her, just stared at the ipod he had been looking at. His face had gone pale in the moonlight and he stood there motionless.

Sabrina poked him, he didn't move.

"Puck? Stop freaking me out! What happened you idiot?"

At that, Puck snapped out of his gaze and glared at her.

"Can you not see that this is the biggest moment of my life? It's 11:58! Just two minutes until I turn eighteen! Gah, what am I supposed to do?"

"Just wait until the moment passes, I guess. Calm your butt down, it's not that big of a deal." She answered, not knowing what else to say.

Puck turned at her. "Are you nuts? This is the biggest thing that's ever happened to me! I, the Trickster King, the Ruler of Misfits and Good for Nothings, the Prince of the Wrong Side of the Tracks, a Villain of the Worst Kind, am about to do something no villain should ever dare to do. I am about to be an adult! Do you know what that means, Little Miss Prissy? It means that I can never be a kid again, never roll in the mud or throw eggs at passing cars, never laugh at the sorrows of other people! No, I have to take up reading and start a career instead! All for you, so shut up!"

Sabrina was silent for a moment. Had he just said what she thought he had said?

"For me?" She asked.

"Ah, just forget it! I don't need these distractions. You should be bowing down before me right now, assisting my amazing transformation, there's only five seconds left!"

For the second time that day, she swallowed the retort that had made its way up. She would let Puck have his moment. _Then_ she would beat him to a pulp.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

It was now, officially 12:00. This meant that Puck was now officially an adult. Just the idea seemed strange to her.

"Well? How bad is it? Do I look all stupidly mature now?" He questioned uncertainly.

Sabrina stared at him trying to find a difference and instantly wished she hadn't.

She'd never really noticed before how much Puck had changed. Stronger, leaner, to her disgust, he was even better looking! And he had done it for her, she thought. Oh, she was so going to grill him later.

Puck was still waiting for an answer.

"Uh, you have a zit on your chin, but other than that you're your same putrid self." She lied, trying to force away the feelings that had suddenly overcome her.

"What?" he exclaimed, feeling his face. When he saw Sabrina smirking, he dropped his hands and glowered. "As if. And even if there were, which there isn't, I'd still be the handsomest guy on the face of this planet. You're just jealous because you're not as beautiful as me."

She snorted. "In your dreams. That's probably the real reason you brought yourself here. To hide your horrid face so that no one could see."

To her surprise, he didn't say anything.

"What? No comeback?"

Still no answer.

"C'mon, don't tell me I hurt your feelings or something. Ugh, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm sorry if I did, Okay? Will you talk now?"

Puck smirked at her. "So you've finally learned to respect your superiors. Interesting…"

She hit him. "You jerkazoid! I don't know why I even cared. You made me say sorry, now you have to tell me the real reason you came here. I know that's why you got all moody right now." He opened his mouth to protest, but Sabrina cut him off, "Fair's fair."

"I already told you! To get away from all of you! I wanted to make my final decision at the place I'd first started off at. Because I wanted to be _alone_." He said angrily, emphasizing the word alone.

More than a little hurt, she stood up. "Fine, guess you don't need me around then. Heck, I don't even know why I'm still here!"

"Wait, I'm…I'm sorry." He seemed to regret what he had said.

Sabrina stared at him. Were her ears deceiving her? Had the oh so mighty Trickster King just said sorry? Judging from his sheepish expression, the answer was yes.

"It's okay." She said, not even sure of what she was saying.

"I came here because I didn't want anybody questioning me and making me more nervous than I was. An hour ago, I wasn't even sure whether I should turn eighteen. I didn't want anyone questioning me. Then you came along and I forgot all about it. It's weird. Whenever I get cold feet, you come along and it's like you've brought me socks to keep my feet warm. And I know that sounds stupid, but it's true."

Sabrina waited.

"I…I just hate feeling like a coward! I hate feeling weak." He said so quietly that Sabrina almost didn't hear him.

That was what he was worried about? He didn't want to be a coward? This coming from the guy who although he reminded everyone at every opportunity that he was a villain of the worst kind, always ended up doing something brave and courageous to save the day.

Sabrina would never understand his mind, come to think of it, she never wanted to.

"Puck, you're not a coward. Never have been, never will be."

"Grimm, I think that you've finally gotten some sense knocked into you. It's a miracle."

"You're a rude, obnoxious, smelly, pus faced, stink pot. Always have been, always will be."

"And…I take it back."

Sabrina smiled sweetly at him. "Hey, who says that's a bad thing? The smaller the brain, the more hold I've got over you. You should be listening to me, waiting for my every command."

It was Puck's turn to snort. "You wish, peasant. And, it's my birthday, you should be obeying me."

"Just for that, I'm not going to give you what Daphne gave me." She turned her nose up in the air.

That got Puck's attention.

"Is it food? No fair! You can't deprive me of my right! I'll set my minions after you!" He cried out. All the animals in the woods probably shuddered, hearing the venom ion his voice.

"Yeah? Well then you'll never taste the…uh." She forgot she didn't know what was inside. Quickly bringing out the container, she took a peek inside. It was a giant cupcake, beautifully decorated with chocolate, green and purple icing along with something she thought might be sprinkles. You never knew with Daphne and Granny's cooking.

"Hey!"She screamed. Puck had snatched the container out of her hands. "Give it back, you thief!"

He sneered at her. "This says Happy Birthday Puck on it, it's mine!" He looked at it more closely and stared at what was written below. "S times P forever, are you kidding me?"

Sabrina groaned. Why did Daphne have to write that? "It wasn't me, I swear. Daphne's got it in her head that we're some sort of couple or whatever. Weird."

"Yeah…weird." He repeated although he didn't seem to mean it. Looking at the cupcake, he cheered up. He was about to cram the whole thing in his mouth when Sabrina stopped him.

"No way. You are not eating that whole thing by yourself! I deserve some too! I had to waste an hour of my life and valuable sleeping time, looking for you."

"So? No one made you. It was your own decision. Too bad, too sad for you." He said, dodging her prying hands.

"Uh, yes they did! The whole family forced me to, so if you know what's good for you, you'll pass it over."

Puck sighed. Very, very carefully and if it caused him great pain, he broke off a crumb and gave it to her. "I hope you're happy, Grimm."

Sabrina stared at the crumb in her hand. He had to be kidding her.

"Puck? Why is that guy in green tights staring at you?" She asked innocently.

He swirled around. "Where is he?"

In that precious moment, Sabrina snatched the cupcake back, broke half of it, and stuffed it in her mouth. Who cared about manners now? She was starving.

Puck watched her with dismay. "My beautiful cupcake…How could you?"

She wiped the crumbs off her mouth. "It was easy. And shut up. I left you the bigger piece."

He glared at her the whole time he ate his cupcake. Which was fine by her since it only took him two seconds to finish. Maybe less.

"I hate you."

Sabrina smiled at him. "I hate you too, Cheesy."

Puck stopped what he was doing. "Cheesy? You dare insult me with food? That has nothing to do with anything, you potato butt!"

"First of all, cheese and potatoes aren't even the same type of food, which means that your insult is lame. Second, don't call me that!"

"Why? You _look_ like a potato butt."

That was it. All the annoyance that had been building inside Sabrina for the past hour, burst out. He may look older, but he was still the same annoying fairy!

Some small part of her spoke out at that and surprised her with what she was feeling.

She wasn't angry about that.

She wasn't even that annoyed.

Puck wouldn't be Puck any other way, and she was _glad_.

She shook her head. No time for mushy thoughts now. She had a job to do. That loser would regret the day he had ever messed with her!

She must have radiated fury, because Puck unfurled his wings and took off.

"Coward!" She shouted after him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**~Aaagh,my back hurts! I've been sitting on this stupid library chair for so long…

That's right; I'm writing this at the library, just for you! My siblings keep hogging the computer…EDIT: I am now at home, in a comfy chair with a cute baby on my lap, just thought you should know…

Well? I know you're reading this! Don't try to lie and pretend you aren't. :D

This was supposed to be a one shot, but people reviewed and told me to write more, so I did. If you don't review I'll assume you don't want any more chapters.

Should I just leave it as a two shot? Add more chapters? I'll never know until you review.

Ugh, Sullivan's telling me that I'm too demanding…Let's see what he has to say.

Sullivan: Review! If you don't, she won't write about me again and I'll just be another old and forgotten chimp, sitting in the dark, waiting for fame that never came…

Me: What a drama chimp!

Sullivan: And proud of it! Please? I'll throw Puck's dirty socks at you if you don't!

Me: Sullivan! What did I tell you? Be nice.

Sullivan: Review…..If you care about me…


	3. Acceptance

**A/N~ **I'm baaack! I know you missed me, don't try and deny it!

Ha-ha, just kidding. I'm sorry for taking so long to type this, I'm seriously a slow typer and this took me forever to finish. But I _have_ finished! *Applause*

Wow, just wow. I got 23 reviews for the last chapter…YAY! That's much better than last time, keep it up and I might actually make this a full fledged story!

Actually, I have decided to make this a series of one shots and two shots all based on times when Puck gets cold feet, or is scared, nervous, apprehensive. **Any time when he could have conflicted feelings**. There are the typical ones such as…Valentine's Day, Christmas, proposal, wedding, first kid…and I'm sure I'll probably do those too, but for now, I want to be creative.

I'm open to ideas, people!

**If somebody gives me a really good idea and I use it, I'll dedicate that chapter to them.**

The one shots and two shots can be from any time, although I'd like to keep it flowing like a real story. And if there's a one shot or two shot people really like, I'll continue it, like the birthdays. Don't think I've forgotten about that, because I will use it later… probably.

* * *

><p><span>Anon replies<span>

**Day Night**: Yes! Chimp, Sullivan thanks you! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kathie**: S'okay. I get that you're tired. I bet you were busy and couldn't review later…so yeah, that's fine. Thanks, that just makes me want to cry tears of pure happiness.* tears of pure happiness* I love being taken as MB, I wish…haha, okay, I will.

**PenguinLoverGurl**: Um…okay? I'M A HAPPY DUCKLING TOO! Cause you reviewed :) Uh- uh, fireworks and Sullivan equal danger, so I updated. Be happy. Thanks.

**Arisha:** Why am I even bothering to do this? You're my sister! But you wouldn't clean up the room if I didn't so…that was my favorite part too, and thanks!

**Big Sister:** Thank you. So much! And, I'm sorry, your name just slipped out. I forgot. I won't write it again, okay?

I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer so…

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> WHAT is the use of this? I am writing this on FANFICTION! FICTION written by FANS. If you can't get that, I pity you. No, wait, that's what a nice person would do. I'll just laugh.

* * *

><p>Read…read, read, read, read!<p>

* * *

><p><span>Acceptance <span>

It should have been the happiest day of Puck's life instead of the gloomiest.

High school was finally over. The endless torture of homework, tests, teachers who thought school was fun, all gone. He would never have to sit in a boring classroom all day long. He could stay at home and do whatever he wanted. That's what he wanted, wasn't it?

A year or so ago, he would have said yes for sure. How many times had he complained that he was already a genius and didn't need to waste his time learning? How many times had he wished that he could escape back to the woods and never enter the world of books again? His wish had finally come true.

He should have been shouting and celebrating instead of lying on his trampoline and throwing Kraven the Deceiver in the air over and over again.

The entire Grimm family was already asleep and the house would have been dead silent if not for Daphne's snoring. But it was a whole different story in Puck's head. No matter how hard he ordered his brain to shut up, it wouldn't. All it did was remind him of things he did not want to remember. One reason why thinking really was useless.

His brain didn't seem to like that comment very much. Maybe that was why Puck recalled what he did next.

* * *

><p>Sabrina sat on the dining table, hunched over her papers, trying to study for her test. Emphasis on trying.<p>

The fairy next to her kept distracting her. He just couldn't figure out why on earth somebody would want to spend their time pouring over useless facts when there were so many better things to be doing.

"Honestly Grimm, you've got me beat. The sun is shining, the birds are singing and what are you doing? Worrying your sorry butt off for school!" Puck exclaimed.

Sabina pushed her hair out of her eyes and huffed in annoyance. "It's not because I want to, stupid. I want to be outside and have fun just as much as anybody. But I can't. We have a test tomorrow, remember?"

"That old thing? Who cares? I don't need school and I sure as heck don't need to study."

He replied, waving his hand as if it was no big deal.

Sabrina didn't respond. Instead she flipped through pages in her textbook and jotted down notes. She was clearly trying to ignore him.

But Puck, being Puck, could not be ignored. He deserved to be in the spotlight every single second! Grimm could not, and would not deny him his rights. That ignorant little wrench should have been bowing down to him, acknowledging his brilliance, not pretending he wasn't there!

Smiling, he swiped the textbooks and papers off the table and held them high above his head. It also helped that he was floating ten feet above the ground.

Sabrina glared at him, trying to control her temper.

"Puck, give me my books back."

"You know what Grimm; I just don't feel like it. In fact I feel my hands slipping at this very moment."

They both looked down to what was right below Puck.

A big bowl of one of Granny's exceptional dishes, meant to serve as a special snack for Sabrina, sat untouched on the table. If Puck were to drop the books they would fall right into the gooey mess.

"Don't you dare-" Sabrina started to shout, just as the papers and books escaped Puck's grasp.

She stared in horror as everything fell, as if in slow motion, and landed in the bowl. Little bits of the dish flew into Sabrina's face and hair, but she didn't seem to notice. She just gazed at the soggy papers that she had been depending on to ace the test.

Even Puck could see that maybe, just maybe, he had gone too far this time. Carefully, he tried to sneak out of the room.

Instantly, Sabrina snapped out of her gaze and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Are you crazy? Those were my notes! I needed them! Aargh! What is your problem?"

Puck tried to pry himself out of her steel like hold and said, "What's the big deal? It's just a test."

"It's not just a test! These marks will count for University! Not like you'll ever be going there! At the rate you're going, you won't even pass high school! What are you going to do then, huh? Sell hot dogs in the street?"

Ouch. Puck tried to pretend like that hadn't gotten to him, but the truth was…it had. He'd never really cared about getting good marks, he just went to school because he had to. But the way Grimm said it…it made going to University actually seem like something to be proud of.

"I'm the King of Faerie, remember? I have my ways. You don't know anything."

"I know that right now, it's Mustardseed that's doing all the work for Faerie, not you. Maybe you do help once in a while. But that's not enough. What happens when no one's around to cover up for you? What happens when everyone's busy with there own lives? Who's going to help you then? Face it. You're…you're just hopeless, okay? I want to go to University and I'm not letting someone like you get in my way. I know _you're_ not going anywhere!"

Puck sputtered, trying to come up with a good retort. Fortunately, he was saved from having to when Granny Relda entered the room.

Apparently, she had heard all the shouting, because she took one look at her ruined dish and said calmly, yet firmly, "Sabina, go upstairs and get clean. I'm sure I can round up some extra studying materials for you. Puck, stay and help me clean up this mess. Now."

Puck groaned inwardly as he watched Sabrina linger but slowly make her way upstairs. He knew that she knew what was coming next. And boy, did he know.

He was going to get a lecture from the Old Lady as sure as the sun would rise tomorrow.

Same old talk about respecting Sabrina and being responsible.

While the old Lady went to get a towel, Puck lounged against the table but quickly sat up when he spotted a flash of red. Then just as suddenly the red was gone.

"Basil?" he called, grinning.

The little boy peered around the corner sheepishly.

"'Brina's mad. Sorry I didn't help you." Basil said, ashamed.

Puck's smile grew. The kid always listened to Puck and looked up to him as an older brother. For some reason, he always wanted to help Puck out even if it meant getting into trouble himself. Puck had taught him that life was fun, making sure that there was no scar left on the boy from Mirror, and that was something Basil would never forget.

"She's always mad. But you know what? If you really want to help me there is something you can do."

"What?"

"Uh…" Puck tried to think up of something that was mischievous but wouldn't get the little kid into too much trouble. He spotted the paper in Basil's hand and an idea formed. Basil loved drawing; Puck swore he'd be an artist one day. But for now…

"If you see any paper of Sabrina's, anything that looks like she'll need it for school, take it and draw on it."

Basil's eyes grew wide. "But won't she be angry?"

Puck ruffled his hair. "That's the point, kiddo. Now scat. The Old Lady's coming."

Basil obeyed and was out of sight faster than you could say Peter Pan, although why anybody would want to say that name was beyond Puck's understanding.

He smirked. If he went down at least Grimm would go down with him. Good old Basil...

He quickly started wiping the table and was just going to rinse the cloth when he heard the Old Lady sigh behind him.

Immediately, guilt overwhelmed him. He didn't_ try_ to make her upset. It just happened; he couldn't help the trouble he caused. Still, he felt bad that she was bothered by him.

"Puck-" She started to say, but Puck cut her off.

"I'm sorry, Old Lady. Honestly. I didn't mean to actually ruin her stuff; I just wanted to stop her doing all that studying."

"I know that Puck. I'm not really angry about that, but I wish you could control yourself more. All this chaos isn't necessary."

Puck stayed silent. He wasn't about to tell her that chaos _was _necessary. That would only get her into full lecture mode. And he was sure she wasn't done yet. What was she angry about?

"The reason I'm upset is because you don't seem to care about you're future at all. Sabrina was furious about her test and rightly so. School work isn't just a game anymore and you don't seem to understand that! You're practically an adult now! I don't want to pressure you, but perhaps the time has come for more drastic measures. If you don't take things seriously, I'm afraid that you'll never go to University."

* * *

><p>The flashback ended but that last part echoed in Puck's mind. Never go to University. Never go to University. Never go to University.<p>

That had been the last straw.

Sabrina and the Old Lady had doubted his ability to get good marks. They had _challenged _his ability to get good marks. And the Trickster King never gave up when challenged.

Ever since that day, he worked, actually worked at improving his grades. He didn't fool around as much and when Sabrina studied, Puck would be studying as well. Sure, it was difficult. Most of the time he felt like throwing the books and paper on the floor and going back to the care free life. But he couldn't. He knew he could prove them wrong and he would.

Besides, sometimes it actually intrigued him. The way people could just manipulate others with their words. The way the seemingly impossible could become possible with a little math. So many things, so many ideas that he had never known.

For a moment there, just for a moment, he had actually believed that he would get to University.

But now? All that hope he had once had, had deflated. Like a balloon. A very sad, very gloomy balloon, that even a clown would hate.

High school was over and done with. Maybe he hadn't got honor roles in everything, but his marks had been decent once he tried. Decent enough for University. Or so he thought.

He had applied for NYU, New York University. It was close enough so that he could go to Ferryport Landing easily and close to Faerie and the rest of his family. Plus, he liked the courses and programs they had there.

But he still hadn't got the acceptance letter saying he had been accepted. All the deadlines had already passed and it was way overdue. He supposed he could have just phoned and asked about it, but he was too nervous. What if they said no? What if he wasn't accepted? He didn't want to hear that after all the hard work he had done. No, it was better to stress over it and lose your sleep worrying.

And there was no doubt that Puck was doing just that.

He rolled over on his trampoline, trying to go to sleep. He rested his head on one side and then tried the other, but nothing worked. Try as he might, he couldn't sleep. And the fact that he had to wake up early in the morning only made things worse.

Why did he have to go to Faerie today of all days? He wanted to sleep and mope and do nothing! But, no. His mother had to call a family meeting which in turn meant that he had to hop on a train at 8:30 in the morning, among weird strangers that didn't deserve to sit in his presence!

Life was so not fair.

And with that happy thought, he fell asleep.

Something freezing and wet startled Puck out of his dreams.

He shivered and looked up to see the Old Lady standing by the trampoline with a bucket of ice cold water.

"Wake up! You'll be late for the train! And don't go back to sleep, I have plenty more where that came from!" Granny Relda shouted as if Puck couldn't hear her.

Which he really couldn't. The water had clogged his ears and he shook his head, trying to get rid of it.

No fair. Being woken up with ice water was the oldest trick in the book. He'd hoped that at least the Old Lady would be more original. Then again, she might have been too original. Better to wake up and not question good luck.

He shivered, but quickly got ready.

Time went by fast and before he knew it he was standing at the train station, waiting for his train. It was times like this he wished he had a car, but the Grimm family had "grounded" him from driving after a recent…accident you could say. And he hadn't bought his own because he was saving up for University.

Fat lot of good that did him now, he thought, as he boarded his train and found a seat. What use was the money if he wasn't even going?

Eh, at least he could still leave Ferryport Landing when he wanted to now. The Everafter War had been resolved when he was fifteen and the barrier had finally been taken down. The good thing was that he was no longer trapped in that little town. The bad thing was that he no longer had any excuse to give his mother when she wanted him to come over.

Puck watched the landscape zoom by until all that was left of Ferryport Landing was a little speck.

* * *

><p>Mustardseed was waiting for him by the Hans Christian Anderson statue in Central Park.<p>

He stood there, arms folded, back straight, with a regal and serious air around him. The only thing that gave his true mood away was the grin he reserved especially for his brother.

"You're early. I was expecting to wait at least another half hour while you gallivanted around the city."

"Hello to you too. Show some manners, jeez. I thought you were supposed to be the well behaved one? And the Old Lady made me wake up at 7:30! I'm almost too tired to walk right now."

Mustardseed shook his head at Puck. "I'm not _supposed_ to be anything. I am who I am. Although right now, I'm the loving brother who greets you while you visit for the first time in almost a year. By the way, it's not that early. Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

Puck sat down on a nearby bench, his head lolling to one side as he tried to take a nap right then and there.

Mustardseed joined his brother. "I'll take that as a no."

Puck glared at him. "Get me a pillow."

"I don't think so, dear brother of mine."

"Then can you at least let me use you as a pillow? I know Mom made you come! And I know you didn't want to come, just like I didn't want to come. Dumb family meeting. What's it for in the first place?"

Mustardseed sighed, but let Puck use him as a pillow. "Fine, but you have to listen to me. I actually did come to you by my own free will, believe it or not. I had to warn you before she starts her lecture. Today's the day Dad passed away."

Puck sat up and looked at him. "It is? Oh, man. So she called us here to tell us how much we all miss him and should carry on his legacy or whatever? I woke up early for no reason!"

It was Mustardseed's turn to glare. "Show some respect. You know how she is; you have to at least pretend you care."

Puck looked down. "I do care. But what did he ever care about me? I was just the pranking idiot, remember? You were the one with the brains and responsibility. You'd make a better King then I ever would.

"And that's where you're wrong. He did care. And _we_, as in together, would make better rulers. C'mon, Mom's waiting."

The next hour passed in a blur for Puck.

He greeted a ton of people, ate a huge breakfast, pretended that he cared about political matters, and soon enough it was time for "the talk".

Mustardseed and Tatiana were already seated at the table when Puck walked in.

"Puck, I know you don't want to be here." Tatiana began with.

Puck glared at Mustardseed, but his brother mouthed, I'm_ innocent._

They both waited for their mom to continue.

"But I needed to talk to you. Today is a very important day."

The brothers exchanged a look. Here it comes.

"When your father left us…well, I don't want you to ever think he left us in vain. He cared about both of you more than you'll ever know."

Puck snorted. "True that. I'll never know how much he hated me."

Tatiana stared at Puck with the determination only a queen would have. "He didn't hate you, Puck. You have to know that. If only he could see you now..."

"And he would be what? He wouldn't be proud, mom. Who can be proud of a person who can't even get into University or college?"

Silence. The expressions on Mustardseed and Tatiana's faces were beyond shocked.

"You mean…you applied for University?" Mustardseed asked.

Before Puck could even answer, he was enveloped in a hug from his mother.

"Oh, Puck! I'm so proud of you!"

"What for? I didn't even get in!" he said, trying to escape Tatiana's loving grasp.

She released him. "It doesn't matter about that. What matters is that you actually tried! I still remember the day when you swore you would never learn anything unless it would get you candy or something equally as good in return!"

"Mom, I was five."

"What Mother means, Puck, is that it's a miracle you even considered that. You've changed so much, sometimes I feel like I wouldn't even be able to recognize you if you weren't always wearing that mischievous smirk. That's a good thing. New found responsibility and sense is something every King needs to know about."

"It's not like you aren't changing. I know you're growing up for the Marshmallow, don't deny it! And wait- what? King? I thought you were the King now." Puck wondered out loud.

"I am, Puck. But we've decided that it would benefit both Faerie and ourselves if we were to establish an alliance of brotherhood."

Puck cocked his head to one side. "Huh?"

"It would be better if we work together. The burden of running a kingdom would lessen if we did and we could both concentrate on other things we'd like to do. Like getting into University." Mustardseed said pointedly.

"But I didn't get in. They haven't sent me an acceptance letter or anything. NYC was the one closest to Ferryport and Faerie, and now I can't go. Maybe I wasn't meant to go. I don't even know if I want to anymore." Puck groaned.

"Never give up. You can try again or try another place. You can pretend you're dumb all you want. But I know better. I'm your brother, I grew up with you, and I know the mighty Trickster King has a lot more to offer the world."

And with that, Mustardseed stood up and left.

"No matter how much you think your father hated you, I know he would have wanted you to do what you wanted in this world as well. You never let anything stop you before, so don't let this either." Tatiana's hand lingered on his shoulder, but she too, soon left the room.

As Puck sat alone at the table, he surprised himself with his next thought. Maybe family meetings weren't so bad after all.

That evening, before he was due to leave on his train, Puck stopped by his father's grave.

Maybe they were right. Maybe his father really had cared. But what would he say now, if he was watching Puck? It'll be all right? I'm here for you?

Nah. Oberon would tell him to suck it up and get on with it. _No son of mine is a quitter._

His voice was clear as day in Puck's head. And for once, Puck agreed with his father. He wasn't a quitter. Never had been and never would be.

* * *

><p>It was dinnertime by the time Puck got off his train and arrived at the Grimm house.<p>

He hesitated by the mailbox before knocking at the door.

What if, maybe, just maybe, it had come today after being lost in the mail?

Puck's hand lingered by the mailbox until he gathered up his courage and opened it.

His hand caught hold of an envelope and his hope soared. This could be it.

He brought it out and stared at the letter. It was an electricity bill. Whoopee.

"I'm checking it, calm down, Uncle Jake. I don't think the Trunk of Wonders came anyway. You just ordered it today!" Sabrina shouted inside the house as she opened the door and stepped outside.

She froze when she caught sight of Puck and vice versa.

"So." Sabrina was the first to speak. "You're back."

"Yeah, don't try to pretend that you're not dying from happiness inside." Puck replied, regaining his voice.

"You wish. I was hoping you'd stay there forever and do us all a favor. Any mail in there?" She asked, pointing at the mail box.

"No. Just this." He handed her the bill and tried not to sound as gloomy and depressed as he felt. Grimm had gotten into NYU, just like she'd wanted. But him? He'd tried everything, done everything, and he had failed. The truth hurt. The Trickster King had failed.

Sabrina didn't seem fooled. She looked up at him in concern and stared down at the letter, than at his face. Understanding dawned on her face, soon followed by a look of guilt.

She took a deep breath. "Puck? I'm sorry about what I said to you, about you not getting into University and being dumb."

Puck let out a humorless laugh. "You were right though, weren't you? I didn't get in. You did. Guess I really am that dumb."

"No, Puck. I take it back. Ugh, I've been feeling guilty all year. You changed so much and the way you pulled your marks up…I don't know why you didn't get in." She said, as if admitting a great secret.

"It's obvious isn't it? Just like you said, I wasn't good enough, it's hopeless." Puck felt like he was trying to convince himself. After all he had done, the disappointment was too much to bear.

Suddenly, Sabina dropped the letter and embraced him.

Puck froze as she put her arms around him and gave him a comforting hug. Then he relaxed and slowly brought his hands to rest on her back.

"You're so stupid, Puck. Can't you see that it's the University that's stupid if they don't want you? They just lost a potential student."

Puck was mesmerized by the way she was smiling at him. She hardly ever smiled at him like that. In the evening breeze, her hair was also flying about and Puck almost lost his train of thought while staring at her.

"Sabrina? It's time for dinner. Is Puck back yet?" Granny's voice interrupted them and they both sprang apart, looking sheepish.

"Yes! He just came." Sabrina called back, careful to avoid looking at Puck.

Granny Relda stuck her head out of the door. "Oh,_ liebling_, you're back. How was it? Get washed and tell us all about it at dinner. Sabrina, call Basil down, he's still in his room."

"Sure, Granny." Sabrina responded and was about to make her way upstairs when Puck stopped her.

"I'm going upstairs anyway, I'll get him."

"Um, okay?" She replied, looking confused.

Puck grinned at her face as he bounded upstairs to Basil's room. It wasn't often that he offered to help her in any way. But after their recent conversation…Well, he didn't want her nice mood to disappear too soon.

He opened Basil's door and stuck his head in. "I'm back! I know you missed me! C'mon, it's time for dinner!"

The red head peered up from one of the many pictures he was drawing. A big smile formed on his face.

"Puck! Look at this."

Puck came into the room, careful not to step on any of the papers on the floor. The room was a war zone, there was paper and markers and crayons everywhere.

"Uh, Basil, as much as I admire this fine mess you've made here, don't you think this is a little too much paper?"

"No way! It's awesome! Look, I just drew Megatron on this! Do you think he could be an Everafter?"

Puck looked at the paper Basil was drawing on. "It looks great and who knows? Anything is possible when you're a Grimm. Wait a second; is that Sabrina's last exam paper? She nearly blew up my room looking for it!"

"Yep. I've been taking everything of Sabrina's that looks important and drawing on them, just like you said. It's fun." Basil said proudly, waiting for his praise.

"That's-I don't even know how to say this-but that's awesome! I can't believe you actually listened to me! I'm just so, so proud of you right now!" Puck exclaimed, if a little emotionally.

"Course I did. You're my role model. Hey, want to see my favorite one?" He asked grinning up at Puck.

"Sure." Puck answered, following Basil as he went underneath his bed and took out an envelope.

"This one looked really official and it has the University Sabrina's going to on it." Basil said, taking the paper out and pushing the paper in Puck's hand.

Puck stared at the paper. And stared. And stared. And stared.

His earlier words came back to haunt him.

_If you see any paper of Sabrina's, anything that looks like she'll need it for school, take it and draw on it_

Among the many scribbles and pictures, the paper said:

_Robin Goodfellow has been accepted to New York University_

_Please register by…_

The rest of the words had no impact on Puck. Just that one sentence.

Robin Goodfellow has been accepted. Has been accepted. Accepted.

Out of all the joy he felt, one thought stood out.

His plan had backfired.

Big time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN~** You have no idea how long it took me to write that. And I haven't even finished my homework!

I am so dead.

So if you know what's good for you, you _will_ review.

I'm not joking here! (nope)

And really, it will benefit you.

This story could have fifty chapters. Who knows? As long as you guys keep giving me ideas and reviewing, I'll keep writing.

OR

It could have three chapters.

You decide.

The chapters all depend on MY mood and YOUR reviews.

And since MY mood depends on YOUR reviews, all the chapters depend on YOUR REVEIWS.

Savvy?

So if I don't update ever again, you'll have no one to blame but yourself.

MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Seriously, though, review.

Should I make the next one his first day at University? First job? First interview?

Tell me, please.

And please,please,please,PLEASE, don't write this: OMG, do wedding, love, update!

That irks me. I am irked.

Puck: Puh-lease, you're always irked. Give the reviewers a break.

Me: So you don't want them to praise your brilliance? You don't want me to write another chapter exclusively about you? Fine.

Puck: NO! I take it back! Review, people! This person is nuts!Saaave me!

Me: Oh, quit your whining. But true. Very true.

Puck: Uh, are you still reading this? Didn't you hear me? I said review!


	4. Advice

**A/N~** This AN might be shorter than the rest because I'm talking to my relatives in England and Pakistan on Skype all the while I'm writing this.

I had a depressing week so I decided to write the next chapter already (at 6:30 am) because your reviews always manage to cheer me up. :)

Thank you once again to all those who reviewed…you got me from 35 to 58 reviews, which is great.

* * *

><p>But there is something that has been getting on my nerves ever since I started this story. I'm not really <em>angry<em> about it…just kind of sad. So many of you have been putting this story on you alerts and favorites, and I'd have to search my inbox to find y'all, but hardly _any_ of you review.

To those who _did_ review when putting this on alerts and favorites...thanks, I'm glad to know you have some _integrity_.

For all the rest who didn't...sorry to annoy you, but I just don't get it. So many of you think this story is good enough to put on alerts and favorites…but at the same time think that this story doesn't deserve a review? I'm not demanding anything of you, it's your choice, but it still depresses me to think that it's not good enough for you all.

* * *

><p><span>Anon Replies<span>

**Puckbrina **(chapter 1)**: **Ha-ha, I'm glad I you found it funny…I love making people laugh :). Your reaction was exactly what I wanted it to be! Thank you! That compliment warmed my heart! (No really, it did)

**Puckbrina **(chapter 2): Sullivan was going to throw socks at you, but he decided against it because you didn't forget him! You're not that far behind, and you, unlike most people reviewed all the chapters anyway…so go you! Well then…I'll keep writing them as long as you keep reviewing…you're just as gravy :) Yes, it is sad, for both of what you said :(

**Puckbrina **(chapter 3): Ha-ha, you actually caught that! I put the hot dog thing on purpose to see if anyone would catch that and you did! Thanks, I try hard to keep the characters that way. Steal Sulli? How dare you? Fine, I wrote this chapter so be happy! :D

**PenguinLoverGurl: **Yay! What an** a**wesomesaucily wondersometastical review! Yes, I did just steal your words. And I don't care if Eugene made them up! Yeah, I get the point! You evil, forgetful Isabella! Haha, you don't scare me or Sulli because we're eviler…we even found out you name! Sulli: Only because she saw it in a review...Shut it Sulli! Fine…maybe you do frighten me after all…

**DayNight: **Cliffhanger's aren't that bad; they ensure another chapter every time! Thank you for the suggestions :)

**Big Sister: **Finally, updated, bored, awesome, humor, chapter, great, criticism, great, words, good bye. Did I get them? Thanks for reviewing!

**Delaney: **Um…that's all you had to say? Okayyyy…thanks for reviewing anyway. And yes there is.

**Karina: **Duh. I knew it was you…who else would write that? Thank you and I would if you picked up your phone!

**Magnificent Maliha: **I'm too lazy to change it, but you're right…my profile picture doesn't look anything like me at all! You reviewed! Thank you!

* * *

><p>As I said before, anyone who gives me suggestions that I use, no matter how small it is...will get a dedication. This chapter I used <strong>Day Night's <strong>idea, who was one of the only people to give one. Yay for **Day Night**, this chapter is dedicated to you!

* * *

><p>Puck + University = ?<p>

Read and find out...

* * *

><p><span>Advice<span>

The morning breeze blew gently. The sun was coming up after a long nights rest. The birds were even chirping, maybe they knew it was a special day.

It was a beautiful morning.

Or would have been.

Daphne sighed in exasperation and stared out of the window. She loved her sister and Puck but sometimes they really got on her nerves. Couldn't there be one day of peace? Especially today!

"In your dreams! You are not going to drive when we have _moi _here. I'm driving. End of story." Puck declared, crossing his arms as if that settled everything.

"You'd crash into a tree! And I bet you don't even know how to drive! You probably blackmailed the instructor to give you your license!" Sabrina shot back, not about to give up.

"Bet again. I didn't _blackmail_ him. I bestowed my mercy upon him when I released him from my latest contraption. He gladly did me a favor. And I'm smart! Or else we wouldn't even be arguing about this today!" Puck exclaimed indignantly.

At that, Daphne perked up and grinned. Yes, Puck had proven to the world that he was indeed smart. After waiting and waiting he'd finally gotten the acceptance letter for University and he reminded everyone of it every chance he got. She didn't think she'd ever forget that day...

* * *

><p>Daphne and Red had been helping Granny make dinner.<p>

"Puck's back." Daphne told Red, if a bit unhappily.

"Why's that a bad thing?" Red asked as she sliced some blue onions. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and looked at Daphne with concern.

"I just wish we had some good news for him. He's been so depressed lately." Daphne answered over the roar of rushing water as she washed her hands.

"You can say that again. I don't think he's ever been so quiet. He's even been quieter than me!"

Daphne grinned at her friend. "You used to be quiet. Now you talk away. But you're right; the house seems so quiet without his mischief."

She spoke too soon. Just then, an arrow whizzed by Daphne's ear. It hit Red in her face and she yelped in surprise.

"Red! Are you okay?" Daphne asked, staring at the liquid pouring down her face. Strangely enough, it wasn't red. It was brown and gooey and it was...

"Chocolate!" Red licked her lips and started laughing in relief. "For a second there I really thought I'd been shot. It felt so hard and then it just exploded all over my face."

A shout could be heard from upstairs.

"Puck." They both said in unison.

They both ran upstairs only to find Sabrina lying on the floor, covered in chocolate.

"What is this?" Sabrina asked, not very calmly at all. "And to think that I thought you were actually behaving like a human being for once!"

"I'm a fairy. Not a pathetic human, you pathetic human. And why so sour? Aren't I being sweet enough?" Puck laughed at his own bad joke and then continued. "Easy there Grimm. I'm just celebrating with my new invention."

Sabrina tasted the chocolate on her finger and smiled against her will. "Did you rob the candy store or something? And celebrating what? You were all miserable a few minutes ago."

"Ah, but that has changed. Something amazing has happened. An event so spectacular it will go down in history!" Puck said, looking completely thrilled.

"What? What? Tell us! I'm dying over here!" Daphne exclaimed, bringing her palm up to her mouth.

"Wait for it…wait for it…wait for it…" He replied, starting dramatically.

"Puck!"

"Okay! I got into NYU!" There was a light of happiness in his eyes that Daphne had never seen before. It was filled with triumph and pride. Anyone could see how delighted he was. And rightly so.

Daphne bit her palm and launched herself at Puck. "I knew you'd make it! I just knew it! Oh, I'm so proud of you."

Red licked one of her fingers. "Even though you shot me… congratulations. Hey, this chocolate is actually really good."

"Of course it is. There can only be the best for the Trickster King." He replied, although he was staring at Sabrina while he said it.

She glared at him as she gathered herself off the floor.

"Well, Stinkpot. I guess I'm stuck with you after all."

Her face looked as if she was trying to suppress a grin. Giving up, she clunked his head well naturedly. "Maybe one day you'll actually have some sense in here."

He glowered back at her and they began their usual banter.

Daphne sighed and watched with Red.

"They're both stupid. But at least with University they have more of a chance to get together."

"Could be that they get farther apart." Red pointed out.

Daphne shook her head. "Not if I can help it."

* * *

><p>The younger Grimm girl was brought back to reality with an overwhelming sigh.<p>

She looked up just in time to see Sabrina hand the car keys over to Puck. "Fine, take them. Hurry up or we'll be late."

"Uh, actually…gas prices are really high nowadays. We should take the subway."

Sabrina threw her hands in the air. "I can't believe you! You've just been stalling this whole time!"

"No. I'm trying to be _reasonable_."

"More like chickening out. The University didn't make some mistake in that letter, in case you're wondering if you'll be rejected once you go there."

Puck glared at Sabrina's retreating back as she went outside. He was about to follow her when Daphne stopped him.

She didn't always want to interfere in his business. She knew it was Sabrina and Puck's choice if they ever got together and she knew that if she tried to help she would only be aggravating them. Plus, she'd probably get into trouble herself.

But she was a little sister and she was a Grimm. She'd fought an Everafter War, lived in foster homes, even gone to the Future. All that had taught her to appreciate life's little details. She could tell when she was needed and she could tell when Puck wouldn't mind some assistance.

"Here. I bet you're not the cheesy type, but take this. I'm not trying to be annoying or anything, but this might just work for you." Daphne shoved a few seeds into his hand.

He smiled and ruffled her hair. "You're never annoying, Marshmallow. What are these for?"

"Just some seeds I found rummaging through my drawers. They give new hope and they're perfect for spring. The person who plants them makes a wish and if the flower blooms, it's a sign the wish will come true. I'd plant them myself, but with this being your first day of University and everything…well, too much good luck is never a bad thing."

"I'll keep that in mind. Ugh, I can already smell the books." Puck grimaced, but saluted her as he made his way to Sabrina and the car.

Daphne watched him go. Leaving for University. She shook her head in wonderment. Life really did surprise you.

* * *

><p>Sabrina groaned. Why? Why him? Why her? Why now?<p>

She punched Puck who had frozen like a statue in front of one of NYU's many entrances.

"Don't just stand there. Move. You've been like this for more than five minutes! If you don't do something, someone's going to ask who the freaky guy staring at everything like a maniac is."

"Shut up. Can't you hear it? Can't you smell it? Can't you _feel_ it? This place is a torture chamber! Remind me again why I wanted to go to University."

"To learn."

"Gah. You go inside. I'm going to get some food." And with that he walked away, leaving Sabrina all to herself.

"Good riddance." She muttered to herself.

"Well, isn't that the truth." Someone remarked behind her.

Sabrina turned around to see who had spoken. She found herself staring at a girl around her age. She was tall and wore a long midnight blue overcoat. A funky scarf was placed around her neck and her extremely curly hair was tied back in a ponytail. From her arm slung a bag overflowing with books and her face bore an amused expression as she took a pencil from her ear and wrote something down.

"What?" Sabrina blurted out.

"Hmmm? I was just commenting on how great it felt to be rid of annoying, pestering people. Oh, wait. Here's another one."

A tall guy with brown hair and a pleading expression came up to the girl. "C'mon. I just need help on the last page. The newspaper and the class need you!"

"What you need is to go away before I take off my shoe and throw it on your face. I'm busy with my own story and I'm talking to this wonderful person over here. Now shoo." The girl said in a threatening voice and the guy ran off with a scared expression.

Sabrina grinned. And people thought _she_ was mean.

"Wonderful person, huh? I don't even know you."

The girl extended her hand. "Well, now you do. My name's Aisha. Idiots are always bothering me so I do my best to terrify them. I'm sure you understand, even though I've never seen your face here before and I'm guessing that you're new."

Sabrina gladly shook Aisha's hand with newfound respect. "True. For both things. I'm Sabrina."

"Nice meeting you. My next course starts in ten minutes and I still need a story idea and I'm starving. Know any good restaurants I can go to in two minutes?"

"Uh." She was about to answer when Aisha looked past her and grinned.

"Who's _that_?"

Sabrina groaned. She didn't have to turn around to know Aisha was talking about Puck.

And she didn't have to be a genius to know that she was going to start blabbing about how great he looked. All the girls in high school had done that and NYU probably wasn't any different.

"Dude, that guy's loaded!"

"Huh?" Sabrina's gaze fell on Puck and she slapped her hand to her forehead. "You idiot! I don't care if you're nervous about University, there's no way you can eat all that in class and not get caught!"

Puck's hand and bags were overflowing with food. You name it. He was eating it.

"Yeah? Want to bet I can finish it now?" Puck sneered at her.

"You're not here to eat. You're here to learn."

"I will learn! My writing course thingy is in ten minutes and I don't even know where it is or what to do there. But I'm a growing man and I need my food."

"Man? You wish, fairy boy." Sabrina snorted.

Aisha cleared her throat. The pair stopped fighting and looked at her.

"I have that course next too. I'd be glad to help you in there."

"Uh, okay?" Puck said although it sounded more like a question.

"But you're going to have to get rid of all that food first…" She said, waiting.

"No way!" Puck hugged all the food to himself. "You're almost as bad as Grimm."

Sabrina snatched two of his burgers. She gave one to Aisha and started eating the other.

Aisha watched the pair with interest.

Puck watched nothing but his burger.

Sabrina watched Puck's expression.

She could just see his thoughts displayed on his face. She knew what he was thinking. University. An irritated Sabrina. A girl he didn't know eating his food. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

><p>It was astounding. It was a miracle. It was beyond belief.<p>

Puck was paying rapt attention in class.

He could scarcely believe it, but there he was listening to the Professor's every word.

"The world needs your opinion in it. Ever felt that the only people others cared about were talking nonsense? That everyone around you never understood you? Prove them wrong. Let your words take flight. They can make more of a difference than you've ever imagined." The professor spoke, moving his hands to emphasize each word.

Normally Puck would have snorted and said hogwash. As if words could make a difference. As if writing was that powerful. The only things you needed to take control were a whole lot of mischief and power.

But one thing the professor said had been true. The world _did_ need his opinion.

"Do you believe him?" Puck whispered to Aisha who as promised was sitting beside him, ready to help.

"Course I do. You can do anything when you write. Make people do anything you like. Change their thoughts. Change the world. I already have tons of stories planned out."

"You do?"

"Yeah, and I just got a new idea from you and Sabrina this morning. What a pair of lovebirds in denial you two are. Perfect writing material."

At that, Puck's first perfect record in class broke.

"We are not!" He shouted, making the whole class look at him.

Sure he was an adult now, but a guy could only take so much without exploding.

* * *

><p>Puck and Sabrina decided not to go home right away. They were in New York City after all. They should enjoy it while they could.<p>

It was Sabrina who had suggested walking in the park and Puck had agreed although he couldn't care less about enjoying the scenery. Enjoying the person beside him was enough.

"Know what you want to do yet?" Puck asked her, trying to make conversation.

She shrugged. "Not really. I'll try some different courses, see what the University has to offer me…but when I try it, I'm sure I'll just know which one is for me. You?"

Puck hesitated into voicing his thoughts. He wasn't sure about what he had decided yet. And what if she laughed and thought it was stupid?

Sabrina put her hand on his arm, disturbing him out of his thoughts. "I'm not going to make fun of you, Puck. Not unless it's something really stupid…which it probably is."

"I'm comforted by your kindness. Not." Puck snorted, forgetting his worries. "I want to write a book."

Sabrina stared at him in astonishment.

"Not a _book_ book. I can't even read one of those!" He said quickly. "More like a handbook. Advice from the Trickster King. My opinion on the world and everything in it. As a king I should be able to tell everyone what to do. The ideas would be mine…but I'd probably get Mustardseed to write it for me. He said he'd help me if I needed it."

Sabrina didn't say anything for awhile. "The thought seems so foreign. A book with your name on the cover."

Puck didn't know what to make of that answer and puzzling over it just made him depressed.

As they passed a playground, a little boy came howling from the swings. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. Not looking where he was going, he bumped straight into Puck.

"Sorry, Mister." He said, sniffling.

Yes, Puck knew what he should do. As an evil person, he could push the boy away and leave him be. As a nice person, he could give him a hug and a balloon in the shape of an elephant to stop him from crying. But as the Trickster King…

"What happened to _you_?" He asked, bending down so he could look the boy in the eye.

"Puck! You have no tact!" Sabrina hissed. Turning to the boy she asked. "Are you okay?"

The boy nodded. "I'm fine. But those kids over there won't let me play tag. They said I'm too short and that I can't catch any of them." With that he burst into tears again.

Sabrina was about to say something when Puck cut her off. "I have just the thing."

He rummaged through his backpack and brought out a lethal looking device. Lethal with blue bubbles and hand prints that looked very much like a chimps, painted on it.

"What in the world is that?" Sabrina questioned.

"That _was _my evil looking device which I use to catch people. But it looks like Sullivan messed it up, which means that chimp is going to get a talking to when we get home."

Sabrina and the boy that had actually stopped crying looked at him.

"All you have to do is press the button on the side and the ropes come whizzing out, trapping the victim running away. They don't hurt and the ropes unravel quickly, but by that time the deeds over and done with." Puck said, looking at the device proudly. He thrust it into the little boy's hands.

"Can I use it?" He said, staring at it in amazement.

"Yeah, I remember how it felt when people thought I wasn't good enough. Go play and show them what you can do. I'll come back in ten minutes and you can return it to me then."

The boy didn't even stop to say thank you, he started running to the playground, elated with joy.

Puck grinned as he watched him play. He almost didn't notice Sabrina staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. That was nice of you. You should think of a career selling all your prank devices, they'd sell like hot cakes…on second though, I take that back. The world doesn't need more little Tricksters running around." She replied, smiling as if that thought appealed to her.

Or _did_ the world need more of him? Puck thought. He couldn't think straight, couldn't decide anything.

And then he remembered the seeds.

"Puck, where are you going?" Sabrina yelled as he started jogging to a bare piece of land. There wasn't much grass on it and no flowers had bloomed yet. It was the perfect place.

While kneeling down and digging with his hands, he told Sabrina about the seeds. They could tell him if he was making the right decision or not.

Carefully, he entered the seeds into the ground and made his wish.

He wanted to make a difference in the world. He was growing every day now; aging quickly…one day there would be no more Trickster King left. And he was willing to die if it meant he wouldn't have to live in the world without Grimm. He'd never admit it to anyone else, but it was true.

And if he had to go, he wanted to leave a mark behind and do something important. Something that would make people, not just Everafters, remember him.

And if that something was the Trickster's Guide to Mischief, so be it.

He waited, but nothing happened.

To say that he was disappointed would be mild. The weight of doubt that he secretly kept buried deep inside him seemed to be busting out all at once.

"Maybe the flowers weren't magical after all." Sabrina suggested quietly.

Puck shook his head. "The Marshmallow is a genius in magic, she's never wrong."

At that she grabbed his hand and forced him to look at her. "Who cares about what some plant can predict? I'm here and I can tell that you're not going to let anything stop you from proving yourself and making your big head bigger than it already is!"

He looked at her and she didn't look away.

The sky was getting dark above them and the park was starting to empty.

"If you say so. Let's go, the Old Lady will be worried."

Together they walked off, hands still entwined. Neither was willing to let go.

Behind them the seeds lay deep in the earth, for the most part unnoticed. Little by little, stems sprouted out, reaching higher and higher to reach the sun. When the plants could finally feel the light, they flourished.

The first flowers of spring had bloomed.

Signaling the future of a wish.

* * *

><p><strong>AN~ **I know what you're thinking. Puck write a book? Yeah right!

But it'll be more like a guide to everything through his eyes and he'll get to order people to do stuff which he loves. This chapter was kind of like a prequel or an introduction to my upcoming story: **Advice from the Trickster King.**

Read it when you see it!

The Aisha person was put in at random. I just felt that they had to meet someone at NYU and that a fellow student should help Puck change his mind.

As for the name Aisha…I just see the same names used over and over again on FF…none of the one's I'm used to ever come up. I was surprised when **Red** told me she'd never even heard of it because I can't even count how many people I know with that name! (Aysha, Aaisha, Aisha…different spellings, but whatever…)

Anyone who can guess who Aisha's character was based off of (in real life) will get a cookie!

So the next chapter will probably be Puck's first day at work…something like working at Starbucks (**AwesomenessInaCan's** idea), but if anyone else has any suggestions I'm all ears! (Or eyes)

_Puck_**:** I am so awesome.

_Me_**:** Oh, yes! Pucky's all grown up now! He's going to make a difference! *tears of happiness*

_Puck_**:** Stop making such a big deal about it! Wait…what am I saying? Fuss all you want! Just don't forget to buy me a present and stop calling me Pucky!

_Me_**: **I know… you writing a book…I never thought I'd see the day! Pucky…

_Puck_**: **Not funny. And what do you mean? You don't have faith in me? You don't think I can do it? Wow…you're such a nice supporter.

_Me_**: **No, silly. I'm proud! I don't know about the rest of the readers though…

_Puck_**: Review…if you believe in me…**


	5. Work

**A/N~**Do you have any idea how long it took to write this? And at what time I wrote it? 6:00 AM! I have tons of homework, but I decided to get this out of the way first.

Sorry, for not updating in a long time. I've been and still am really busy.

Thanks for all the reviews once again! You guys are the only reason I update this. :)

* * *

><p>By the way, that lecture I gave on so many people favoritingalerting this, didn't seem to have any effect at all.

YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO READ THAT LECTURE!

And when I finally couldn't take it anymore, I PMed the most recent two. Guess what? They were the ones with a legitimate excuse.

I give up.

If you're reading this. Fine. Do whatever. Just know that Puck and I are not happy with you…:(

* * *

><p>Wow, I only have one anon reply today…WHERE ARE YOU ANON READERS? SHOW YOURSELF!<p>

**PenguinLoverGurl:** I stabbed my friend with a pencil too! And enemy..hehe. *highfive* No, I don't live in Alaska! I'm live in Canada. Dude, get your facts straight :)

All right...Isi.

The Peter Pan stories are overused and I'm not particularly fond of them.

Fiiine. *cookie*

Thanks! Glad you found it "delightful".

I'm still not scared of you :)

* * *

><p>So. Aisha. Based off of?<p>

ME! **EDIT: She is NOT based after me! That would make her a Mary Sue. There shall no NO Mary Sues in this story!**

**ANannyMouse**, **PUCKBRINAISAWESOME** and **Airene Archerway **get a cookie for getting it right!

*cookie*

* * *

><p>Now this chapter uses two ideas from two different people.<p>

So, this is dedicated to:

**AwesomenessInaCan** for suggesting Puck work at StarBucks.

And… **Krys and Mel** for suggesting he work in a NYC Toys R Us.

* * *

><p>Work + Puck = Something very strange...<p>

Work

Imagine a family dinner.

The noisy, bustling happiness, the laughter and the talking, the delicious aroma coming from dish after dish, and especially the smiles on everyone's faces.

Now imagine the opposite.

The Grimm house was practically empty. Veronica had taken Daphne and Red to a special jujitsu class after Daphne had claimed her fighting skills were wearing off and begged for more classes. Granny Relda had gone to visit some old friends, dragging Canis along with her. Uncle Jake was hunting for a new magical device that could supposedly send hamburgers raining from the sky.

That left Sabrina, Henry and Puck alone at home.

It was past 9:00 and no one had thought to make any dinner, so they had quickly heated up some packaged meal and hoped that it would be better than Granny's cooking.

Needless to say, everyone was cranky and tired.

Puck sat at the table with Henry and Sabrina. They were both picking at the food while Puck devoured his meal with enthusiasm. If there was anything to eat, he'd eat it.

When he was done, he leaned back onto his chair, and much to his fellow companions' disgust, let out a tremendous burp.

"Do you mind concealing your animal instincts at the table? We all know you're a pig in disguise, but you don't have to remind us of it every second." Sabrina glared at him, pushing her food away. "Great, now I lost my appetite."

Puck grinned at her. "You know you love it, Grimm. No one can resist my charms."

"What charms?" Henry snorted.

Puck shook his head in dismay. "You must be blinder than I thought, Henry. Oh well, maybe your daughter can teach you to appreciate life's wonders. It's obvious she's realized I'm one of them."

Sabrina's head slammed on the table, making an audible thump. She groaned in annoyance.

Henry, sensing that an argument was going to start, quickly changed the subject.

"So, how is University going for you two?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"I have an exam this week; but on the bright side, I'm starting my new job tomorrow." Sabrina said, lifting her head from the table.

"That's great 'Brina. You'll do great." Henry smiled proudly at her.

"What's the big deal? It's just more work." Puck commented.

"Tell me Puck, do you have a job yet?" Henry's spoon stopped midway to his mouth, waiting for an answer.

"Pftht, no. Why should I? It's bad enough I have to do all this work just to get a degree. Add more torture? No thanks."

"Sure, it involves some effort. But it's always great to have a part time job to help out with the tuition and pocket money. Plus, it doesn't look so bad with the ladies either."

Across from him, Sabrina let out another groan. "I don't need to hear this."

Puck stared at Henry suspiciously. "How do you know? You're not trying to set me up for failure are you? "

Henry sighed. "Believe it or not, I used to be young too. There are some things you learn from experience. Just ask Sabrina."

"Whatever." She said in response, trying to make it clear that no one would get any information from her.

Puck let out a great yawn and stood up. "You guys can clean up. I'm going to bed."

He was met with more grumbles, but quickly exited the room before anyone could argue.

He stopped in the hallway midway when he heard his name being mentioned. Curious, he turned around and flattened himself against the wall.

"You sure know how to pick them, Brina. Real sweetheart you got there." Puck could hear Henry comment.

"Oh, stop it. I didn't pick him, or anyone else, for that matter."

"I have to ask. You wouldn't _really_ choose a guy with no brains or money to support you…right?"

"Don't be silly, Dad. If I'm going to like someone, it's going to be someone who can take care of himself."

Puck didn't need to hear anymore.

Deciding against going back to his room, he opened the door and stepped outside.

The cool air and sense of escapade always managed to help him think clearly.

For some reason, even after the dinner, he still wasn't full.

He brought out his flute and called out his minions.

"Bring me my secret stash." He commanded, knowing that the pixies would know what he meant.

They flew off, leaving Puck alone to his thoughts.

A job? Work? Why was that such a hard concept to comprehend?

He didn't need any job! He was the Trickster King, the King of Faerie! People should be begging to give him money!

But they aren't, a small voice of reason spoke up. Sooner or later, you're going to have to pay for everything by yourself, and you might not be able to.

Shut up, Puck thought to himself. So what if he spent a bit carelessly?

Of course, he still had to pay of his University tuition and he didn't even want to think about how much that cost. Then there was gas, Grimm forced him to pay half of the car's expenses. And the food….he couldn't forget that.

What would happen when no one was around to support him anymore?

That question seemed simple enough. Make that guide and get millions of dollars!

Then again, the book could take a long time to complete, time that he might not be able to afford wasting.

What else? He couldn't believe that he had come all this way; became an adult, got into University, decided to write a book…and still have no idea whatsoever what to do with his life!

The sound of buzzing, reminded Puck of where he was.

His minions appeared before him and dropped bags of chips, cans of sodas and even more junk food on the ground.

Thoughtfully, he opened a bag of chips.

While munching on his chips and taking a sip of coke, he decided that he would take his future into his own hands. He could still hear Grimm's voice in his head and for some reason it bothered him.

_If I'm going to like someone, it's going to be someone who can take care of himself._

By the time he had finished everything, something had changed.

When he entered the house then, he was a different Puck.

He was Puck with a plan.

* * *

><p>A week later, Puck stood behind a counter at Starbucks.<p>

Even though he was inside the shop, he could still hear it. Still hear the rushing winds screaming at him whenever the door opened. Hear the sounds of footsteps outside. Hear the squeal of tires as cars zoomed by. Everything seemed to be taunting him, saying, "It's a big, big, big day today! Are you ready, Puck?"

Well of course he was ready, but that depended on what the definition of ready was.

He was ready to pour coffee onto unsuspecting customers.

He was ready to eat free donuts.

He was ready to probably mess up and still get paid for it!

After a few minutes though, he was ready to fall asleep. It was so boring.

Making that drink, taking that order, calculating that change. Most people might have found the rush of orders and hustling to get things done rather exciting and hectic.

But Puck was the master of hectic and his heart just wasn't into it.

Just then someone giggled in front of him, causing him to look up.

The noise came from two girls, about his age. Puck could have sworn he'd seen them before, probably back when he was in high school.

"Yeah?" He asked, waiting for an order.

"Oh, um, we'd like two coffees." The one who had giggled said. "Are you new here? I haven't seen you working here before."

"What type of coffee? There are millions of those things and I don't know half of them!" He responded irritably, not answering her question.

"Oh, the Tazo Chai Frappuccino, Blended Crème thingy…" She read off the menu on the board behind him.

Puck groaned. How in the world was he supposed write all that down? He could turn around and copy it off, but that might look bad. Or he could spell it out.

Taso, no Tazo. Fro-frappa-frappo- aargh!

Whatever.

He turned around and wrote the order down.

When he turned back, the girls were still standing there.

"You're holding up the line. What do you want _now_?" He asked, rudely.

The girls looked a bit taken aback at his tone, but quickly recovered. The one that had spoken before was about to respond when Puck put up a hand to stop her.

"All right, you two are going to have to-" He stopped speaking midway when the door opened and yet another person came to join the line.

It was Sabrina.

Why? He thought. Why did Grimm have to come? He thought she hated coffee! That was one of the only reasons he'd picked to work here in the first place! So she wouldn't know about it. What if he messed up on his first day and she saw it all? What if-

"Puck? What are you doing behind the counter? And what's with the uniform?" Sabrina looked at him incredulously, coming up to the front of the line to get a better look.

"What do ya think? I'm working! Now, go to the end of the line, you won't get any favors from me. Can't you see I'm trying to help these two wonderful girls?" He sneered at her.

Sabrina looked offended and glanced at the giggling females with disdain, contrary to the two girls' joy.

Mentally, Puck shuddered.

Hopefully the girls wouldn't take that too personally, he'd only said it to annoy Grimm and get her to leave.

Only she didn't leave.

She stayed where she was, glaring and watching his every move.

Finally, Puck snapped.

After only three seconds of course.

"Stop looking at me!"

Sabrina's annoyed expression quickly turned into an amused one.

"Why? I thought you loved attention. Besides, this is a once in a lifetime chance. You? Working? I can't miss seeing you mess up."

Needless to say, it wasn't exactly a good start when Puck's boss came in, expecting to see a flourishing shop and happy customers, but was instead confronted with an infuriated Puck dumping a bag of coffee beans on top of Sabrina.

And then he got fired. On his first day. Ha, no surprises there.

Well, it wasn't like he cared, he'd hated working there. Still, that owner would regret the day he degraded the Trickster King…

* * *

><p>Puck tried everything. And nothing seemed to fit him.<p>

He tried working at McDonalds, Popeye's, even as a dentist's assistant.

The latter hadn't been too bad, except for the fact that the patient had run away screaming, jumping out of the window in his hurry to escape Puck's "treatment".

And what was the fun in that? Sure it was funny at first, but without any patients, he would have no one to torture.

Then there was the fact that he had to go rescue the jumping idiot. Honestly, why was everyone trying to make a hero out of him?

In the end, after nearly two weeks, Puck was nearly at the verge of giving up.

And the Trickster King never gave up.

What was happening to him?

He strolled down, downtown New York City. Everyone around him was bustling around, running to get to this place and that place.

He had no destination. He was simply walking pointlessly around as he waited for Sabrina to finish up her stupid job at a Martial Arts studio, so he could get home already.

"My life is so boring." He muttered to himself. At least the war had some action and excitement! This? Being bored, having nothing to do, this was true torture.

"Well, then do something about it!" A voice in his ear screamed.

Covering his probably deaf ears, he looked up and groaned.

It was Aisha.

She grinned at him behind her purple and red tinted rectangular shaped glasses.

Tucking a curly strand of hair back into her braid, she spoke again, "When life gives you something to moan about, give life something to shout about!"

She was full of cheesy sayings like that. Saying them as if she _knew_ it was cheesy and loved that fact, but pulled of acting like a wise, old grandma anyway.

Puck was certain she only did it to torture people.

Which he respected, but right now he felt more like punching her. And forget the fact that she was a girl. He had seen how close she and Grimm had gotten at NYU…probably because they were so alike. This meant that Aisha wouldn't have any trouble punching him back…

"Quit the lecturing! And how do you sneak up on people like that? Ugh, why are you so loud? Arrghh, why me?" Puck asked, more to himself then her.

"That is not the question, my not so dear friend. To be or not to be? That is the question." She answered helpfully.

"Don't speak Shakespeare to me! I already know everything I need to know about his sayings! And what's that supposed to mean anyway? I thought you would be at the studio with Grimm." He looked at her irritably.

"Sabrina was worried you'd get all mopey and be hit by a truck, so she sent me after you."

"Really?" He asked, surprised. Why would Grimm even care? Wait, did that mean she cared for him?

"No. I just made that up." She smiled sweetly.

Puck walked away from her, finding a nearby bench and sitting on it.

Aisha followed him." You still haven't answered the question. To be or not to be?"

Puck swirled around and glared at her. "Look, I got no idea what you're talking about and I'm not in a good mood right now, so just….shut up!"

"Fine." She replied, taking out her notebook and starting to write on it.

After a few moments of silence, Puck began to feel guilty. He couldn't help it! For some reason, she always made him feel sorry for being mean or rude. Weird.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, don't take it personally. And I don't know how to answer that question! I don't know what to be! Let alone if I should be it."

Aisha looked up from her writing. "Do you know who you are?"

"Uh, well, duh. I'm me!"

"Then be you. Or not be you. It's as simple as that." She replied, jotting something down.

What? That confused him even more! And the fact that she was ignoring him and just writing only made him more annoyed!

He snatched the book out of her hands. "What is this?"

He stared at the writing on the page. It was definitely not English.

ثم تكون لك. أو لا يكون لك. انها بهذه البساطة

Puck felt the book being ripped away from him and _really_ felt the kick that followed.

"It's not polite to take things without asking." Aisha said, dusting her book for any dirtiness Puck might have caused.

"It's not polite to kick someone!" Puck wheezed, holding his leg. "I just wanted to see what you were writing. What is that?"

"It's Arabic." She replied, looking at him with no sympathy whatsoever.

Seeing his puzzled look, she sighed and explained further. "I'm from Egypt. That's the language used there."

"Egypt? Don't they use those hyro-haro-glaffy- thingies?"

She sat back down on the bench and wrote something while responding to him.

"That was before. In ancient times. As civilization has evolved and changed, Arabic came along to us from Arabia. The majority made the decision to change as well. Life's all about changing and making the right decisions, eh?" Something in her voice hinted that she knew a lot more than what she was saying.

"You can say that again. I hate it. I can't even find a good part time job! Everything I have to do…it just doesn't seem like me. " Puck replied gloomily.

Aisha stood up and silently handed him a piece of paper.

Puck stared at it. It was in Arabic again.

تفعل ما تحب القيام به.

He turned around to say something to her, but she was gone.

Taking a second look at the page, he found a translation in English that he was sure hadn't been there a second ago.

_Do what you love to do._

Underneath that, another quote was scribbled.

_Choose a job you love, and you will never have to work a day in your life._

_~Confucius_

Now that was his idea of working! But what job like that was out there?

Maybe the paper was magic. Maybe if he held it, closed his eyes and made a wish, the answer would appear right in front of his eyes!

Carefully, he closed his eyes and silently begged, _Please let me find a job where I don't have to work._

He opened his eyes.

He saw cars, people walking, a gas station and a butcher's shop.

Fudge. It always worked in the movies!

_Stop waiting for a miracle to happen, do something for yourself or do nothing at all. Your choice, your life._

He shook his head.

Stupid Aisha, getting dumb quotes and reasonable thoughts stuck in his head! He bet she had lied, he bet Grimm had told her to come and torment him!

He jammed his hands into his pockets and continued walking.

Soon enough, he came to a big crowd of people gathered around a huge department store. There was laughter and fun in the air, and Puck felt happy just standing there.

He looked at the store's name: Toys R Us.

Grinning, he came through the entrance and went to see what was going on.

Parents were arguing with the cashiers and kids were either crying or holding on to their parents or grumbling and looking annoyed.

"This is an outrage! I paid this much money for a toy that doesn't even work properly? I demand a refund!" One father yelled at the cashier.

"I'm sorry, sir. But this particular item has no refunds. I'm not the boss here; you'll just have to make do with what you have." The cashier responded apologetically.

"I knew I should have gotten a new ipod, instead of this garbage." A teenager behind Puck grumbled.

A little boy with a tear soaked face bumped into Puck.

"Sorry, mister." He apologized, sniffling.

A feeling of d_éjà vu_ came over Puck.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I saved up my whole allowance to buy the Ultra Invincible gadget pack 179 and it doesn't even work! It was supposed to have a bull's eye shooting range, these arrow ball thingies that hit from ten yards away and these different functions that let me control it and-and- it's not fair!" The kid finished his rant with a pout and then started crying again.

A woman came up to the little boy and glared at Puck. "Sweetie, remember what Mommy said? We don't talk to strangers. And throw that useless toy away; we'll get you something better."

The wheels were spinning in Puck's head as he stared at the toy in the boy's hands.

"Wait! Don't…I think I can fix it."

Puck carefully took the toy and took off the first cover. Staring at some parts, he quickly realized the problem and got a few ideas for improvement at the same time.

He used a sharp object from his pocket as a screwdriver and removed a few things.

"Hey, this is cool! Only the stupid person who made this had the hole blocked…and it would be even better if it was combined with my glop grenades!" Puck said thoughtfully.

Soon, the crowd gathered around Puck.

When he was finished, he handed it to the little boy.

"Try it now." He told the kid.

The boy pressed the button and a whole assortment of things came out of the device…things that made parents push their children out of the way.

"Don't worry! It's harmless, I checked. But boy, is it awesome prank material." Puck assured the parents, not exactly making them feel better.

The boy ran off. "I can't wait to use this on my sister!"

Puck grinned. A little Trickster in the making.

A girl came up to Puck and tugged on his sleeve.

"Can you fix it for me too? "

"Yeah. Please?" Another kid begged.

Soon Puck was surrounded by people demanding him to fix their toy. Who did they think they were? He was the Trickster King and he would do whatever he wanted!

"Hold up! I'm not doing anything until I get promised something awesome in return." He pointed to some kids. "You can get me a donut. You can buy me a pizza. You can give me a hundred dollars. You-who are you and why are you looking at me like that?"

Puck spoke to an important looking man in a suit that he had just noticed walking into the building. He had an amused expression on his face.

"I'm owner of this store and I can offer you a lot more than these kids."

"A million dollars?" Puck replied suspiciously.

"A job. I watched you while you fixed that. You remind me of myself. Thinking of new and fun ideas kids will like. Just help with the design of these devices and guarantee these kid's satisfaction and I'll guarantee you a job."

Puck thought about it. Getting to think of prank devices all day? Having fun? Fooling around? He'd probably quit when he had enough money to do something else, but for now…

"I'm in, but I still want that pizza and donut."

* * *

><p>When Sabrina found Puck at the store nearly an hour later, fooling around with toys with the other kids and making a mess, she was surprised to see no one cared. Instead everyone looked happy.<p>

"Puck?" She called. "My shift is over, we can go home now."

Puck looked at her mischievously. "Actually, we can't. You see, I have to work."

"Work? Like here?"

"Can you not read? Look at the sign on my shirt. It's spelled, E-M-P-L-E-no-O or A, employee, whatever! I work here now. Want a donut?"

Sabrina stared at Puck. Since when did he ever offer her food? And what was with the random niceness?

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend? You're all happy…"

"Well, I _was _in a good mood, feeling rather generous and all, but seeing you has somehow changed that. Which is really stupid, since you're the whole reason I wanted a job in the first place." He muttered the last part to himself, but not quietly enough.

"Me? You wanted a job because of me? Why?" She sounded confused.

Maybe it was because Puck was too happy to care. Or maybe it was because the sugar from all the donuts he ate had somehow affected his brain. Whatever the reason, Puck blurted out the truth.

"I don't know. Just ever since that night you said that someone who couldn't take care of himself would never be…" He trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

He didn't have to. Both of them remembered.

"You were listening? I should have known!" She slugged his arm. "I didn't mean anything serious, I mean, Dad was just bugging me about you and-"She was cut off as Puck put a hand over her mouth.

"Just shut up, Grimm. Talk about something worthy of attention and you will benefit from the honor of it. Like me."

Sabrina bit down on his hand and smirked when Puck's before lingering hand, quickly shot away from her mouth.

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Blame Aisha, I think her lectures are having an effect on me. Did you send her to find me?" Puck looked at her.

"Uh, yeah. I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to do anything stupid! And she went willingly. She said 'it was a mission to bring two perfect pieces together' or something like that."

"Aww, you care about me!"

"Shut up. I don't!"

Puck gave her a hurt look.

"I mean…it's not like I- uh…I mean I _do _like you…ugh what am I saying? I mean I hate you!" The usually confident Sabrina was at a loss for words. "I- aren't you supposed to be working?"

Puck smiled. Sabrina could tell that was a bad sign.

"Oh, I am working. You see, I'm displaying the new talents I gave this machine. Please cooperate and let the kids enjoy the show." He brought out the toy he had fixed earlier.

The kids around Puck hooted impatiently.

"Puck? I swear if that machine even _touches_ me-"A ball made up of who knows what, shot out and hit her in the forehead, leaving behind a green mark.

Bull's eye.

She glared at Puck and grabbed another toy.

"Fine. You don't listen? Well, buddy, you're going to learn the consequences." She pressed a button, letting another object fly.

As Puck ducked and swirled out of the way, he couldn't help thinking how lucky he was.

He now had a job that included two things he loved.

Pulling pranks _and_ Sabrina?

It really was a miracle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN~** By the way, I never, ever go to StarBucks, I'm more of a Tim Horton's person, so excuse any mistakes regarding that.

And I'm really sorry for not updating Advice from the Trickster King. Thanks so much to all those wonderful people who reviewed that. Puck and I will reply back to you as soon as we can :)

More importantly….IT'S MY BIRTHDAY IN FOUR DAYS!

Isn't that awesome? (Say yes or suffer the consequences)

EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU HAS TO BUY ME A PRESENT!

Of course there's the slight problem that you don't know where I live or even who I am…

Don't worry. Because I'm so generous, I'll let you off the hook.

My early birthday present from you can be a review! Simple, right? Just write a few words…even if your keyboard or mouse isn't working properly, I think you can manage that.

RIGHT? I am very demanding of my presents.

And to thank you, I'll try to update on my birthday (aaah, how will I manage that?) or just stuff my face with cake instead.

Your presents decide :)

_Puck:_ You don't deserve a present. Stop ordering people around. That's my job.

_Me:_ Excusez moi? Look who's talking. I thought your job was pulling pranks on Sabrina because you looo-stop hitting me!

_Puck:_ Then don't say the _L word_, because I don't! You present hogger.

_Me:_ Fine. Now I won't ever write about you again.

_Puck: _I take it back! Review people!


	6. Poetry

**A/N~** I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back

I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back!

Phew! That was a whole lot of copy pasting!

But who cares? I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack!

Yes, I'm finally back here. I'm allowed. Yay.

The fandom seems so foreign, I almost don't recognize it! But I hope you guys remember me. It's been, what, two months?

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry

I'm reaaalllly sorry for taking so long to update this. It wasn't my fault, but I still feel bad. And I did miss you guys. (Yes, Kitty. I missed you. I said it myself so stop pulling my hair out!)

I'm only allowed to write stories on here and I've been able to do it since what, a week ago? I know, I take a long time. But hear me out. A week ago is when I found out that my aunt has cancer. The same cancer that killed our close family friend a year ago. They say they can't do chemotherapy on her, that they have to move on to radiation. I don't even _want_ to know what that means. Everyone's been stressed out lately, and it was hard to concentrate on things like this. I just hope she'll get better, _inshallah_.

* * *

><p>I was looking through my old reviews and…<p>

I just want to thank everyone who reviewed for my last real chapter. I almost teared up one when I reread your reviews and just because I feel so guilty I'd like to thank each of you personally:

**Airene Archerway (_just "A" to me_)**

**The First Maraudette**

**Poptart-reader**

**Sarcastic Freaks**

**TheAfterShock :**

**Red (_if I say she'll kill me_)**

**Cat (_Kitty_)**

**Miss Taco**

**Krys and Mel**

**lovelylamb1999**

**oah ehm ghee**

**Big Sister **

**Day Night**

**puckabrina-FAXfan**

**popgirl802**

**Alexandra the Leopard**

**WireWriter (_ELECTRICITY_)**

**xxBeautiful Redemptionxx**

**Nevaeh717**** (Hmm, I'm gonna go with **_**Heaven**_**)**

**PenguinLoverGurl (_Isi_)**

**AwesomenessInaCan (_Dr. Pepper_)**

**Longlivethecookiemonster**

**Lara D (_Larie_)**

**emowriter (Hanna)  
><strong>

**Circe**

**Wild Child RUN**

**nataliethebookworm**

**Alapest**

**Groovy**

**hi**

**Writey Starkid**

**Ju5t An0th3r H3d63h06**

**StarStruck99**

**Guest **

By the way, if you don't have a nickname in brackets, that just means I haven't had the chance to know you well enough to give you one, I couldn't think of a good nick name…or I forgot. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Anon Replies<strong>

**oah ehm ghee:** Well, it's been two months since my birthday, but I'll go back in time and say thanks! So sorry for the late response. I _am_ including his job! Thanks for reviewing!

**Day Night:** I'll go with happy birthday. True, I love cookies. I updated. Thanks for reviewing!

**Big Sister:** Yeah, I liked the Arabic touch…even though I couldn't read it. And if you're reading this…sorry about the mehndi thing. You shouldn't take things so seriously and I think we both overreacted.

**PenguinLoverGurl:** Wow, a card, pie and fake mustache? I'm honored. Yes he is a lucky pucky. What?I don't get a muffin too? JK. Thanks for reviewing! Your review was awesome as usual!

**Circe:** Well, I felt that despite his obnoxious attitude he had to have some doubts about himself. I'm glad you think so! I love that quote! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't update! I hope you're still reading this, because it's readers like you that make me continue!

**Groovy:** Thank you! Fluff? I'll try, but I hate it when it's too mushy! I'm sorry, I'm continuing now!

**Hi:** Really? That's good right? I love long chapters, even though they take forever to write.

**Guest:** Your comment spurred me to write this chapter. Thanks for reminding me of this story! Thank you! Pro? Haha, I wish.

* * *

><p>This chapter is dedicated to <strong>Longlivethecookiemonster <strong>for being the 100th reviewer!

And **Wild Child RUN **for being the 111th reviewer!

* * *

><p><span>Poetry<span>

The girl was running as if her life depended on it.

And the boy was chasing her…as if he'd done it millions of times and was tired of it.

They both worked together to fight off the monster and then the girl collapsed in the boy's arms.

"You saved me." She looked into his eyes.

"Of course I did." He responded and then he leaned down and-

"Turn it off, Marshmallow! I'm blinded!" Puck screamed, covering his eyes.

"But this is the best part!" Daphne exclaimed, her eyes set on the television.

They were both lying on the couch, with pillows and blankets strewn everywhere. But that was nothing compared to the amounts of popcorn, chips, coke and other junk food spread all over the floor. It was their weekly movie night and Daphne had won rock paper scissors in choosing what to watch.

"I am never letting you choose again, what kind of garbage is this?" He glared at her from beneath a pillow.

Daphne frowned. "Hey, it's not that bad. Although, I admit, it's a bit cheesy."

"A bit? A _bit? _This is the introduction and they're already over each other!" He snatched the remote away and changed the channel. There was a movie on about cowboys out in the Wild West.

He relaxed on to the sofa, "This is more like it. Sunday night, free of stress, watching guys with big hats shoot each other…"

"Oh, yeah, that's your idea of heaven isn't it?"

"Of course not!" Puck seemed genuinely offended. "Grimm should be here, serving me popcorn!"

Daphne laughed, "I wish Sabrina could hear you say that. She'd be delighted to know she's your idea of heaven."

"Where is she anyway?" Puck's eyes left the screen for a mere second, but it was enough time to show the worry clear in his eyes.

"Dunno. She was supposed to meet a friend of hers, but I thought she'd be back by now. It's almost eleven." She nudged his shoulder. "Why the sudden concern?"

"If you're hoping to get a reaction out of me, that's not going to work this time. Let's just watch this movie, okay?"

She pouted. "But I liked the other movie! Ugh, you are such a…disromanteur!

"Whoa, big word there. And its meaning would be…"

"It means that you have no idea whatsoever how to be a loving, caring, or romantic person."

"What? How does that have anything to do with the movie?"

"Easy. Your character reflects on your taste in movies. Could you ever be as thoughtful and kind and passionate as that guy in the movie? Could you ever write a poem that would sweep a girl off her feet? Could you ever tear down your pride and admit your feelings? I think the answer your looking for is no! So, ha!" Daphne crossed her arms in triumph.

Puck's mouth was open, but all that came out was, "Whaaaat?"

* * *

><p>One and a half hour later, Daphne lay snoring on the sofa while Puck surfed through random channels. He wasn't really looking for anything…just needed something to get his mind off worrying.<p>

Was he really that…cold, reserved, indifferent? Did he really have no idea how to be caring?

Pffth. As if.

He was magnificent! He could do anything! Who cared what the Marshmallow said? That guy in the movie had been too mushy and heroic for his own liking anyway.

But people like him always managed to get what they wanted, or to be more specific, _who_ they wanted. Could the same possibly apply for Puck?

Puck slapped his palm against his head. Well, of course it could! He couldn't believe he'd even thought such a thing!

There was a sudden clatter in the kitchen and Puck jumped to his feet. He was hoping to find Uncle Jake raiding the refrigerator or maybe Sabrina trying to sneak in without anyone noticing. What he wasn't expecting to find when he turned on the lights was Basil with a frying pan on his head, surrounded by pots and pans.

Puck knew it was cruel, but he couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. "Don't you know working in the kitchen is women's work? I think you got a little carried away."

Basil stuck his tongue out at Puck, but a grin soon formed on his face. "I was just trying to sneak downstairs and watch the movie. Mom never let's me watch with you guys."

"A word of advice: never come through the kitchen. It's always filled with dirty dishes that some lazy person forgot to wash. Besides, the movie's already over." Seeing the disappointed look on Basil's face, Puck hastily continued. "But we can always watch something else! Any ideas?"

Basil followed Puck to the living room. "Do we have the Avengers?"

Puck grimaced. "That's still in theaters. And in any case, I don't get why people want to see that so much. I'm better than those superheroes any day."

The younger boy hid a knowing smile, but settled for Iron Man 2. Puck threw himself on the same sofa as before while Basil tried to shove sleeping Daphne out of the way. As this soon proved to be impossible he gave up and sat on her instead.

It wasn't until the introduction started that Puck spoke again. "Your dad's probably going to scream at me for letting you watch this so late at night. Don't you have school tomorrow?"

Basil stared at him as if he was crazy. "It's summer vacation!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He sighed. "I still have to go to work though."

"But your job is awesome!" Basil exclaimed. "You get to play with toys all day!"

Puck grinned. "True, but there's also work involved. For instance, there's a new guy coming tomorrow and I have to show him around. I hate working with amateurs."

Basil's eyes widened. "I'm not an amateur, right?"

Puck chuckled. "No way, kid. You're a pro."

Basil's face lit up with a smile and his happy gaze finally returned to the screen. "Good, cause I want to go to work with you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Puck carried Basil to his bed. Closing the door to Basil's room, he smiled. "Sure you can go to work with me. That is, if you manage to wake up!"<p>

Alone again, the same disturbing thoughts he had been thinking before Basil came rose and demanded his attention. It was as if he was fighting with his inner self.

_Yeah, yeah, you're the Trickster King. We've established that. The question is what is it about you that will make **her **choose you and not someone else? What's so special about you that you can't even write a stinking poem to show her how you feel?_

At that Puck grew indignant. Who was his conscience to say he couldn't write a poem? He could do whatever he wanted!

And with that he grabbed a piece of paper, gingerly picked up a pencil and began to write.

Just as an idea was about to form, he was interrupted by a pounding on the door. Knowing that everyone else was asleep, he had no choice but to answer it himself. Armed with his wooden sword and lava spray gun he threw open the door. "Avast! How dare you disrupt me? You, you- who the heck are you?"

The figure lifted its hood and glared at him.

Puck jumped back. It was _her_. "You don't have permission to enter foul beast. I am- man, stop giving me that look. You're freaking me out! What are you doing here?"

Aisha sighed. "Sorry to surprise you. Umm, did Sabrina come home yet?"

"No. I thought she was with you." Puck's expression became panicked. "You don't know where she is? She could be kidnapped at this time!"

"She's fine." The Egyptian girl assured him quickly. "I just-we got separated- she's probably waiting for me. I thought she might be here. Sorry."

There was a glint of desperation in her eyes, something that told Puck coming here had been her last alternative. Her shoulders were slumped down as if she was tired and had gone a great distance. And her glasses, they were completely clouded with…rain?

"It's raining." Puck observed for the first time.

"No, duh, Captain Obvious." She replied with a hint of her normal attitude.

"Uh, I should probably invite you in, right?"

"Don't bother. I have no more business here." And with that she left. No goodbye, no 'thanks for answering the door, I know you must have been sleeping!'

And people said _he_ was rude.

Puck was just finishing up his first stanza when he heard another knock; annoyed, he stomped to the door.

"What now?" He yelled as he opened the door. He stopped his outburst and stared at the figure before him.

The girl's hair was wet and clung to her forehead. Her clothes were drenched with rain and her shoes made squeaking noises as she shifted.

"You're so…wet." Was all Puck could think to say.

"No, duh, Captain Obvious. It's pouring out here, let me in already." Sabrina snapped at him.

Puck had enough for one night. First _her_, now _**her**_?Who did these people think they were? All of his earlier worry faded and was replaced with hot, boiling anger.

"Oh? So, little Ms. I- can- stay- out- all- night- if- I- want- to has decided to grace us with her presence? It's 1:30 and I should be asleep right now!"

Sabrina didn't even offer a retort. "Puck, let me in, I'm too tired to argue right now."

"Well, that…serves you right!" He hesitated as he saw how her head was nearly drooping and heard the hollowness in her voice. Giving up the urge to spray her with his lava spray gun, he helped her inside.

"What happened to you? Aisha was just here and-"

Her head spun around. "Where? I have to-"

"Tell me what's going on?"

"No. I don't feel like talking. I'm going to bed."

That was it. No good night, no 'I'm so glad you didn't spray me with a lava spray gun and acted helpful instead of screaming at me.'

Well, she didn't _know_ he was going to spray her and he _did_ yell at her, but that was beside the point! He was sick of acting kind and helpful when no one appreciated him!

_Kind and helpful? You just attacked her with angry words! Is that really what a caring person would do? No wonder she didn't want to talk to you._

That pestering voice again!

Puck's shoulder's sagged in defeat. Back to the writing board.

So far he had:

**_Roses are red_**

**_Violets are blue_**

**_God made me beautiful_**

**_What happened to you?_**

Okay. So maybe he wasn't in the greatest mood when he wrote that. But it was a start, right? Right...

* * *

><p>"Wake up! Wake up! You have to take me to work!" Basil screamed at the top of his lungs as he jumped up and down.<p>

"Ugh, watch the back! Watch the back!" Puck screamed back just as loudly.

He was lying on the floor and Basil, in his excitement, had repeatedly trampled him.

"Oh, sorry. Why were you sleeping on the floor? It doesn't look very comfy."

Puck winced. "Darn right, it isn't." He glanced up to the chair he had last been sitting on. "I must have fallen off in my sleep."

The writing had been a disaster; all he could think of to write were insults. They were what he felt, but he didn't think _she_ would like it very much.

**_You are the most stubborn_**

**_Person I know_**

**_And your screams make me cringe_**

**_Like the footsteps in snow_**

And now he had to go to work. Which he was extremely late for. And he had to take Basil with him.

Yay.

Another disaster waiting to happen.

* * *

><p>"We expect our employees to not only be strong, dedicated workers, but to represent our company with the enthusiasm and passion that led us to hire them. That includes not snoozing off, Mr. Goodfellow!"<p>

Puck forced his eyelids to open so he could look straight at the glare directed towards him.

"I remind you, Mr. Goodfellow, that just because you have the favor of our respected president, does not mean you are exempt from the rules that apply to all of our workers!" Mr. Baring, the head of the staff, admonished him.

Puck nodded as if he actually cared. Then he stood up and saluted him, "Right you are, Mr. Boring."

The rest of the workers stifled their laughter.

"Mr. Baring." The reply came through gritted teeth.

"Ah, of course. Forgive my mistake." Puck apologized with a solemn voice that didn't quite match the sparkle in his eyes.

"Hmmph." Mr. Baring continued. "We have a new worker today and I expect you all to show him what being a true ToysRUs employee is all about. Please welcome Mr. Zain Ahmed. "

The whole group turned towards the newcomer. He had curly black hair that needed a haircut, dark brown eyes with a mischievous glint, a tall build and a sheepish look on his face.

"Uh, what's up?" He started to say, but was cut off by Mr. Baring's disapproving glare.

"Remember to be _polite_ and _courteous_, Mr. Ahmed. You will be working under the guidance of Mr. Goodfellow here; though don't expect him to teach you much of _that_." And with a turn of his nose he walked away.

"Thanks for the support, Mr. Boring!" Puck called after him. Then he turned to the newcomer. "You should probably know that I didn't ask for this. I don't like babysitting."

Zain raised an eyebrow. "And you should probably know that I don't care. You're what, nineteen, twenty? That would mean I'm only year or two behind you."

It was Puck's turn to raise an eyebrow. Most of the younger workers didn't talk back.

"Puck!" Basil came in sight as they walked to their assigned area. "Can I help you now, huh, can I?"

"Don't like to babysit, huh?" Zain smirked.

"Oh, shut up. He's practically family." Turning to Basil, Puck said, "The playing with and designing toys part comes later. First, we have to pack these stupid boxes."

"I'm on it." Basil replied so determinedly, that Puck had to laugh.

He was about to order Zain around, but when he turned the new kid was already helping.

Basil climbed on top of a high shelf, trying to reach the tape, when he slipped and fell.

Puck was too far away to catch him.

But Zain wasn't. He helped the redhead land safely on his feet. "Easy there, kid!"

From then on, Puck stopped looking at the guy with annoyance and resentfulness.

Maybe amateurs weren't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the look Puck was giving him was of the utmost respect.<p>

"You used your parents' car to test your theory that a car can really fly given the right wind speed and height?"

"Yeah." Zain seemed ashamed of himself.

"So did I! Except…it was the Old Lady's car."

"The who?"

"Never mind. I guess we got off on the wrong foot. Most of you workers are annoying and don't do any work at all."

"Yeah. Except I have to keep this job. My parents are making me pay them back for the car and this was the only job I could think of that wouldn't involve a lot of work."

"It's actually not that bad, once you get over the whole labor aspect."

Their shift was done for the day and Puck had been given a little storage room at the back of the store to use as an office. With a few comfy chairs, a desk and a platform with tools for designing, the place seemed almost cheerful.

Zain occupied with one of the chairs and Basil played with a special prototype.

Puck sat at his desk with his head in his hands. The day was already half done and he still couldn't think of anything good to write.

"What's this?" Zain asked as he grabbed hold of one the papers.

"Hey, give that back!" Puck tried to snatch it away, but it was too late.

He was already reading it out loud:

**_Your smile is one _**

**_That even the Grinch would envy_**

**_Because you hardly ever_**

**_Bestow it on anybody_**

At first Zain got a funny look on his face, then his face turned red as if he couldn't breathe and finally, when he couldn't hold it in any longer, he burst out laughing.

"Is this supposed to be a love poem? Who's the unlucky girl?" He asked between peals of laughter.

"It's not funny!" Puck glowered.

"All right, I'm sorry. But you still haven't answered the question."

"It's not a _love_ poem." Puck shuddered. "It's just a poem."

"An attempt at one." Zain corrected.

"Whatever! I'm usually good with words. But my brain get's all weird when I try to write about…about the person I'm writing it about! And don't say it's because I like that person because I don't!"

It was the truth. In any other case, Puck could have whipped up an awesome poem, no problem. He _had _known William Shakespeare after all.

But whenever he tried to write about _**her,**_ his brain went fuzzy and all he could think of writing were nice stuff! Things like…how much he cared for her. How-way back when they were kids- he had first noticed what made her different from other girls. How her stubbornness and head strong attitude had made him question and change his ways. How sometimes foreign and strange feelings would overcome him, making him want to be more than just friends.

But he was afraid that if he gave in to those emotions, he would lose himself in the process. Even now, he could barely recognize himself. Working? Writing poems?

Bah!

That was why he fought against himself. Why he resisted the urge to write an amazing poem that would (most certainly) sweep her off her feet. It just wasn't _him_.

And the result was crummy poetry.

Puck lifted his head to find Zain regarding him with a thoughtful look.

"What?"

"You know, if you really don't like this person, then just write what you think." He grinned. "And if you're lying and you _do _like her, then write what you think anyway! I mean, if she's really worth all this stress, then she won't care what you write either way."

"Like? Stressed? Me? I have no idea what you're talking about." Puck defended his dignity.

But inside, he was asking different questions. Stop resisting? Show his feelings? Should he-no, _could_ he do it? What if it ruined their friendship?

* * *

><p>Puck was still asking himself the same questions two hours later.<p>

He was sitting on one couch with the bag that hid all his stupid poems, shoved off to the side. Sabrina was working on her laptop on a couch nearby.

"Puck? Are you okay?" She asked, disturbing the silence. "You keep fiddling with that bag and your face looks like your constipated."

At that, Puck grimaced. Great image he had going for him, huh?

"Uh, just thirsty. Really thirsty. Gonna get some water. Bye." He rocketed off to the kitchen, leaving behind a suspicious Sabrina.

Safe from sight, he leaned against the counter and took a deep breath.

_Get a hold of yourself_, he scolded himself. _Why_ _are you so nervous? It's not like you __**have **__to show her those poems._ Yeah! He didn't need to show her the poems, just like he didn't need to prove himself! What did the Marshmallow know anyway?

He headed back to the living room, feeling much calmer. He would just throw those poems in the garbage and no one would ever have to find-

He stopped mid thought.

Sabrina sat at the place he had occupied a while ago; the bag lay open in her lap, while the papers lay scattered around her.

Two humongous tears rolled off her cheeks.

_Now, I've done it._ Puck thought. The poems were so horrible that they made her cry! Aww, man. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings!

Then he saw how her shoulders were shaking. With grief? Or with…

"Oh my God. Ahahahah. Someone get me air, I can't breathe! Ha ha!" She said in-between bursts of laughter.

"It's not that funny!" Puck glared although he was relieved she wasn't crying.

He looked down and saw that she was reading the one he had written in the worst mood, at 2:00 AM.

**_Upon your feet_**

**_You have ten toes_**

**_They look just like potatoes._**

**_And after we meet _**

**_I strike a pose and blow my nose_**

"Are these about me?" Sabrina managed to choke out.

"Um, yeah?" He said, although it sounded more like a question.

"They're-" She gasped for air. "Hilarious!"

Puck braced himself as she reached for another one. Instead of the laughter he had expected, she grew silent and thoughtful.

**_A wild boy, an insolent child_**

**_That is what I was before you taught me the joy_**

**_Which came each time you_**

**_Smiled_**

**_Grew soft and mild_**

**_As if the fire inside you was being tamed_**

**_By the same harsh and changing wind_**

**_In my heart._**

**_Both of us are_**

**_Will never be_**

**_The same_**

That was just the beginning of the poem he had started to write at the office and finished on his way home. It wasn't all mushy like some poems, but it was the truth, presented in a brutally honest way.

Who said he couldn't write a poem?

"I can't believe _you _wrote this…"Sabrina said in wonderment.

"I take that as an insult." Puck huffed.

"No, I mean…_you_ writing _me_ a poem? That's, that's…"

"Magnificently awesome? Something that deserves ten boxes of chocolate? I knew you would say that." Puck finished for her.

"I was going to say _sweet._But you made me change my mind." She tried, but failed to glare at him. "Still, a _love_ poem? I never thought I'd see the day."

"It's-it's not- it's not a love poem!" He spluttered. "It's just a poem."

She raised an eyebrow. "A very nice poem that looks like it took a very long time to write. Hmm, I'm debating whether to hug you or check if you're on drugs."

"I like the hug option."

"Fiiiine." She heaved a great sigh and as if it caused her great pain- hugged him.

He grinned as he felt her arms around him.

"You can pretend all you want, Grimm. But I know you like it."

At that, she drew away.

"Ah, so the _Trickster King_ is back? Fair enough. Because I've decided I can trust him enough to tell him something important."

"What? Is it about last-"

Sabrina held out a hand to shut him up.

"But I'll only tell him if he tells me why he's acting nice and writing me poems."

Fudge. He should have known there was a catch!

_What are you waiting for?_ That same annoying voice screamed at him. _Tell her how you feel already!_

"Umm, I did it because Daphne accused me of not being a caring person, and I had to prove to her I could write poetry." He managed to say, although he could feel his inner self shaking its head. The excuse sounded lame, even to him.

Was it just him or was that look on her face…disappointed?

He had chickened out.

This time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN~** That was terrible poetry on purpose! Don't think I really write like that!

**By the way, did anybody catch where "**_**Upon your feet, you have ten toes. They look just like potatoes," **_**is from? I'll dedicate the next chapter to the people who get it right. **And if none of you get it, then I'll have to dedicate it to my sister, since I know she already knows! (Don't make me do that)

As for Zain…I just felt that Puck needed a guy friend to help him out. And no, I did not get that from Zayn Malik! One Direction doesn't deserve to be in my story! And you already know how I like to use "uncommon" names.

A lot of you said you wanted plot in the stories instead of one shots. So I've decided on a combination of oneshots and plot. Savvy?I have stuff planned out and I know what I want to write, but at the same time I _don't _know what to write! Guess that's what they call writer's block.

Oh and a head's up notice: I don't know how often I'll be able to update this. Ramadan is coming in ten days and that month is devoted entirely to praying and fasting. Soo…**_Happy Early Ramadan or Ramadan Mubarak_** to all you other Muslims out there! (I'll still try of course)

Still, I need to know if this is even worth updating. Are you guys still with me?

As I might have told some of you…SHOW YOURSELF!

I'm an impatient and demanding person. Although most of you probably know that too :)

_Puck: In other words you want them to review._

_Me: No, duh. Captain Obvious._

_Puck: Would everybody stop calling me that?_

_Me: Maybe if you stopped being such a…Bwaaaaack bwack bwaaack bwack bwack!_

_Puck: Huh?_

_Me: A chicken! You're a chicken!_

_Puck: I am not! Well maybe…at least I won't be in the future!_

_Me: Who says there's going to be a future? I decide what happens to you…and I could decide nothing. Unless these people review. MWAHAHAHA_

_Puck: Why is it always me?_

_Me: Huh?_

_Puck: Never mind! Just review!_


	7. Promise

**A/N~** _EID MUBARAK!_

Even though, technically, Eid was on Sunday.

But technically, there are three days of Eid...so, yeah...Eid Mubarak! Hope you got lots of Eidie (cause the money is the best part)

Ramadan's over. The fasting, Tarawee, staying up all night...I'm going to miss it.

But at the very least I'm here with your new chapter. I apologize if there are any mistakes because the majority of it was written when I was fasting.

*sobs*

Why am I crying? You really need to ask?

SCHOOL STARTS IN TWO WEEKS!

I'm starting high school! That means, more social drama, less time spent sleeping, and more WORK!

Plus, I'm thinking of wearing the hijab...and that wouldn't be so stressing if I actually knew how to put it on without looking like a dork! These last free two weeks of mine are probably going to be spent on YouTube, watching Hijab Tutorials.

That is how pathetic I am at putting it on.

* * *

><p>But to the chapter!<p>

Most of you supported the one shot plot mix...but PLEASE tell me if it gets boring! TELL me if you don't like it! I LOVE Criticism!

Onwards...

* * *

><p><strong>IF I HAVEN'T REPLIED TO YOUR REVIEW BY PM IT'LL BE HERE<strong>

Review Replies

**Callirose12**: Dude, calm down! It's okay! You ARE one of my awesome reviewers, but as bad luck would have it...you forgot to review for the last chapter. But that's okay, so calm down. I FORGIVE you for that huge rant (which I would have done if I was forgotten too)...even for almost hitting me with your ginourmas laptop! Thank you! Puck likes his work to be complimented. Thanks. I just hope she'll be okay. I'm sorry about your Grandpa...

**oah ehm ghee**: Did I reply to this? Oh well...hahaha *snicker*. You tell him! Puck really is getting mushy isn't he? Why, thank you! (if you couldn't tell that was written with a british accent too)

**karatequeen78**: A billion thumbs up? YAY! I have all the ratings I need now :D Seriously, though...thanks!

**Day Night**: I'm happy to be back here too. Thanks, I hope radiation therapy can help her too...just want her back to normal. I'm not a big fan of romantic poetry either...but with Puck it's a whole different story. Glad you enjoyed it! Same here...except for the braces part. Nice list ya got there. But why a pocket protecter?

**killer bunnies**: Let's get this straight: I love your name! Evil bunnies are awesome! Except your name is killer bunnies...same thing though! That 'glued to the screen' thing has happened to me before...and I'm glad it was my story that did it! Yeah, just when you found something good to read, everybody wants you to do everything for them (i.e take out the garbage...but I 'fell' down the stairs and was excused from all chores...you should try that trick sometime)...annoying, really. Haha, glad you liked the poem! I know, he is such a loser! Man up, Puck. Thanks for understanding, and I'm sorry bout your Grandma.

**Swagness**: Thank you for the 'swag' reviews * cough cough* Get it? Okay...I'll shut it. Thank you, thank you , thank you! I'm glad you think so...except, I bet you could write like this too. :) Hey, Best Buy is a good idea!

**Catnissmeows27**: You're not rude :) But thank you! I will.

**Gifted Shadows**: Cold Feet is a war term? I never thought of ut like that! I always thougt of it like getting cold feet before your wedding! Yeah, the war stories are seriously overdone. Well, that's what I don't like about how other people portray Puck and I'm glad you caught that. His whole character is not just being in denial or being a perv...there's so much more to it. Michael Buckley might not have explicitly stated it, but we can infer about Puck's character, his life, his personality. Haha. Yes, I like the hardcore Sabrina. I hate how everyone makes Henry like he's some evil parent. Basil's just awesome. Thanks. Wanna hear a shortened version of this reply? OH MY BEJIZZLES THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**BigB**: I may not know you personally, but I have a feeling we'd like each other. First, you write humongous essays...for everything (same here, I took up a page for everyone's yearbooks). Secondly, you write about anything and everything...which means you're random. (YAY, I love ice cream, but not too much chocolate chips cause then it tastes weird :P...see..randomness...) Third, we're Canadian! High five stranger!

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEW!

Seriously, it's great to have your approval and I'm glad you liked this. Ah, so you're a poetry person too? You understand my pain then. Poetry is SUPPOSED to be passionate and abstract. Don't worry, no one understands the 'big words' I use either...you want to throw your brother out a window? Wow! And poetry inspired you? I sit on my brother...and choke him...we really are alike. EVILNESS AND POETRY ROCKS. Ha, those fluffy stories make me want to throw up...it's like watching Gerassie...and I've never even watched that.

I'm being serious here: I do not support One Direction and furthermore I do not swear. Honestly I am disappointed and shocked that someone who seems so intelligent like you...could even POSSIBLY...like that band. And I'm not giving you any chocolate!

Eid Mubarak to you too!

Wow...wheat grass? I'll tell my parents about it. Do you have to buy it...are you sure it's safe? What if it's those fertilized wheat grass? Thanks for telling me all this though. When you actually try to help someone instead of just saying sorry, it says a lot about a person. It says a lot about you.

(Which means that you can claim to be evil, but I know your good inside. DEEP, deep inside...somewhere)By the way, you'll never be able to throw me out the window. And even if you did I'd come after you with a hammer, a shoe, and Justin Beiber's music...and throw YOU out a window...a really high window...say, one that you might not survive falling through .MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA( Who's evil now?)

**Guest**: I'm pretty sure I shouted out to you. Haha, thanks :)

**Somegirl**: Glad to know we're alike. And of course, I'm Muslim! (But Allah alone knows what lies in my heart). And if you are too, then we're not strangers, we're sisters! (Sister's in Islam, of course) Trust me, Arabic, and Aisha are going to play a big part in this story. Jazakullah! I will! And Eid Mubarak!

**Guest**: Thanks, glad you approve. Yes, one shot and plot mix can be very entertaining, especially since you never know what to expect. Well. I'll try to write more... kjombg?

**Circe**: Hey, it's you again! Thanks for reviewing and yes, I will keep on writing!

** doctorwholover103:** I KNOW THIS ISN'T HOW TO SPELL YOUR NAME BUT FF WON'T LET YOUR NAME SHOW ANY OTHER WAY!All righty... Thanks! I'm really glad you thought so! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

><p>This chapter is dedicated to the first two people who told me that the quote was from Bone!<p>

The second book, The Great Cow Race, when Fone Bone is writing a poem to Thorn but the Rat Creatures come and ruin everything. You gotta read it! It's an epic saga...and really hilarious.

**Nevaeh717 **and **Poptart-reader **probably know this already since the chapter is dedicated to them!

* * *

><p><span>Promise<span>

A violent sneeze rocked the house.

Puck cringed, waiting for some sort of earthquake to follow, but there was only silence. Relieved, he tiptoed down the stairs and crept towards the door _oh_ so carefully. He almost made it too.

His hand was on the doorknob when Sabrina called out, "Puck?"

"Ignore it. Ignore her. Pretend you didn't hear." He ordered himself.

"Puck?" The voice was so sad and croaky, that Puck gave up.

He lumbered up the stairs and opened the door to Sabrina's room. "What?"

She peered at him with watery eyes. "Can you get me another box of –_achoo_- tissues?"

"Again?" Puck groaned.

"Yeah. And some Tylenol too, my head is aching. Oh, and a glass of water, please."

"No, no, no, no! I am not your slave. I don't want to and you can't make me-" He stopped when she gave him a pitiful look.

Her messy blond hair was sprawled over her pillow and her bangs were matted with sweat to her head. She was shivering despite the overflowing piles of blankets covering her.

_Don't do it, Puck. Don't fall prey to her innocent looks! You know she'll use you! Stand up to her!_ He tried to convince himself.

Puck sneaked a look at Sabrina and instantly regretted it.

She stared back at him with bleary, doleful eyes.

"All right." He spoke in an expressionless voice.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid coward! You should have just left when you had the chance!_ Puck scolded himself as he rummaged through the cupboards for Tylenol.

He then pursued to fill up a glass with water.

Every Trickster bone in his body was telling him to fill it up with freezing water and mix it with prune juice, but after much deliberation he decided not to.

Still, one good deed on his behalf didn't mean he couldn't complain and whine the whole time.

"I'm not a nanny! I don't take care of people! Do you hear, me cruel world?" He shouted at no one in particular.

A voice answered behind him. "You can shout all you want, but the world is _never_ going to answer you."

Puck jumped, nearly dropping the glass of water.

Uncle Jake stood leaning against the kitchen counter, and grinned at him.

Puck glared back. "Why the heck did you sneak up on me like that? Don't you know never to disrupt a working man?"

Uncle Jake just chuckled. "So _that's_ what you call yourself now. Quite a change from the whole 'Trickster King' act, eh?"

Puck threw the water in his face. "Now look what you've made me do! I have to fill it up all over again!"

The other man simply wiped the water from his face and vigorously shook his head. "I take it back. You're the same, all right. But if one drop had landed on my coat, you'd be a _dead_ man."

"Ooh, the shivers you give me. Just shut up and help me take this to Sabrina."

Uncle Jake stared at him. "It's only water and Tylenol."

"But it's _work_. And as you know, I'm allergic."

He rolled his eyes, but picked up the Tylenol. "I'll do it for 'Brina. What happened to her anyway?"

"She's 'sick', because she was out _all_ night partying with her friends when it was _raining_. I've been taking care of her for day now, and I'm getting sick of it! The Old Lady and the Marshmallow are out investigating some new mystery, Basil's over at his friends, and Veronica and Henry are...I dunno, doing whatever they do somewhere else."

"And that leaves you here. Alone. With Sabrina." There was a suspicious tone to his voice.

"Oh ,yeah. Sabrina and me at home alone. Getting her blankets and water, checking her temperature, how _fun_! How about I blow her nose for her too? Huh? Huh? Do I look like a nanny to you?! Do I _look_ like a maid?"

"Well, you know...if you wore one of those black and white dresses..."

"Jake, I'm going to pour this glass of water on your coat."

He held his hands up in surrender. "It just sounds to me like you've been doing an awful lot of work. In fact, Mom mentioned to me that you had a job."

When they reached Sabrina's room Puck stopped, looking sheepish.

"Yeah, but it's at Toys R Us, so it doesn't really count as work."

"I also heard that you attend a University."

"NYU...and as far as learning goes, it's not that bad. I mean, the studying part really stinks, but it's surprisingly not a bad feeling to feel smart."

"Well I'll be." Was all the baffled man could think of saying. "Next thing you know, we'll see pigs flying."

"You're a Grimm, dude. The chances of that are almost certain."

"Puck?"

The voice was Sabrina's.

Puck cursed under his breath. "Now look what you did! She's awake and probably ready to order me around again!"

Uncle Jake gave him an amused glance, but opened the door.

Sabrina, though slumped over and yawning, was indeed wake. "I thought I heard Uncle- hey! It _is_ you!"

"Open up, booger breath." Puck gave her the medicine and water. "I can't believe you didn't even say thank you."

She rolled her eyes. "_Thank you_, Puck." Then she looked at her Uncle with a questioning look. "What are you doing here Uncle Jake? Last I heard you were in Istanbul."

Puck stopped what he was doing. "Oh, _yeah_. I forgot to ask that."

To Puck's surprise, the man looked a bit uncomfortable. " No reason. Just wanted to visit the family."

Puck could tell he was lying, and judging from the suspicious look Sabrina was giving, she could too.

She opened her mouth to say something, but her words were interrupted by a coughing fit.

"You should really get some sleep." Uncle Jake advised her.

"Yeah. Don't call if you need anything!" Puck cheerfully told her.

Once they had closed the door behind them, Puck started talking.

"Spill."

"What?"

"You know what I mean! 'Came to see family'. I know a lie when I hear one."

Jake ignored him.

Puck followed him downstairs and watched as he laid back against the sofa.

"You seem tired. Could it be because you came here in a hurry? Maybe someone's chasing you...that's it! You probably stole something and people are after you so you came here to hide, putting your family in danger and-"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Jake sounded exasperated.

"Then why?"

"You never give up, do you?"

"Nope."

"Then let me ask you a question. Why are _you_ here?"

"I told you. I have to take care of-"

"But surely you could have sneaked out? Or made an excuse, you're good at that. Why did you stay?"

It was Puck who was uncomfortable now.

"Uh...no reason."

"That's what I thought."

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, until Puck broke the silence.

"So...you got any new magical stuff from that world quest you've been doing?" He knew that the mention of magic would get Jake talking.

"Actually, my last trip to Paris proved to be completely useless. I was lucky though. I made a few great finds when I was passing through Egypt." Jake rummaged through his pockets and brought out two objects.

One was a map, old, yellow... and completely empty.

"There's nothing on it. Wait; is this the Marauder's Map?" Puck asked incredulously.

"You've been watching Harry Potter, I take it?"

"What can I say? The Marshmallow and Redhead like movies with magic."

"Hmm...too bad this isn't that. Although it does have the same concept to open it. You don't need a magic wand, but you do need magic inside of you...or in other words, you need to be an Everafter."

Puck took the map gingerly in his hands. "What are the magic words?"

"Open Sesame."

"What? Are you serious? How unoriginal can people get? Anyone can guess that!"

Jake looked offended. "It's not that bad. It's the same words the Forty Thieves used to get into their cave of treasures. Although they said it in Arabic : Iftah ya Simsim."

"So which language do I say it in?"

"Arabic."

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place, then?"

"I like seeing you frustrated."

Puck glared at the older man, but said the words. "Iftah ya Simsim."

And then the blank paper was blank no more.

It was a map of the world, Puck could tell that even though he'd never been a fan of geography.

It was coloured in brilliant shades of blue and green, with shining gold dots illuminating every country.

"Where is this?" Puck asked, pointing to the gold point that was shining more brightly then the rest. "What does it mean when it shines like that?"

Jake gave him a look of disdain. "It's America, obviously. The gold dots show where in the world there are most signs of high magical activity. It's good for finding magic."

"Oh." Puck was silent for a second. "But where _exactly_ is that?"

"Well...if you calculate the latitude and longitude correctly...it's New York City."

"Aha! So that's why your here? Not such a friendly, family visit, huh?" He triumphantly exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down, I don't want anyone finding out!"

"Why? It's not like it's that big of a deal."

Jake shook his head sadly. "You may be going to University, but you still don't know how to use your brain. There is always a _reason_ for high magical occurrences. And it's never a good thing. You know how this family is; they'll want to get to the bottom of everything and I really don't want anyone involved in something dangerous. Not after..."

He didn't have to say it. Puck knew. It may have been years since the Everafter War, but the Scarlet Hand had left scars that would never fade.

"What's the other magic thing?" Puck asked, trying to change the subject.

Jake held out his hand.

In his palm lay a small hourglass. The fluid going through it was a startlingly electric blue, and it glowed an eerie light.

"Let me guess...this is a time turner! I'm right this time...right?" Puck guessed.

"Afraid not. But it does have something to do with time."

"Ugh, stupid Harry Potter, making me get the wrong answers!"

"That's right, blame the fictional character. Ha. Actually, I doubt you could have guessed correctly, it's an unusual object. You use it to experience other people's memories." The look on Jake's face was solemn.

"Wow, I could use this to find out Grimm's most embarrassing moments!" Puck snatched the hourglass from Jake.

"It's not that easy." Jake grimaced as he snatched it back. "Magic always has a price, remember? In this case it demands a memory for a memory. Your conscience picks a moment -most likely the one you're thinking about- and vice versa."

"Any magical voodoo garbage I got to say for this one?"

"No. And respect the merchandise. You just think really hard-which I know must be hard for you- about the guy who's head you want to get inside...and then flip the hourglass upside-down."

"Like this?" Puck grabbed the tiny object again and flipped it.

"No, don't-" Jake tried to say, but it was too late.

* * *

><p>Puck was five years old again.<p>

He was huddled on the ground outside, looking out at the icy lake in front of him. It was winter and the cold wind blew into his face, turning it red.

Puck whimpered. Why didn't his father love him? All he had done was told Oberon how great the kingdom of Faerie would be, how much fun they would have ruling it, and how one day Puck would be doing all the work so Oberon could relax. He'd just been trying to cheer his dad up after a stressful day. He certainly hadn't been trying to make him explode.

"_You_? _You_ helping me out? _You_ running Faerie?" Oberon laughed, but his face had no humour. "I'd never trust someone as pathetic as you with the job of cleaning my shoes let alone running my kingdom!"

Puck had looked down, trying to hide the tears brimming in his eyes. Mustardseed had watched sympathetically, but he knew better than to talk to his father.

"Puck! What are you doing?" Mustardseed landed beside him.

Puck pushed him away. "Go away!"

Even as a child, his brother was cautious. He made slow steps towards him, careful not to slip on the icy ground.

"I know Dad can be mean...but we have to go or we'll both be in trouble!" Mustardseed tried to reason with him.

"No, only me. Only I'll be in trouble, so go away!" Puck moved away from him, on to the lake. It was slippery, but solid enough to walk on.

"Puck, that isn't safe-"

"Be quiet!" Puck shouted at his brother, and stomped his feet. "I don't care. I don't care about anything!"

But oh, he did care. He cared about being accepted in his family. He cared about Mustardseed. And he especially cared when the ice over the lake broke...and pulled him under.

When Mustardseed dragged him out, flew him home, and helped his shivering self into bed, he cared.

"Don't tell them." He whispered. He never wanted anyone to know how weak he had been, how stupid. They would make fun of him; think even less of him, especially his father...

Mustardseed looked scared. "But you have a cold!"

"No." He shook his head. "Besides, Everafters don't get sick."

So his brother took care of him, covered for him...and kept his promise. No one knew the better.

And Puck swore that if anyone ever needed his help, needed him to take care of them, like he had that day...he would help them. He'd help them get better, just like Mustardseed had.

* * *

><p>All of a sudden, the images changed. He wasn't five years old anymore. He was with at two young people who were standing at the top of a mountain, looking down at the town below.<p>

With a start, Puck realized he knew this place. It was the same place he and Grimm had escaped from the crazy Red and Jabberwocky.

For some reason, he felt happy...at peace. And in _love_?

He recognized the people and groaned. Of course, this was Jake's memory, and there was only one other person who could be in it...

"It's so beautiful." Briar breathed, the cold air making her breath visible. It was almost spring, but snow still covered parts of Ferryport Landing.

"Yeah." Jake said. "Not as much as you, though."

Puck almost gagged. And then almost punched himself. Briar was dead. This was not an ordinary sappy moment.

"You know, it makes you think." Briar's chocolate brown eyes were thoughtful.

"What does?" Jake asked, taking her hand in his.

"This place." She leaned against him. "If Ferryport Landing alone can be so beautiful...what would the rest of the world look like?"

Puck felt Jake's guilt. In that moment he was willing to do anything, if it meant letting this beautiful princess free.

"Well, not the whole world is beautiful." Jake tried to change the mood.

Briar let go of him. Puck felt a wave of anxiety come over him.

"Yes, some places can be dead and cold." She pointed to the ground they were standing on. "But that doesn't mean it can't change into something beautiful."

She bent down, took a seed out of her pocket, and planted it. Immediately roses burst out.

"See?" She took Jake's hand back.

"Oh, I see all right. _You_ can make anything beautiful. It's no wonder, really." He grinned at her.

She laughed softly. Puck felt tingles go down his back.

"One day, I _am _going to visit the world. I'm going to plant these everywhere, even in the desert." She gestured to the seeds.

"That's one big quest ahead of you." Jake teased. "Are you sure you're up to it?"

She smiled that sweet smile of hers, the one Puck- no Jake- loved.

"Then maybe you could come with me."

He smiled back.

"Oh, I will. Each step of the way, I'll be there." He placed a hand over his heart.

"Promise."

* * *

><p>And then Puck was Puck again. Not five years old. Not Jake. Puck.<p>

It was a good feeling.

Until he looked at Uncle Jake.

His face was expressionless. His eyes seemed lost, as if his mind was in a different place.

"Oh, man. Look, I'm sorry for-" He started to apologize for taking the Memory Switcher.

Jake held up a hand. "It's all right. That memory had been lingering with me for too long anyway. It's actually a good thing I experienced that...I know what to do now."

He rummaged through his pockets and brought out the same seeds Briar had planted.

"So many years have passed since...since she died." Jake swallowed and continued. "I've been traveling the world, trying to find magical items, trying to distract myself, trying to make myself forget. But I never planted the seeds, not even one. It's the last thing I have left of her..."

Puck said nothing.

Jake sighed, seeming to have made a decision.

"Here." He handed him the map and the hourglass.

"Man, I can't accept these..." Puck shifted uncomfortably.

Jake snorted, and for a moment it was almost as if he was back to his normal self. "I'm not _giving_ them to you. Just thought you could use them while I'm gone."

"Wait, you're going? Just like that?" Puck stood up and blocked the doorway.

"Well, I'll stay for a few days; catch up with family and all that. But then, yes, I'm going."

Puck stared at him.

Jake had changed from when Puck was a kid. There was a permanent sadness in his eyes, something time couldn't erase. But there was something else too...a fiery light, nearly encompassing the sadness.

Over the years Puck had noticed something, they both masked their grief with laughter and smiles. They both pretended that the past didn't hurt them.

It was like shouting to the world: "You see? You can try to ruin my life, you can try to destroy me, you can do anything, but it won't make a difference! "

And just like that Puck knew what Jake was going to do.

"You're going to plant the seeds aren't you?" He asked, already knowing the answer. When Jake said nothing, Puck continued. "But why? Are you sure you're ready to...you know...let go of her?"

Jake hesitated. "I'm not really leaving her, she'll always be with me...as cheesy as that sounds. I just need to gain a sense of peace in my life, ya know? Besides, I made a promise."

Puck ran a hand through his hair. "All right. Good luck with the whole finding peace thing."

Jake smiled, but quickly turned serious again. "The reason I came here was to make sure none of the Grimms get caught up in whatever magic is happening in New York. But now-and I can't believe I'm saying this- I'm trusting you with that job. Since you're such a 'mature' young man that shouldn't be hard."

"Uh, okay." Puck bit his lower lip, something still bothering him. "Listen, you won't tell anyone about that memory, right? I mean, I was only, like, five years old. It was just a stupid promise."

Jake stared at him. "But it was still a promise."

Puck groaned. It looked like there was no getting out of it.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until three hours later that Sabrina woke up.<p>

But when she did, she didn't order him to do anything like she had been doing for the past few days.

She just stared at him with tired eyes.

When she finally spoke, it was with a rare tenderness. "Puck, thanks for-you know- taking care of me."

Puck shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever."

"No." Sabrina insisted. "I'm serious; you could have just gone out. I mean, these were your days off and I bet someone else could have taken care of me if you argued enough. Why did you stay?"

He couldn't tell her that he had stayed because every time he tried to leave, he was reminded of himself as a child. He couldn't help remembering how helpless and alone he had felt. He couldn't help thinking that there was something behind her being sick, some secret she wasn't telling.

He wondered if she was the same.

But most of all, whenever he tried to leave he had a strong feeling that he was leaving her in danger.

For some strange reason he had an urge to protect her.

But he couldn't say that.

"I just felt like staying in the house, okay?" His voice was defensive, but the tone softened as he looked at her. "Look –just- go back to sleep. It's fine."

She raised an eyebrow at him, but relaxed into her pillow and in a few minutes was asleep again.

She didn't hear the exhausted sigh Puck gave, nor did she hear the loud squeak the arm chair made as Puck collapsed in it.

She definitely did not hear the words Puck uttered before he too, was overcome by slumber.

"I'll take care of you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN~** I know what you guys are thinking:

But...but...but...Sabrina became an EVERAFTER in Book 9...and Everafter's don't get colds!

My response:

I DON'T CARE ABOUT BOOK 9! It stunk. Like rotten fish on a hot day.

The worst part? "Oh, Sabrina, I killed your friends and am the master of the organization that tore your life apart. Not to mention the fact that I kidnapped your parents, stole your baby brother, and possessed your loving grandmother. But that's okay. Just HUG me and everything will be okay. All I need is _love_."

And the whole becoming an Everafter thing? It wouldn't have been so bad if it was done in a subtle way...but it wasn't.

Most importantly,people are supposed to DIE. That's LIFE.

So you can expect the people in this story to turn old and gray.

Since I'm not going to follow Book 9 in this story...like... at all.

* * *

><p>Now, I'm not going to tell you guys to review...shocker, eh?<p>

I don't need to.

Because everybody on here knows how it feels when they want to be appreciated for the work they did.

I mean, if you worked for days on essay and your teacher just looked at it and threw it in the trash...you'd be angry, right?

The thing is...I don't want to be like those review hoggers and say stuff like 'if I don't get a million reviews, I won't update.' Because that is seriously annoying.

But at the same time I don't want to tell you _not_ to review...

Which is why I'm going to make Puck tell you instead!

_**Puck:** That's right. Use me to do your dirty work. Thanks a lot._

_**Me:** You're welcome! And while you're at it you can also do my laundry, vacuum the house, do the dishes..._

_**Puck**: I was being sarcastic. And you know what? I'm tired of being ordered around._

_**Me**: Should I feel guilty?_

_**Puck:** Yes!_

**Me**: Oh...then can you _please tell them to review?_

_**Puck:** Review...I can't believe I just said that. _

_**Me:** Thanks! I'm going to eat ice cream._

_**Puck:** :(_


	8. Cookies

A/N~**WARNING:** This A/N will concerns a very serious topic and is not to be taken lightly. I am not forcing you to read, but would really appreciate it if you did read this. If you can't respect my opinions then please refrain from commenting.

Yesterday was September 11, 2012. Exactly eleven years ago this day, we had the 9/11 bombing. I was three years old at the time so I had no idea what had happened. In fact, I didn't know what 9/11 _was_ until a few years ago. Until then I'd always thought that people hated Muslims like me because they thought we were weird. Even now, that is partially true, although not the whole truth.

I always though fanfiction was a safe site, a place where I could share my opinions and be respected by fellow writers. I was right. The people I've met on FF couldn't have been more decent and friendly.

Not everyone is like that though.

When I go on places like deviantart, youtube etc, I see people insulting who I am and the religion I stand for left and right. To be honest, I'm sick of it. It's the same arguments over and _over_ again. It's sad, because people don't even know what they're saying, they're just repeating what the media or their friends told them.

I'm here to defend these accusations. No, I'm not some crazy Muslim terrorist out to convert you. I'm a girl, fourteen years old, who is tired. Tired, angry and sad of what the world has become. But before I go ahead I just want to say there is no such thing as Islamic terrorism. it's a total oxymoron as Islam condemns terrorism. And whenever you hear 'Muslim terrorist' that is also incorrect. Why? A true Muslim, who actually follows Islamic teachings, could never be a terrorist because to be a terrorist you would have to go against Islam.

Most of you know that nearly three thousand innocent people were killed that day. I know and my hearts go out to those families who are still suffering because of it.

That's a lot of people. Any human being would feel pain thinking of how their lives were taken. Because that's what makes us human, isn't it? We show compassion and mercy, we cry, we laugh, we live, we die.

But too many of us are dying.

Did you know?

Did you know of the thousands of people who are being murdered, ruthlessly killed, having their home demolished, and their lives torn apart as I write these very words?

Have you heard? More than 500,000 thousand children under the age of five have been killed in Afgainistan. For what crime were they put to death?

Have you heard? Of the 80,000 people killed in Chechnya? Or of the estimated 20,000-50,000 Bosnian women raped by Bosnian Serb soldiers in a systematic campaign of humiliation and physiological terror? Of Somalia, where a mother is forced to let one of her children die of hunger because she cannot feed them, let alone herself? Or of the 109,000 casualties in Iraq? In Syria? In Palestine? In Africa?

Of course you haven't. And if you have, you don't care.

But if you were reading this right now, and a child collapsed in front of you, wounds bleeding, hands outstretched for help, would you sneer and turn away?

Of course not! You would rush to help that child!

But right now, people like that child are dying, the scenario repeating itself over and over. And we do nothing.

It's not like we _can_ do much though, the majority of us are just kids.

So, all I'm asking of you is this: think. Think of all I've told you, reflect on it, search it up to see if it's true, whatever you want...just _think_.

Because thoughts can become words. And words can become actions. And actions can change the world.

Thank you for reading this.

* * *

><p>IF I HAVEN'T REPLIED BY PM YET I WILL DO IT SOON. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME! I HAVE FIFTY SEVEN PM'S TO REPLY BACK TO!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PenguinLoverGurl:<strong> Oh, my God, I totally forgot to tell you last chapter! I'm so sorry for what happened to your dad and I hope he's okay! Just so you know, I actually _did_ pray for him, I'm not just saying that. For your review...Thanks! Phew, I'm glad you thought the Jake memory was good! Yeah, I know what you mean :)

**Anonymous:** I'm sorry for the spoilers, I'll try not to give any more away. But thank you! Glad you thought so!

**Circe**: I love your reviews :) They actually have criticism. It IS starting to get repetitive, which is why I'm changing it. The magical activity will come in later chapters as will the magical items. I know! Why a HUG? Book Nine was such a disappointment. Wow, thank you so much! You have no idea how happy you made me!

**Guest**: Welcome :) I know...book nine stunk...big time. EXACTLY, all these books are so predictable. The Last Airbender? It's a book? I never read it.

**Fairytale17**: Puck is happy someone finally understands him :) I'll try to bring Sullivan in more, he's just such a naughty chimp...thanks so much, it's great that you can relate! All right, I updated! Keep your end of the deal! :D

**Kiss Me Slow**: Eid Mubarak to you too! I know, it was just so hot...inshallah, next year will be better.

* * *

><p>This chapter is dedicated to <strong>Cat<strong>(**TheAfterShock)** for being the 200th reviewer.

I know she probably feels like strangling me or at least throwing a melon at me for never talking to her anymore, but I just wanted to say... you'll always be my favorite Kitty! Even if you probably feel like killing me after you read that :)

* * *

><p><span>Cookies<span>

"Mr. Goodfellow! What movie did Napoleon star in and who was his co star?"

Puck lazily brought his head up from the paper he'd been doodling on, finding himself face to face with Professor Collins.

"Uh..." Puck scratched his head thoughtfully.

_Think. You knew Napoleon. What movie did he-_

"Hey! Napoleon never starred in any movie! He lived a hundred years ago! And what does that have to do with the evolution of human habits anyway?" He asked indignantly.

Collins smiled at him. "So it appears you are still with us, Mr. Goodfellow. Do inform us next time your brain decides it needs a vacation."

"No need for that." Puck replied almost instantly; he really didn't care if he got into trouble. "I always need a vacation. You should go on one sometimes, studies have shown that it reduces stress and gray hair. "

The class snickered.

Collins didn't _have_ any gray hair, but he was nearing forty and was very conscious of the brown mop on top of his head. Had Puck said it to any other teacher, he would have been thrown out for sure. But the Professor was-for some strange reason-fond of Puck's mischief.

But that didn't mean he'd ever let Puck win.

"Ah, but you see, you need to _deserve_ your vacation. If you had completed your analysis and report of growing communities for example, I might have let your mind wander off. But as current circumstances have it, you haven't."

Puck groaned internally. It wasn't his fault the report wasn't finished...or even started to say the truth. It was Aisha's!

He remembered how delighted he'd been when she'd agreed to work with him, he'd thought that he could just sit back and relax while she did all the work.

Boy, was he wrong.

He hadn't seen her since that rainy night and he was more than a bit annoyed that she wasn't even bothering to come to her classes!

People began to file out when the class ended a few minutes later. Girls chatting along with their friends, guys pushing and laughing like the idiots most of them were. On a usual day, Puck would be among them.

But today he didn't feel like getting up from his chair.

He sat slumped over, crumpling the drawing in his hand.

It was a masterpiece, really. A stick figure of a girl who strangely resembled Aisha was being flung off a building by a handsome young fairy.

All right, so maybe Puck wasn't an artist...but it was the idea that counted!

There was a sudden screech of a chair being dragged across the floor.

Puck looked up. Not everyone had left.

His green eyes were met with icy blue ones.

The guy looked about his age, but with long black hair that fell over his eyes and framed his face, almost as if he was trying to hide from view.

What was he doing in the classroom? Puck was sure he'd never seen the guy before, but maybe he was here to talk with Collins (who by the way was sitting on his desk, ignoring Puck completely).

"Hey." Puck said.

Blue Eyed Boy didn't respond, just looked at Puck with an impassive expression on his face and left.

_Well, that was rude,_ Puck thought. What was it? Ignore Puck Day?

"Hey, Robin!" A redhead peered into the classroom, with several girls lingering behind her. "Aren't you coming?"

Puck grinned in spite of himself. When all else failed, you could always count on Megan to stay. She was a cheerful girl of medium height, always sporting a smile. A little too bubbly and clingy for his taste, but she- at the very least- knew how to appreciate Puck. And to be honest there had been very little appreciation for his behalf lately.

Tragic.

"Yeah...wait a sec." Puck called. He gave the drawing one, last dirty look before swiftly throwing it in the trash.

"What was that all about?" She asked, trying to keep up with Puck's long strides as they walked down the hallway.

"Nothing...just my stupid partner. She hasn't been attending her classes."

"Oh..."Megan got a thoughtful look on his face. "You know, I'd work with you...if I wasn't already working with Syrah." She gestured to the cluster of girls behind them.

"Uh-huh." Puck replied nonchalantly, not paying any attention. He reached for one of the doors and stepped outside.

It was a nice day; clouds dotted the otherwise perfectly blue sky, the breeze swept back his golden hair and the smell of-

Ugh. What was that smell?

Now, Puck was a master of smells; being the proud creator of a variety of odours after all, _did_ give you certain knowledge. It only took one whiff for him to realize what it was. And it only took him one look to realize who was making it.

Standing off to the side were a group of guys, with their lighters out, giving a bad boy vibe, trying to look cool while smoking.

If it hadn't been for the fact that the Marshmallow had given him a huge lecture before on drugs, smoking and alcohol he might have been one of those guys. All he knew about it before was that it got you into trouble and made you happy at the same time, which really didn't sound so bad to him.

But now that he knew, he was disgusted. Why would anybody take something that they _knew_ could kill them?

And people thought _he_ was stupid.

The whole point of pranking was_ living_ life to its fullest! And vice versa! (Well, to him anyway)

A whoop interrupted his thoughts.

One of the guys pulled out some papers, looking like he had won the lottery. They were fairly far away, but Puck could hear them (being a fairy came with all sorts of quirks).

"Can't believe he actually did it!" The one with the paper hollered. With the bloodshot eyes and clumsy movement Puck could tell he was drunk.

Another snatched the papers away and sneered. "Think he's too good for us, huh? We'll show him."

He clicked the lighter and the flames lingered on the papers before engulfing them completely.

The rest of the group looked uncomfortable.

"Uh, I don't think that was a good idea..." Murmured a particularly short guy. He was wringing his hands and looking around frantically. "He'll kill us when he finds out."

The one with the lighter laughed, pointing at someone behind the building. "Not us. _Him_."

Puck turned to look where he was pointing at.

It was Blue Eyed Boy, the same person who'd ignored him in class. His eyes were downcast and he was slowly walking away, completely oblivious to what was happening around him.

"Robin!" A voice hissed at him.

Puck jolted in surprise, Megan's arm stopping him from heading off to the boy. He had forgotten she was even there.

"What?" He glared at her, jerking out of her grasp. He had to warn that guy...

"Don't go there." She said, almost desperately.

"Why?"

"Because those people are trouble!" Megan threw her hands up in frustration. "And that other guy, he's a Pyromaniac! Everyone knows that!"

A pyro- what? He wanted to ask what that meant, but he didn't want to seem like an idiot. Plus, he had never seen Megan so worked up before, so it must be pretty bad.

"All right..." Puck said.

After all, those people or whatever they did to Blue Eyed Boy weren't his problem...

Right?

* * *

><p>"<em>Liebling<em>! Take your shoes away from the sofa!" Granny Relda scolded Puck.

He had just gotten comfortable lying on the sofa, and he thought it was unfair that he had to get up and put his shoes away just because of a little dirt he might cause. The Old Lady really needed to appreciate the messes he made, and even if she didn't what was the big deal? She could just get Grimm to clean up after him.

"Old Lady, it's taken me exactly two minutes to adjust myself. If you make me take my shoes off it'll take me another two minutes to put them away and all that time- which could have been spent making me happy- will have been wasted." He tried to make her see reason.

Sabrina, passing by the living room, overheard him.

"Aww, poor baby. Can't even put his shoes away!" She leaned over him to pinch his cheeks. Hard.

"Ow!" He swatted her hand away.

On the sofa opposite to him, Daphne let out a huge sigh.

Feeling the Old Lady's intense glare, Puck sighed as well, kicking his shoes off in surrender.

Granny Relda gave a satisfied nod in his direction. "Thank you, Puck. I know you just came back from University and you must be tired, but try to control yourself, dear." Heading back to the kitchen, she turned around and said, "And don't lay a hand on the cookies! There for some friends I'm having over!"

As soon as Granny left, Sabrina snickered at him.

"What are you snickering at?" Puck glared at her. Nobody should be laughing at his discomfort.

"Oh, nothing." She smiled that smile he knew was meant to aggravate him.

"You shouldn't be laughing, Grimm. You should be serving me! Doing my work for me..." He added wistfully, thinking of Aisha.

She snorted in reply and focused on her cell phone.

"Who are you texting?" Puck asked, trying to bother her, but also actually curious to whom it was. If it was a guy...

"Aisha." She responded in a flat tone.

"What?" Puck bolted up from the couch and snatched the phone away.

He had barely time to look at the screen, before she kicked him. Sure, he had been expecting the kick, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"I told you never to take this without asking." Sabrina shot at him.

"I just wanted to talk to her! She hasn't been returning my calls." Puck defended himself.

"Yeah, well, she hasn't been returning any of mine either." Her attention was back on the phone. "Maybe if I spam her with texts, she'll pick up."

"Oh." He was disappointed. "When was the last time you heard from her?"

"Um." She avoided eye contact with him, suddenly sounding uncomfortable. "That night it rained."

Daphne let out another sigh.

They both turned towards her.

"What's wrong, Daphne?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, why so _mellow_?" Puck laughed at his own bad joke.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and turned back to Daphne who was twirling a ring around her fingers miserably.

"I'm hopeless." She sighed yet again.

"Hopeless at what?" Puck tried to ask helpfully.

She threw the ring on the ground. "I'm just hopeless, okay? Leave me alone!"

Whoa. It looked like the Marshmallow had some serious mood issues. Probably hormones and a part of growing up...ugh.

Funny, he usually attributed mood issues to Sabrina.

Speaking of whom, shot Puck a look of scorn and moved beside Daphne. He put his hands up as if to say, _what did I do?_

"Daphne?" Sabrina put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "You don't have to tell us what's bothering you, but we're here to listen."

She stepped on Puck's foot. "Right, Puck?"

"Uh, sure." He said, wincing.

Daphne looked up with pitiful eyes. "It's just that, I'm almost sixteen!"

_Ah_, Puck nodded with understanding. He remembered how that felt.

"And?" Sabrina prompted.

"And I'm still alone! Do you know how pathetic that makes me?"

Puck stopped nodding. Pathetic, alone and Puck did not go in the same sentence.

"It's all right, Marshmallow." Puck put a comforting arm around her. "Look at your sister. She's almost _twenty_ and she's still 'alone'."

He meant it as a joke, but one look at Sabrina proved otherwise.

Her face became impassive, but not quick enough to hide the flash of hurt.

Still, she tossed her hair back and glared. "Oh, yeah? For all you know I could be with someone right now."

Puck's mouth went dry. Wait. What? Did that mean she _was_ with someone? And she didn't _tell _him? How dare she? Oh, he was going to make the guy regret-

"Uh, hello?" Daphne waved her hands in his face. "I realize you and Sabrina are in denial and I might be interrupting some big soap opera, but we're talking about _me_ right now."

"I don't see what the big deal is." "Puck snapped at her, annoyed at having his thoughts interrupted. "Aren't you in love with my brother?"

Daphne rolled her eyes in a way that Puck suspected was supposed to make him feel inferior. The nerve!

_Yup_, Puck thought, _she is definitely dealing with hormones_.

"That was _years_ ago, Puck."Daphne said, as if explaining things to a little child. "It was just a childhood crush."

Puck snorted. _Sure._

"Plus, I stink at magic!" She continued.

"What? No, you don't!" Sabrina cried incredulously.

"Yes, I do! I can't even make this stupid ring work!" Daphne stared at the ring on the ground with disgust.

Puck picked it up and looked at it carefully. "What was it supposed to do?"

She hugged her legs to her chest, her chin set in determined pout. "It was supposed to show me my heart's desire. I wished it to, since it's a wishing ring and all, but nothing happened."

"Nothing?" Puck said doubtfully. He knew the Marshmallow was better than that.

"Nothing!" She exclaimed. "All that happened was that my friend called me to go to some party with her in Manhattan. As if I'd go... alone."

"You never know." Sabrina said, trying to be optimistic. "Maybe you'll find somewhere there."

Daphne opened her mouth to say something, when Basil burst into the room.

He was sweaty and panting, carrying a school bag in one hand.

"I'm home!" He shouted and then flung himself on Sabrina and Puck. "Did you come back from University already? How was it? Can I go with you next time? Do you guys like chocolate? I really like chocolate. My friend, Maryse, gave me some and-"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa._" Puck exclaimed. "Someone's hyper."

Basil bounced up and down on his heels, nodding. "I ran all the way home. I'm really hungry, is there anything to eat?"

"Nope." Puck replied. "But if you're really desperate, wish on the ring. It does wonders."

"Hey! Don't make fun of me." Daphne pouted.

"What? I'm giving you _encouragement_. Be thankful." He held the ring out to Basil, who took it and closed his eyes.

"I wish...for a plate of cookies!"

And lo and behold, a plate of cookies appeared on the table.

"Awesome!" Basil grinned.

Puck gave a whoop of happiness and ruffled Daphne's hair before grabbing a handful of cookies. "See, Marshmallow? It works and makes some pretty good cookies too."

Sabrina elbowed Puck. "Don't take them _all_."

Daphne stayed where she was, looking glum.

Five minutes later, a scream was to be heard within a ten mile radius of the Grimm house.

Granny Relda stood in front of them, with a spoon in her hand, looking very intimidating indeed.

"_Where are the cookies?"_

Basil gulped and threw the ring at Daphne who shrugged and said, "I told you it sucked; you can't make something out of _nothing_. Besides, it was Puck's idea in the first place."

And that was the reward Puck got for trying to cheer Daphne up. Whatever happened to karma?

* * *

><p>A few days later, as Puck was packing his bag for his classes, a thought struck him. He didn't need Aisha to help him! He was smart, wasn't he? (The answer to that was undeniably yes, and anybody who said otherwise deserved to be dumped into Sullivan's filthy bathwater.)<p>

Yep. He was going to go to Collins and ask for, no- _demand_ for, extra time or a different partner. And he was going to get it.

Feeling rather determined, Puck was about to leave his room when a glint under his pillow caught his eye. The memory switcher.

He lifted the pillow to reveal the glowing hourglass and map from Uncle Jake, as well as the ring Daphne had abandoned.

His hand paused above the objects, but after a moment of hesitation he scooped and deposited them into his pocket.

Better safe than sorry, the Old Lady always said.

True, Puck didn't believe in all that bogus.

But there was a first time for everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN~** I know it's short, blah, blah, only nine pages instead of my usual fifteen, blah blah blah, ends off in the stupidest way possible blah blah blah, nothing really happens blah blah blah...and I'm sorry for that. This chapter was going to be at least four pages longer, but I decided to end it. Sorry folks, especially for the long wait.

I really do have a whole plot planned out, but I'm not sure if you guys will support it...another reason for my terrible updating. Plus, I'm just so darn lazy.

Oh and HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT: I have broken one of the sacred laws of fanfiction_. __**Thou shall not insert thyself into the story line as thyself or as a character.**_ And what did I do? I based Aisha off ofe me. How pathetic is that? Very pathetic. So from now on, she is NOT based after me. She is her own person. And a very important person in this story...*cough* spoiler *cough*

I started high school in case you were wondering. If I was in my dramatic moods I would say it sucked. As it is, I'm always in a dramatic mood, so yes, it sucks. It's the second week and I already have a science test, French test to study for, a project due, some dumb essay etc...

Really, it's not that bad though. Not all my friends are with me, but meeting new people is fun. People from my old school were used to my crazy behavior, but people_ here,_ are all, "Is _she_ always like that? So loud? So crazy? So dramatic? Always reading?"

And my friends just shake their heads and go, "Wait till you know her for a few weeks. She'll drive _you_ insane."

It's actually really funny. I love these reactions.

But just because I want to make myself feel better, I want YOU to tell me your stories of woe before I tell you any of mine.

Yes, it's another QoD: **What was your worst school experience?**

Failed your math test the same day your best friend ditched you and the teacher gave you a weeks' worth of detention for being late? Missed your field trip and had to spend a day with the older students? Or maybe you were home schooled and your parents did something? I don't know.

_Aisha: So you don't know __**anything?**_

_Me: Oh, shut up. I'm not the one who doesn't answer people's phone calls and ditches their friends for no reason._

_Aisha: No reason? You of all people know what happened, what would have happened, what can __**still **__happen..._

_Me: You're voice is creeping me out._

_Aisha: Thank you._

_Me: That's not a compliment. But while I'm not complimenting you, I might as well tell you to tell people to review._

_Aisha: Forget it. You can't make me-okay, I'll do it! Stop pulling my hair! _

_Me: I stopped. *waits*_

_Aisha: *sighs* I might as well say it since no one's going to find out what happened to me if they don't...review. Just review. For me...Ow! I told you to stop pulling my hair!_

_Me: It wasn't me! It was the cat!_

_Aisha: You don't __**have**__ a cat!_


	9. Eggs and Horror Movies

**A/N~** Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldy, Voldy, Voldemort!

Hee hee, sorry, I was watching Potter Puppet Pals. It's hilarious.

* * *

><p><span>Anon Replies<span>

**PenguinLoverGurl:** All right, non serious part of your review. DOWN TORIS! DOWN COCONUT! Yeah, something bad happened...hee hee, I can't tell you that, now can I? It would ruin the surprise, and that sort of stuff has happened too often, so no... Daphne is going! Calm down! Who doesn't like chocolate? That IS weird. And your QoD rendered me speechless. That happened when you were _six?_ I hope you kicked Payton :)

I'm going to address the serious part of your review now. Thank you for thinking, thank you for understanding my message. I'm glad to hold your respect :) I wish everyone would see these things the way you do, because you're right. Just one thing though. What you said about your dad being attacked by Muslim suicide bombers who committed suicide because it was Ramadan...that really bothered me. So I hope you don't mind if I try to explain _why_ that bothered me. Suicide is against Islam, so if somebody suicides they do not die as a Muslim. Secondly, you say they attacked your dad because it was Ramadan. In Ramadan, we're not supposed to even lie or argue because it will break our fast. And I know you probably hate the guts of that person for what they did to your dad. I would too if it was my dad. But I just want to point out that those people who are now titled 'suicide bombers', these people are half insane from the trauma and grief they have been put through. Their family are killed, their home destroyed, and everything that made life living for is gone. I'm not justifying what they did, but I just wanted to let you know, they hurt too. And I respect you too, Isi, thank you for that comforting message.

**Stupidusername:** Thanks. But, hey, at least this is a long chapter! Thank you for understanding. I think people just don't like what they don't know, because what they don't know scares them. I think it's cool that you're Mexican :) I'm glad you're on my side. Thank you! Glad you like the story so far! And that quote is so true, I love it. I might even make Aisha say it.

**Betsy:** Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter even if you won't find out what happened to Aisha just yet...My hints...were really lame hints. So the tongue sticking is spot on! Thanks for reviewing!

**Fairytale17:** Yay! You're an adult! Well, you survived and Puck's proud of you. Yep, you sure are keeping your side of the deal! Thanks! You don't know how much that means to me. :)

* * *

><p>I delighted in hearing of your school experiences. Especially this one: <em>This one time I was rehearsing for a play but I had pulled an all nighter the night before. I was so tired that I was singing random songs tunelessly. I wouldn't care about it if our principal hadn't recorded it and put it over the intercom the next day.<em>

That principal is evil and at least **Alapest** was good humored enough to laugh. So yes, this chapter is dedicated to you **Alapest**!

Oh and special shout out to** **kerosto929 ****for reminding me of my complete ignorance for Canis! I completely forgot about him...

* * *

><p><span>Eggs and Horror Movies<span>

"Basil!" Daphne screamed from her room. "Give me back my mascara!"

Puck could hear the thundering footsteps as Basil ran down the stairs, laughing like a madman. "Daphne has a date! Daphne has a date! Daphne has a-"

_Slam_. The door banged against the wall, drowning out Basil's words, as Daphne went after her brother.

Thinking that it would be amusing, Puck threw down the keys he'd been fiddling with and walked over to watch the show.

"It's _not_ a date!" Daphne towered over her brother with her hands on her hips.

For a moment, the redhead seemed baffled. "But...you're all dressed up!"

It was true, Puck thought, as he looked Daphne over. She was wearing a strapless beige dress that swirled down to her knees; it had transparent floral layers, with a white sash in the middle. Her brown hair fell in soft curls around her face, but she didn't have much make up on. Puck was glad for that, it made her seem more real, more like the Marshmallow he knew. He felt a pang of sadness, thinking of how much she'd changed.

"It's just a _party_." She yanked the mascara from Basil's hands. "It's my friend's, cousin's, best friend's sweet sixteen. Everyone's going. Not like you'd know anything about going to a party."

"Hey!" Basil seemed offended. "I've been to parties. We made gummy bears."

Daphne gasped, and Puck saw the expression of the little girl he had grown to love as a sister. "You made _gummy bears?_ Why wasn't I invited?"

"Sorry, only twelve and under." Basil held his nose in the air. "Besides, you would have eaten all of them." He added as an afterthought.

"Why, you little-" Daphne reached for him threateningly.

Soon, the two were playing a vicious game of tag around the living room.

"Puck!" Sabrina shouted from the top of the stairs. "Stop making all that noise! I'm trying to work."

Puck snapped out of his amused gaze. He glared at her.

"I'm not doing anything, so you can just shut your mouth."

Sabrina ran down and came to a stop before him. "Yeah, right." Glancing at her screaming siblings, she sighed. "What did you do?"

"For the last time, I didn't do anything! Why do you automatically accuse me?"

"Because they're acting like a bunch of animals and as we both know very well, that's your signature trait."

When the Old Lady walked in a few minutes later, she walked in on a warzone.

Daphne had managed to catch Basil, and was now attempting to tickle him and avoid his kicking legs at the same time. A shattered vase lay beside them.

Puck and Sabrina looked like they had fought with a chicken and lost. Feathers covered them and the ground around their fierce pillow fight.

"Enough!" Granny Relda gave a sharp, ear piercing whistle.

Sabrina and Puck turned around, looking sheepish while Daphne let go of Basil, causing his head to hit the floor.

"Ow." He muttered, getting up and rubbing his head.

"Would any of you like to explain that scene to me?"

"She started it!" Puck and Basil exclaimed at the same time Sabrina and Daphne pointed their fingers at the boys. "It was him!"

Granny Relda shook her head in dismay, although Puck suspected she was hiding a smile.

"Whoever it is, I want my living room clean._ Now_." She added menacingly.

"I have a party to go to!" Daphne immediately scrambled upstairs.

"I'm working on my resume." Sabrina exited the living room.

"But...but..." Puck stuttered, looking at the mess around him. He hated cleaning up.

"I don't wanna clean up!" Basil finished for him.

"Too bad." Granny Relda handed him a broom and dustpan. "I expect the room to be sparkling."

And so, after an excessive amount of grumbling, they set off to do the incredibly painful task otherwise known as cleaning. Puck was reluctant to start, especially after he saw the Old Lady sit down on the sofa, drinking tea, as if two innocent boys weren't being tortured right in front of her.

After sweeping exactly four shards of glass, Puck cried out in pain and dropped the broom.

"What happened?" Granny Relda asked, putting her cup down.

"My hands! Something's wrong!" Puck gasped. "I told you I was allergic!"

The Old Lady looked as if she was resisting the urge to roll her eyes, which really wasn't fair, since there really was something on his hands.

"That's just dust, _leibling._" She replied calmly.

"And people aren't allergic to dust?" He demanded.

There was a sound of a key being turned, followed by, "We're back!"

Red and Canis entered looking flushed and energetic.

The Old Lady smiled. "Did you two have a nice time at the park?"

Puck blinked. "What were you doing at the park?" Mentally Puck added, _and not here cleaning up_...

"Yoga. And then we took a long walk. It was fun, right?" Red grinned at Canis.

"Yes." He gave her one of his rare smiles. "You should come with us next time, Relda."

Granny chuckled, but it seemed a bit forced. "Surely you don't need an old woman like me tagging along."

Canis looked at her with barely concealed concern. "You need to keep up your strength."

The Old Lady stayed quiet for a moment. "I'm trying, old friend..."

For the first time Puck noticed the tired creases on her face, the slight shaking of her hands as she held her cup, the way she held on to the sofa for support.

A strangely hollow feeling was forming of inside Puck. He knew the Old Lady was-well-_ old,_ but he never thought of her as ill or weak. She was and would always be the person who had stood in for him as family, who had accepted and adopted him, who had been there for him when he needed her.

It was only right, Puck decided, to be the same for her.

He continued to clean up the mess without another word. When he was finished, he cleared his throat, "Anything else, Old Lady?"

She looked at him in surprise, "No, thank you, _leibling_."

He shrugged in response and reached for the coat hanger.

"Going somewhere?" The Old Lady asked, eyebrows knit in confusion.

"My shift." Puck said, thrusting his arms through his jacket. "Save me some dinner."

"Oh." There was disappointment in her tone, which she was clearly trying to hide. "I was rather hoping tonight would be a family dinner. We never get the chance to eat together anymore, and I made some of my rare delicacies."

Puck said nothing.

The Old Lady smiled at him and reached out to pat his hand. "Go on, before you get fired. We'll try the family dinner another day then, maybe you could even invite one of your friends over."

There it was again, that sinking feeling of overwhelming concern and guilt. Without thinking he blurted out, "I'll probably get off early today. Maybe I will bring a friend over."

"Wonderful." She sighed contently. "Life seems to be slipping away so fast sometimes, _leibling_. Sometimes I just want things to be like old times. But whether or not that's possible, I always want to be a part of your life."

_So do I_, Puck thought, as he stepped outside.

His footsteps slowly walked away from the house.

_So do I._

* * *

><p>"Who should I throw it at?" Zain asked, bouncing an egg in his hand.<p>

Puck squinted from his place on the ladder, choosing his victim carefully. "That guy. The one in the red shirt."

"Why him?" Zain ducked behind the shelf opposite to Puck. "Oops, almost got caught by Mr. Boring."

"Forget about him." Puck waved a hand dismissively. "This is our break, so technically we aren't doing anything wrong."

Zain snorted. "Throwing eggs at innocent shoppers isn't wrong?"

"Of course not!" Puck exclaimed. "Falling victim at the hands of the Trickster King is a privilege!"

"Trickster King?"

If Grimm had been there with him, she probably would have slapped Puck for his mistake.

"Nothing." He added arrogance into his voice. "Look, it was your idea to dare each other and I'm daring you to throw an egg at that guy. It's easy!"

"I just don't want to lose my job." Zain responded, but he took careful aim from the ladder and fired.

The guy wearing the red shirt gasped as egg yolk and egg shell clouded his vision. He wiped the slimy substance from his face and stared at the ceiling incredulously, as if expecting more eggs to rain down on him.

Puck gave a nod of satisfaction, not even bothering to hide his grin.

He had picked the guy out on purpose of course. Red Shirt Dude had suddenly barged into Toys R US, looking wary and dishevelled. It had taken Puck exactly two seconds to realize Red Shirt Dude was in fact Blue Eyed Boy, and another two seconds for him to form a plan.

He would throw an egg at him, then Blue Eyed Boy would come over and start insulting him and _then_ Puck would have been forced to tell him what he had overheard about him. Not out of the goodness of his heart of course, but so Blue would be so grateful he'd bow down and start expressing his thanks immediately. And Puck would emerge triumphant, having managed to help someone while preserving his dignity. Brilliant!

"You know," Zain interrupted Puck's evil brain at work. "Throwing that egg was really satisfying."

He grinned. "Wait till you throw eggs at passing cars. Come equipped with at least a dozen eggs, leave laughing and full of confidence. Plus, it's downright hilarious." Remembering what he had told the Old Lady, he suddenly added, "Come over for dinner tonight, I'll show you."

Zain jumped off the ladder. "Nah, I can't. I told my mom I'd be home by 10:00. I think she's worried I'll get kidnapped or something." He rolled his eyes. "Overprotective is her middle name. I wonder when she'll notice that I'm almost an adult now."

"Careful now. The word 'adult' still gives me shivers."

"Ha." He snorted, clearly amused at thinking of Puck as an adult. "I think that has something to do with your obsession in terrifying and pranking all of humanity. Speaking of which, that guy's leaving in a hurry. I think we scared him off."

Puck's head whirled around; sure enough Blue Eyed Boy was gone. Darn it! The plan hadn't worked!

_Just leave him_, his brain told him, _I thought you didn't want to be a hero?_

He didn't! He was a villain, what did he care what happened to Blue? Naughta, zilch, nothing.

Of course, if he left right now, he'd have the chance to throw eggs at passing cars _and_ at Blue once he'd told him! A hero didn't do things like that!

"Hey, where are you going?" Zain asked as Puck ran to the exit. It had been too long since he'd thrown eggs at people, the prospect was exiting.

"Have something I got to take care of. Cover my shift for me, okay?" Puck spoke over his shoulder.

Zain sighed. "All right. Just tell me one thing first."

"What?" Puck turned around.

"Why the heck do you keep eggs with you? And whoopee cushions? And maple syrup? How they fit into your pocket in the first place?"

Puck grinned. "Some things are meant to remain a mystery."

* * *

><p>Daphne stared at the city below her. She glided her fingers over the glass wall that separated her from the world and watched as birds flew in between clouds, despite the smoggy Manhattan sky. One day, she wanted to be like those birds, flying away from everything supercilious and fake so she could just be herself. Sure, she'd flew with Puck, but she still wondered how it would feel to spread her arms in the air, soaring away and laughing at everyone who had scoffed at her dreams. Would it be scary? Was there a chance she'd fall? Probably, seeing as Granny Relda still wouldn't let her grow wings-even for a day- although Daphne had begged and begged.<p>

It wasn't like Daphne would be like Icarus, from the old Greek myth, and drown into the ocean! She was smart enough to make wings that wouldn't melt from the sun...

"Hey." Somebody tapped her shoulder. "You're Daphne, right? Daphne Grimm? You new to these parties?"

Daphne turned around to face her questioner and sarcastically replied. "No, I'm the _other_ Daphne Grimm. You know... the one who's also new to these parties."

In her mind she thought, _lamest pick up line ever._

The boy cracked a smile; so he wasn't completely humorless. Looking him over, it was hard to find a fault, especially is his looks. Light brown hair and eyes, tall frame, high cheekbones...her friends would most definitely have rated him as ten out of ten.

"I'm Andy." He smiled in a way that was obviously supposed to dazzle her, but did nothing except creep her out a little.

"Well, you already know my name, so..." She glanced at the crowds of people behind him, suddenly feeling cluster phobic. "Hey," She asked suddenly, "What do you mean I'm new here? This is Lydia's sweets sixteen, isn't it?"

Lydia. The name itself made her mind whirl. She couldn't help it! Every time she thought of the conceited, spoiled, and sadly- very pretty- girl, she was always reminded of the vain Lydia who had ran off carelessly with Wickham in Pride and Prejudice. What could she say? Daphne loved romantic classics, especially the ones in which the characters actually got together. She'd have to introduce them to Puck and Sabrina one day...

With a jolt she realized that Andy was still talking. "...but she gets her parents to host some huge party at least once a month. This is just a little more extravagant than usual."

Daphne glanced around the fully decorated room and back at the glass walls of the skyscraper. "You can say that again. I bet my own wedding won't be this fancy."

Andy laughed again and despite herself, Daphne felt herself warming up to him. It had been so long since her jokes had been appreciated what with her family being so busy all the time and her 'friends' being how they were...

As if on cue, a voice cried out, "Daphne, come over here!"

She rolled her eyes, but slowly walked over to the girl who'd called her. She had straight black hair, large brown doe eyes, dark skin and a heart shaped face. Wearing a dress way shorter and tighter than Daphne's, it looked like she was going to one of those clubs...

"Do you think it's okay to drink this?" Natasha held up a glass.

"What is it? Juice?"

"Of course not." She rolled her eyes in a way that made Daphne furious. "We're not at a preschool party, you know."

"You drink underage if you want; it's your life, not mine." Daphne turned haughtily away, making it clear she didn't care what Natasha did. And she didn't. If Daphne's _real _friends had been here, she'd be having fun for sure. It didn't matter where she was as long as she had people she could joke around, have fun, and be herself with.

But Taylor was participating in one of her intense swimming competitions; Maliha had guests over, Anjali was at a wedding, and the rest either didn't want to go or weren't allowed to.

Daphne wished she'd stayed at home too, the only reason she'd come was to see if the wish ring would actually work. So far the only person who was bearable was Andy, and even he wasn't her ideal type.

_So what is your ideal type?_ Her conscience asked her. _Blond, colour changing eyes, King of-_

_Shut up!_ Daphne shouted at herself. _I don't want to think about him. _

So she didn't. She walked off to join a group of people who she didn't know, but looked and hopefully would be nice. To her surprise, Andy joined her too.

A few hours later, her head started to spin and it took all of her strength not to drop on the floor, snoring. She couldn't believe she'd been excited to come here, especially when all she wanted to do now was leave. It might have had something to do with the fact that she'd stayed up all night watching horror movies with Puck (obviously his choice), screaming and clutching her pillow in terror while Puck laughed hysterically as the murderer took a knife and slowly-

Yeah, she was freaked out. Even when she went to bed, she hid under her covers, the images forever stuck in her mind as she occasionally peeked out to make sure a murderer wasn't standing in front of her bed, holding an axe...

That also explained why she was feeling a little paranoid. She was never going to watch horror movies with Puck again! No, she was going to go straight home -never mind that it was only eight- and flop down on the couch and forget this day had ever happened.

Now, to find her ride...

Daphne had come with Natasha and her friend, since she didn't have a drivers licence yet and probably wouldn't be allowed to drive all the way to Manhattan even if she did.

Warily, she went pushed through people, searching for her 'friend'.

After ten minutes of no luck, she started asking random people if they had seen her.

"Hey." Andy tapped her shoulder. "Looking for Tasha?"

"Yeah." Daphne replied, relieved that someone knew where she was.

"She's kind of passed out, right now. I think she's going to stay with her cousin and drive back in the morning."

"What?" Daphne yelled, unable to control herself. "I want to leave now!"

Silently cursing in daphneish, she searched through her bag for money. She'd take the subway home.

All she found were a few crumpled tissues, her emergency wand, a notebook, and her phone. No money. Whatever. She'd call Puck to pick her up. He might not have gone home from work yet.

Fudge. Her phone was dead. Why, oh why hadn't she charged it?

Andy cleared his throat beside her. "I'm going to leave soon, so if you need a ride, just say so."

Now, Daphne was not an idiot. She had watched enough movies to know that a girl should_ never_ take a ride from the handsome stranger, lest he turn out to be an axe murderer or worse...a vampire who ate bunnies.

But then again, Daphne was no ordinary girl. She was a Grimm and she'd been through enough battles to kick any villain's butt, evil bunny vampire or not.

"All right." She responded, eyeing him cautiously.

She followed him to his car, a red Mercedes, trying not to show her feelings. Evil vampires always drove flashy cars.

"So, where to?" Andy asked, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

Daphne watched his slender hands move, _tappity tap tap_, just like a madman before he killed his victim...

"Daphne?"

"Oh, yeah..." She tried to keep her voice from shaking as he put her address onto his GPS.

"So, you come to Manhattan often?"

"Uh, I have friends here, so I visit them sometimes." She said thinking of Faerie.

"Oh."

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, until Andy spoke again.

"Had fun at the party?"

She snorted. That was an easy question. She was about to answer when she noticed what road they were on.

"Hey, this can't be the right way!" Daphne exclaimed. They were passing through an old, abandoned neighbourhood. The houses looked worn down, the paint long since peeled off; it was like passing through a black and white movie, even the sky was gray.

"I'm just following the GPS." Andy frowned.

And then, as if on cue, Daphne was thrown backwards into her seat as the car came to a screeching stop.

"What happened?" She asked as Andy cursed under his breath.

"Must be a flat tire." He groaned, swinging the car door open. Daphne peered over to see his crouched figure by the front tire. "Yep. These roads are so messed up, it's no wonder the tire got punctured."

"So what do we do now?" Daphne asked, more to herself than him.

"I don't know." He climbed back into the car, sliding closer to her. "We wait, I guess."

"Wait?" Daphne grew panicked at the idea of them in the car...alone...for a long time. "Don't you have a phone?"

He held it out to her. "No battery."

She grimaced. Now that she thought about it, she felt stupid. There must have been someone at that party with a phone. She could have called home, but no, she had to go and accept a ride from a total stranger. Who could possibly be an axe murderer, or a vampire. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Hey, it's okay." Andy said in a reassuring tone, clearly mistaking her frustrated expression for that one of fear. "Somebody will come along and we can get help."

He seemed so genuinely concerned about her that Daphne almost felt bad about thinking him as a bad guy. Almost.

The bad guy's always pretended to be good; Daphne had watched enough horror movies to know _that_. Her hand slid into her bag and she tightly gripped her wand.

"You know, you didn't answer my question." He reminded her.

"Oh, well, it was kind of boring to be honest. I didn't really know anybody and everything just seems more fun with your friends there."

"You don't like Tasha?"

Daphne shrugged. "I don't like her attitude."

He was quiet for a second. "Do you like me?"

She shrugged. "You're okay.

Daphne wasn't sure, but it looked like he was trying to hide a smile.

"Phew, it's getting cold in here." Andy grinned at her, and then-almost impulsively- put his arm around her, bringing his face closer to hers.

And that did it. In a split second, Daphne had her wand out; there was a flash of white and then- she gasped.

Because Andy was no longer there.

In his place was a frog.

* * *

><p>Puck pushed his way through the crowds of people, not bothering to offer any apologies.<p>

He had to find Blue Eyed Boy before it was dark. The sun was already starting to set, the sky darkening behind heavy clouds.

He quickened his pace. He didn't know why he cared so much about the well being of this stranger. It wasn't like he owed him anything.

Then again, if those smoking idiots actually hurt the dude, and people found out that Puck had known about it but still hadn't done anything...well, his reputation would definitely go down the drain.

And he couldn't have his reputation ruined, now could he?

Nope, Puck grinned, shoving his hands in his pockets; the question had been hypothetical anyway.

He fingered the eggs in his pocket. Zain had been right in wondering how the heck Puck managed to keep the things he did in his pocket.

It was a long story. Okay, not really. But it did involve himself emerging triumphant (big surprise) in a bet with the Marshmallow.

She said he couldn't be nice to Sabrina for a day; Puck proved otherwise. He remembered the day clearly, the weird looks everyone had given him, the pain in his heart when he couldn't offer a rude comeback or pelt Grimm with pudding. Still, it had been worth it.

As part of their agreement, the Marshmallow enchanted all the pockets of all his clothes to be-in a nutshell- a suitcase. A very large suitcase, in which he could probably fit in an elephant or two- something he sincerely hoped he could one day use as a prank for Grimm. He delighted in picturing her reaction when she would reach into her pocket-probably expecting something boring and bland-and come it with an elephant! She would scream and her eyes would narrow-

He was looking for Blue. Not thinking about Grimm. Right.

By now, he was passing a dark alley, next to some creepy house with skeletons on the door. He admired their style. How cliché would it be if Blue was there, being attacked by the smoking idiots?

A shout came from the alley, along with voices Puck recognized.

Puck rolled his eyes. It looked like it would always be up to him to liven things up.

"Avast!" He shouted as he jumped into the alley, bringing out his eggs in one hand and a sword in another. Puck had a soft spot for pirates, mainly because they shared a hatred for Peter Pan.

Three guys stopped what they were doing and stared at him incredulously.

One of them was Blue, shoved against the wall, with two other people standing in front of him.

The burly blonde one, Puck recognized was the one who had lit the papers on fire; the one standing beside him must have been the one the papers belonged to.

"Dude," The blonde guy raised his eyebrows at him. "Are you for real?"

At that Puck grinned. "By the time I'm finished with you I'll be your worst nightmare."

And so ensued the chaos.

Puck raised the eggs to eye level, considering his options, and fired.

"Bull's eye!" He cried in delight when one of the eggs hit Blondie straight in the eye.

"I can't see!"Blond Dude desperately tried to force egg yolk out of his eyes. "Kyle, man- help me! Gah, what is this? My eyes are burning."

Oh, yeah. Puck probably should have mentioned that those were harpy eggs; venomous, causing extreme burning in the eyes and rather dangerous to play around with. Oops.

The other one-presumably Kyle- rushed over to help his friend, right as Puck fired again.

He screamed. Puck laughed. Who knew eggs could be _this_ fun?

The two stepped towards Puck; following the sound of his laughter. Realizing this, Puck moved to the brick wall behind him. "Peekaboo! I can see you!" He taunted them and added curiously, "But can you see me?"

Just as Puck thought, they stumbled over to where he was, Puck jumped out of the way and they collided into the wall.

"Tisk, tisk." Puck scolded the groaning men on the ground. "Didn't your mother ever tell you to watch where you were going?"

There was a sharp intake of breath behind him. Puck turned around to find Blue, still standing there, frozen as a statue.

"Uh, this is where you start bowing and expressing your thanks." Puck waved his hand at him superiorly.

"What just happened?" Blue scratched his head and looked around as if in a dream. "Did you really just attack my attackers with eggs?"

"You want the short version or the long version?" Seeing Blue's face, he decided. "You look like you're in shock; let's go with the short version. Some dudes didn't like you, so they cornered you in an alley, and I-being the amazing person I am- was passing and by pure chance happened to have eggs in my hand. I threw them at your attackers, they-being the idiots they are-bumped into the wall. I'm pretty sure they're passed out now, but they'll be awake in a few hours. Anyways, everyone's happy, especially you judging from the way you keep on thanking me and begging me for my autograph."

"Um, I never thanked you..."

"But," Puck looked him menacingly in his eyes. "You will. Endlessly."

"_Sure._ Yeah, thanks. Okie dokie. See yah." And he walked off.

Puck glared at his retreating back, searching for an egg in his pocket, as he caught up with Blue.

"I don't think you quite understand the word _endlessly_."

He stopped in his tracks. "Look, I don't know who you are. Yeah, I'm grateful that you helped me and all-heck, it's probably the most civilized thing anyone's done for me in a long time."

Puck bristled at the word. _Civilized_. How insulting.

"But how do I know you're not one of those jerks that pretend to be nice to me and- you know what? Forget it. Just leave me alone."

Puck could see he was shaken up. It would probably be a nice thing to comfort him.

"That's what the loners always say."

Blue increased his pace; Puck increased his.

"Why are you following me?"

"Because I feel like it."

"_Why?"_

"Because I want some answers, Blue. Do you know why those guys were after you?"

"My name is Adam."

"Whatever." Puck said in a bored voice, although the name was not what he had expected. "Answer the question."

Adam stopped in his tracks. "How should I know? Those people were definitely in trouble with the law; they said I burned something of theirs, something they needed. As if I would go around burning anything that belonged to them. But who cares what I do? I'm just a pyromaniac and I'm here if you want to blame me for anything! Maybe your house burned down; maybe I did that too, maybe-"

"Whoa, calm down." Puck interrupted his little rant. "I never blamed you for anything, except making me use up all my eggs. Now I have nothing to throw at you."

"You threw that egg at me, didn't you? At Toys R Us?" He narrowed his blue eyes.

"Besides the point." Puck waved his hand impatiently, and then, although he had a pretty good hunch of what it was he asked, "So, what exactly is a pyromaniac?"

Puck could see Adam's shoulders stiffen, as if the word bothered him. "A person with a mania for setting things on fire."

Puck was silent for a moment; he could see Adam waiting warily for his response. "That is so...cool! Wait...is that supposed to be a bad thing?"

To his surprise Adam actually laughed, his shoulders relaxed. "It is if everyone treats you like a lunatic. Which they do, no matter how much I try to explain that I'm not one."

Puck raised his eyebrows, impressed. "You must have done something pretty bad. What was it?"

With that question, Adam's face turned impassive again. He turned his face away, but not before Puck saw the chagrin in his eyes.

In an act of rare companionship, Puck quickly changed the subject. "You know, I never even noticed you were in one of my courses. Do you have a partner for that stupid report Collins assigned?"

He laughed again, but this time there was no humour in his voice. "Like anyone would work with me."

Puck sighed, remembering his own turmoil. "At least your partner didn't ditch you."

"Big deal. Everyone loves you. It won't be hard finding another partner."

"But I want someone who can actually do the work and get me good marks." He complained.

"Who were you working with anyway? You could just ask them to come back."

"Aisha." He said glumly. "And she's disappeared off the face of this planet; won't even answer her phone."

"Aisha?" To Puck's astonishment, the name brought a smile to Adam's face.

"You know her?"

"Course. She's the only person who's ever been nice to me."

Puck tried to think of a 'nice' Aisha...and failed.

"Why don't you just knock at her home? Demand that she talk to you?"

"Because I don't know where she lives! Duh."

An eternity seemed to pass before Adam, looking puzzled, replied, "I do."

"What?" Puck cried and seized him by the shoulders, shaking him vigorously. "Take me to her!"

* * *

><p>"Oh, fudge!" Daphne groaned as she tried to get up quickly, hitting her head on the car. "Ow. Double fudge. Triple fudge!"<p>

"Ribbit!"

"Oh, man." Daphne closed her eyes. "Please don't let Andy be a frog, please, please, please!"

She opened her eyes.

He was a frog.

"Gah!" She screamed in frustration, throwing open the door with one hand and grabbing the slimy Andy in another.

What was she going to do? Andy was a frog. Daphne couldn't drive. And to make matters worse, the wand she had was only for emergencies; a onetime use, meaning she couldn't use it to turn him back.

"Ribbit!" The frog croaked at her, jumping off her hand and on to the sidewalk.

Daphne propped herself on the curb, putting her head in her hands. It was all because of the horror movies, she decided. They had made her jumpy and paranoid-

"Ribbit!"

"Shut up!" She turned on the frog. "This is all your fault!"

The frog stared at her unblinkingly, quickly succeeding in making Daphne feel guilty.

"I highly doubt the frog understands you." An amused voice behind her said.

Daphne jumped, she knew that voice. It was the voice that haunted her nightmares... or dreams, depending on how you looked at it.

Mustardseed.

"What are you doing here?" She glared at him. "And don't say 'I could ask you the same thing.' That is so cliché."

It wasn't like she hated Mustardseed, quite the opposite. Ever since she was ten and she'd started helping her mom with Faerie, she'd had a crush on him. Embarrassing? Yes. Pathetic? Even more so. But it was hard not to like him, what with all the dreams she'd had about princesses and princes, he seemed like the perfect person. He _was_ a prince after all; a really good looking, sweet, charming prince that treated her like she was four years old.

That's when she started to get annoyed.

She hadn't fought in dangerous battles, defeated the Scarlet Hand, or took part in a coven just so people like him could pat her head and give her a cookie (not that she really minded the cookie part). Still, she tolerated it, kept herself busy with daydreams of when he would open his eyes and see her for the person she was. Not Puck's little friend. Not just Veronica Grimm's daughter. Daphne. Plain old Daphne Grimm.

It worked for four years; four agonizing years of just being his little friend. Then came the Closet Incident.

* * *

><p>There had been a major case in Faerie, which turned out to be the result of a crazy old coot getting revenge for the murder of his rubber ducky. Daphne hadn't been allowed to come because apparently he did some very traumatizing things to his victims. So of course, Daphne had sneaked along anyway.<p>

She was searching through some files in Titania's office, when she heard her mother's voice.

"Thanks, coffee will be great." Veronica's voice came from the hallway

With less than three seconds to choose, Daphne scanned the room and threw herself into a closet. It was obviously a coat closet, considering the fur and feathery coats that tickled her nose. It was all she could do not to sneeze.

"Well, now that _that_ case is out of the way, we can finally put our full effort into Faerie." Daphne could just imagine Titania sitting on her desk, sipping her coffee demurely.

"What a relief." Veronica responded.

They talked about the well being of Faerie, and taxes, and decreasing taxes, then increasing taxes, blah blah blah. Daphne yawned silently, but perked up when she heard Puck's name.

"How is he?" Titania asked with a hint of melancholy in her voice. "He never visits anymore."

"He's fine." Veronica assured her. "Working hard at school and as happy as ever."

"And...Sabrina?" Daphne heard the unasked questions in Titania's words. _Are they together? Is your daughter making my son happy?_

"Fine, fine." Veronica didn't skip a beat. "They're great friends."

Titania snorted, "They'll be together soon enough, no use worrying about it."

Daphne smiled in the dark; she couldn't have said it better herself.

"And your other daughter?"

"Oh, Daphne's great. She was really excited about this mystery; we couldn't have solved it without her."

Daphne grinned, basking in her mother's proud words.

"I suppose it won't be long till she ends up with my younger son." Titania mused.

"You never know with Daphne." Her mom replied, as if also contemplating the idea.

Daphne blanked out, not hearing the rest of their conversation. Were her feelings really that obvious? Did they really think she would end up with Mustardseed? She frowned, for some reason it bothered her. At first she thought it was cool, people thinking they would be together, like fate or destiny. But the more she thought about it, the more she didn't like it.

It was like people taking Puck and Sabrina and saying, "Hey, these two like each other! And look, he has a brother! She has a sister! They'd be perfect for each other!"

That was just other people deciding who she would be with, other people choosing her destiny for her. Mindless!

After years of certainty, there was doubt in her mind concerning Mustardseed. She'd always thought that one day he'd like her for who she was. But what if he didn't? What if he only liked her because that's what other people expected him to do?

First of all, that would suck.

And second of all, Daphne just wouldn't let that happen. _She_ was the master of her destiny and she decided who she would be with.

* * *

><p>Daphne kept on repeating that to herself as she found herself staring into Mustardseed's eyes.<p>

_He doesn't like you. You don't like him. He doesn't like you. You don't like him._

"That's not what I was going to say." He gave her a wry smile.

_He doesn't like you. You don't like him._ "Huh?" Daphne blurted out, and then cursed herself for not listening.

"I wasn't going to say, 'I could ask you the same thing.'" He repeated patiently.

"Oh, really?" She gathered herself to her full height, secretly thrilled that she was only a little shorter than him. "What were you going to say then?"

"Well, first I was going to compliment you on your dress, and then I was going to ask why you were talking to a frog, although I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation to that involving the words 'magic' and 'accident'."

She smiled in spite of herself; he really did know her well. And then she frowned because he only knew her as a friend.

"Uh-huh." She crossed her arms, making her face emotionless. "What are you doing here again?"

He stopped smiling, "You don't want to know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN~ **Booyah! I wrote seventeen pages! Almost double last time! You people better be happy.

About the whole Dapherseed thing, I've realised that it's a really meaningless pairing. It's like the whole Harry and Pippa thing and makes no sense at all.

Daphne never said she liked Mustardseed. And, yeah, she said Pinocchio was hot...big WHOOP. Does that mean she's in love with him? No. Is she in love with Mustardseed just because Puck and Sabrina are together and he's Puck's brother!? No! That's the exact reason she doesn't like him, at least in this story.

There's only two reasons I can see Daphne start to like him for:

I can definitely picture Daphne helping her mom out with Faerie for the well being of Everafters. That could result in her being around Mustardseed and the start of a friendship.

Two...I think Daphne's obsession with princesses and princes at the age of eight would stay with her. She might have liked Mustardseed because of that.

But otherwise, I think it's very unlikely they be anything but friends. Unless, of course, your story expands on that and circumstances are different.

Now, where were we? Oh, yes. Thanking me endlessly :)

Especially since I'm sick. I haven't been in school all week, and have been spending my time coughing, sneezing and throwing up.

It's not fun. :(

Reviews would really cheer me up :)

Especially since my eyes get all teary when I look at the computer screen and my head starts to hurt, but I wrote this chapter anyway. I know, I'm amazing, you don't have to tell me :P

Anyways, I've been reading this book, Deception, A Haunting Emma Novel, ( Fine! My eyes don't hurt that much...I guess) about this girl who can see ghosts and whatever. It's actually good. But I got around to thinking...

**QoD: What would you do if you could see ghosts? Paranormal Activity? **(cue creepy music)

**Or**

**Has there ever been a time when you thought you experienced paranormal activity? **(Terrified screams in background)

You know, I never actually watched Paranormal Activity. But I remembered I watched Bloody Mary when I was four and was terrified to go to the washroom. That was scary. And there was the time in Pakistan when all the lights went out and I was all alone and I swear I saw a hand grabbing out for me in the shadows...(Yeah, I did run to my Mom afterwards, but give me a break, I was four then too.)

_Puck: Scaredy Cat._

_Me: Did you just call me a Scaredy Cat?_

_Puck: Duh. You deaf?_

_Me: My ears are fine, thank you very much. Unlike your face. _

_Puck: *searches face frantically* What? What's wrong with my face?_

_Me: Oh, you'll see. At least, the readers will in Advice from the Trickster King. Which I will update, after months of not doing so._

_Puck: Are you using our conversation to advertise your story?_

_Me: Duh. Lose your brain? Oh, yeah. You don't have one._

_Puck: Very funny. _

_Me: It is funny :)_

_Puck: You always use me :(_

_Me: Oh, Puck, I know, I'm sorry...tell the readers to review._

_Puck: See? SEE?_

_Me: *cough* I told you to do something._

_Puck: Fine, take pity on this ill, weak person, and __**review.**_

_Me: *yanks tree from the ground and waves threateningly* Did you just call me weak?_

_Puck: Very, STRONG, ill person who is totally not going to beat me up with a tree._

_Me: That's better. Now..._

_Puck: I know, I know, review!_


	10. Evil

**A/N~** Today, my aunt was admitted to the hospital.

She's going to undergo an operation tonight, and they'll keep her for at least two more weeks. It was her choice. The operation can go both ways; successful...or...

Yeah.

So, it's a life or death situation. As it always is with cancer.

My whole family is praying and I updated today because who knows? A few more prayers can't hurt.

_Inshallah_, it will be successful, and she'll live a healthy, wonderful and long life.

Please remember her in your _duas (prayers)_.

* * *

><p><span>Anon Replies<span>

**PenguinLoverGurl**: That's fine, I just wanted to make sure you knew both sides of the story. Hey, you commented on the Andy Adam thing! I thought more people would do that...Why, thank you. Dapherseed needs to be handles carefully :) Bacon? Lucky for me, I don't eat it. I wouldn't want to end up like the insane guy's rubber ducky :D Grenade stained underwear? Okay...

**Betsy:** I'm glad I made you laugh :) Thank you! And you're welcome as well, it feels good to be appreciated :) Oh...*evil laugh* You'll find out.

**Sparkle Monkey:** Yay! A new reader :) Thank you. I'm happy you liked it. Ah, Puck just wouldn't be Puck if he didn't have SOME responsibility. He's not a total jerk :) Thanks for reviewing.

**Anon**: Glad you liked it then! Yeah, the chapters are a bit long...well, I hope you read it! Thanks for reviewing!

**ReadnCritic:** Thank you! I tried to keep the characters realistic throughout their maturing. Good thing you found their relationships enjoyable! I like making my readers smile :) You're welcome! And-all praise to God- I'm feeling much better now!

**Fairytale17**: Thanks! Compliments never get old :) Glad you thought so! Whoa, that's creepy! How do you sleep at night?

**Random**: Yay! I keep finding more Muslims on this site when I thought Id be the only one! *high five* :)

**Circe:** Haha, yeah, she turned him into a frog. Thank you! Oh, don't worry, I don't hate Dapherseed. I like it and I totally agree with you on the fairytale, prince thing. Of course they are! But not yet...:D

**Justagirl:** Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Ha, I won't rush it, no worries :) They'll get together...maybe :) *evil laugh*

* * *

><p>This chapter is dedicated to<strong> Fairytale17:<strong>

_I live in the experience of paranormal activity, like my house is totally haunted. There was this one time where my family and I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and they weren't just footsteps I mean these were heavy construction boot footsteps, and when we looked there was no one there, they were so loud it made our dog bark. And every once in a while someone in my family will see a shadow walk through the kitchen, so yeah it's kind of creepy at times._

That's paranormal, all right! I wouldn't be able to sleep at night!

* * *

><p><span>Evil<span>

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock._

Imagining how much time was being wasted-even though he was using an imaginary watch- was very frustrating.

"Can't you hurry up?" Puck complained loudly.

"I'm trying to tie my shoes." Adam said from below him.

"It doesn't take that long!"

"I've only been down here for three seconds!"

"Actually," Puck consulted his imaginary clock, "You've been there for twenty four seconds, give or take."

He snorted in response and got up. "You don't even have a watch."

"It's all in the mind, my friend." Puck glanced up at the darkening sky. "All in the mind."

"I'm sure it is." He looked up too, a frown beginning to form on his face. "We better get going."

Adam walked faster, excusing himself-unlike Puck-as they made their way down the crowded sidewalk.

"So, where are we going? A cave? Underground hideout?" Puck asked, genuinely curious about where Aisha lived.

"Nope-sorry, Ma'am," He apologized to the lady his arm had it and then turned to Puck. "She lives in a condo."

"But that's so ...boring and normal." Puck puzzled over this. "And she seems so evil."

"I don't know where you got that idea from. She's a nice person-kinda strange and depressed sometimes- but still nice."

"We obviously know different Aisha's then and although I agree with the strange part, she's evil, I tell you!"

Adam gave him an exasperated look. "How is she evil?"

"She stole my hamburger!" Puck replied, as if that settled everything. Seeing the expression on his companion's face, he hastily explained further, "Besides the fact that she completely ditched me for the report, she-I dunno- I just have this weird feeling around her! Like there's something not right about her."

He expected Adam to snort and say that was ridiculous. Instead, worry lines appeared on his forehead and he mumbled, "That makes two of us."

They passed a Martial Arts studio and for a moment, Puck was reminded of Sabrina. She was the only reason he trusted Aisha in the first place; anyone who could become Sabrina's best friend had to have some credibility.

"Then why do you think she's nice?" He wondered out loud.

"Aisha helped me." Adam said quietly. "She must have noticed the way people treated me and one day, when those two jerks you met in the alley tried to bother me, she confronted them. I have no idea what she said to get them to leave me alone, but it worked. Until, she left."

Puck let that sink in. Aisha willingly helping someone without an ulterior motive? That didn't sound like her at all.

Adam was still talking, "But before she stopped coming to her classes, she gave me her address and phone number-said to come to her right away if anything 'strange' happened to me." He chuckled dryly. "Don't think she knew that 'strange' basically summed up my whole life."

"You could have just said you didn't want her help," Puck reasoned.

"I tried." He ran a hand through his long, black hair. "I hate pity-especially from people I don't know. But, man, she doesn't let a person say no. I think she would have taken a knife to my throat if I hadn't listened to her."

Now it was Puck's turn to laugh, "Holding a knife to someone's throat isn't evil?" Actually, it was freaking hilarious, when the knife was threatened against enemies of course. Yes, Puck had experience in that particular field. He had loved interrogating the Scarlet Hand, back in the day...when life was actually _exciting_.

Adam just grinned, "You know what I mean."

"Yeah," Puck looked ahead," There's a huge, glass condo right in front of us. Are we there?"

He nodded, "Yep."

Puck followed him through the entrance. "Open the door already!"

"Can't. I forgot her buzzer number. Let's just wait till somebody comes and opens the door."

Puck exhaled through his nose, leaning against the wall. "She better be here, Blue. I'm missing a very important meal right now."

Adam's icy blue eyes pierced into his green ones. "Don't call me that. You don't think I'm hungry too? The only reason I'm doing this is because you helped me out with those idiots."

"Which you still haven't thanked me endlessly for." Puck pointed out.

Adam wisely chose to remain silent.

Puck couldn't stand silence...it was too thought provoking. Speaking of which, there was still something he couldn't shake out of his mind.

"Hey," He snapped Adam out of his sleepy gaze, "What did you mean when you said Aisha was depressed? She usually looks happy."

He slowly lifted his head to look up at him. Sure, Puck knew he was probably thousands of years older than him, but those blue eyes held the pain and knowledge of somebody who had lived a long time, experienced what life had to offer...and was tired of it. It was unnerving.

"I've seen a lot of unhappy people." He spoke each word slowly. "They smile, but it never meets their eyes. They laugh, but there's always something hollow in it. And when they think no one can see them, they change completely, take that mask off and bury themselves back into whatever hole of misery they've dug themselves in."

A gust of wind blew in as the door opened and a woman came in with two children. Their laughter and talking filled the room.

"Trust me," Adam said softly, watching the clear joy on the children's faces with something almost like envy. "She's anything but happy."

And with that happy note they swung open the door, entering the condo.

* * *

><p>"Why can't you tell me?" Daphne whined.<p>

"Because," Mustardseed looked pointedly at her, "Some things are meant to be kept a secret."

"I can keep secrets! You know that!" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

He snorted, "Like you kept that secret about the cake when you were twelve?"

She put her hands on her hips and glared, "It wasn't my fault that there were crumbs on my mouth! That cake tasted amazing and I was hungry-plus, that was four years ago!" She turned her nose in the air, "I've changed since."

His eyes sparkled with amusement, "Have you now?"

Something about the way he said that made her blush, but she fought back her reddening cheeks. What did he know? She'd changed a lot!

"Yes." Daphne said firmly.

She waited for him to deny it, but he simply looked her over and turned around.

"You have."There was no hint of playfulness in his voice now.

She went over to him, "It's all part of my new mature phase. I'm being more responsible, so you know you can trust me."

Mustardseed fought back a smile, "I know I can trust you, Daphne. It's just some Faerie business."

Daphne jumped onto a concrete beam and started walking carefully with her arms spread out. Like a trapeze artist...except she was only a few inches from the ground. It was one of those long, concrete blocks that people used to park their cars against.

"Yeah. So how's it going over at my favorite kingdom? And don't say 'everything's wonderful' like you do to all those boring business people."

Mustardseed smiled. "Everything's wonderful."

"Hey!" She reached out to smack his arm, almost losing her balance.

"I'm telling the truth." He held up his hands in surrender, "Everything really would be wonderful if Puck would start answering his calls. I think he's ignoring me."

Daphne turned around sharply, "Why would he-whoa!"

Her foot slipped on the beam and she felt herself falling.

Into Mustardseed's arms.

"That was very responsible of you." He held back a snort.

"Oh, shut up." She pushed away from him, trying to ignore the jolt of electricity she'd gotten when he caught her.

"Ribbit!"

Daphne whirled around to find a big, green frog staring up at her. Her hands flew to her mouth, "Oh, Andy! I'm sorry, I completely forgot about you!"

"You named the frog Andy?" Mustardseed asked in a bored-I-already-know-what-this-will-lead-to voice.

"The frog _is_ Andy." She replied haughtily, and then turned sheepish, "I turned him into a frog."

"You turned him into a frog." He repeated.

"By accident!" She quickly added.

"_Why_ did you turn him into a frog?"

"Because," Now she really was embarrassed, "I was feeling paranoid and I thought he was going to make a move on me. And...because I thought he might be a vampire."

"Did he sparkle?" Mustardseed asked sceptically.

"No...But he was good looking! And he had a flashy sports car!"

"Daphne," He put his hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes seriously, "You have got to stop watching Twilight."

"No way!" She took her hands off her shoulders. "It's hilarious! It's the horror movies I've got to stop watching. And you can blame Puck for that."

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"Well, what now?" He combed his hand through his blond hair. "Aren't you going to turn the frog back?"

"Can't." She sat down on the concrete beam. "I only had my emergency wand, and that's a onetime use only."

They were silent for a moment until Mustardseed spoke, "Give me your wand."

She lifted her head, "Why? It doesn't work."

"Just give it."

She went into Andy's car and brought out her brown bag. "Here," She handed him the wand. "It's useless."

He turned the wand around in his fingers and asked, "Do you have a knife?", as if it was common for a girl to be carrying around dangerous weapons.

"Yeah, like I carry out weapons in that handbag. Why didn't I bring an axe with me too?" She snorted.

"Daphne," Mustardseed folded his arms.

"Fine!" She went to the bottom of her bag, opened a zip and brought out a small pocket knife. She handed it to him carefully. "It's not like I was going to actually _hurt_ someone with it, it's just in case someone tries to hurt _me_. I mean, you never know."

He didn't answer her, just stared at the knife for a few seconds before slashing his fingertip open.

In a flash, Daphne was by his side, "Are you insane?" Her voice rising as she stared at the blood on his finger incredulously. "Why the heck did you cut yourself?"

"Calm down." He held up his hand to calm her. "It's only a little blood."

"I don't care!" The sight of red on his finger made her nauseous and brought back memories no matter how small the amount was. "You just cut yourself."

"Yes, because you and your little friend need to get out of here. Imagine the fuss people would make if they found out he was a frog."

"What does that have to do with-" She stopped short when he pressed his finger against the wand.

She held her breath, waiting for..._something_.

Nothing happened.

"Okay." She put her hands on her hips. "Start talking."

"It's direct energy transfer." He explained with his eyes still on the wand. "I'm surprised you haven't learned it, you're an expert in magic."

Daphne placed her hand on her forehead, feeling anger rather than worry. "I don't know everything."

He looked up at her with concern, "I'm fine, okay? Don't worry. I'm just transferring some of my own energy to this wand so it'll work again."

"You could have used my blood." She still couldn't take the picture of him cutting his finger out of her mind.

Mustardseed shook his head, "That wouldn't have worked, magic doesn't run inside your veins," He paused and said bitterly, "But it does in mine."

Sensing a mood change, she quickly asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine." He lifted his finger away from the wand. "Faeries heal fast. See?"

And so they did. The cut was still visible, but it looked days old and half healed.

Daphne remembered to be angry, "You could have told me about this before you cut yourself! That was freaky."

"I'm sorry." His voice was sincere, "But I really thought you knew. It's one of the healing techniques Cobweb taught me...before he died."

They were both silent, thinking back to eight years ago, the first time Daphne had been introduced to Faerie and gone on a wild goose chase to find Oberon's murderer.

"You should probably use this now." Mustardseed gave her the wand.

She took it gingerly, expecting to see blood, but to her surprise the wand looked the same as ever. Narrow, black and radiating power.

She turned towards Andy. The frog was sitting patiently on the concrete beam, waiting.

"_Tornietrio_." She said quietly, pointing the wand in his direction.

In a flash-literally a green flash- the frog dissapeared and good, old human Andy was back. The magic brought him back standing on the beam, probably expecting him to be able to balance. Except he seemed to be in a daze because he swayed and collapsed in a very painful position indeed.

Daphne rushed over to him. "Andy! Andy, can you hear me?"

Andy stared at her with half opened eyelids, "Daphne? Is that you? What am I doing on the ground?"

"Oh, it's a long story." She grunted, trying to lift him up. "I could use a little help here, Mustardseed!"

Reluctantly, Mustardseed took one of Andy's arms and they carried him to his car.

He raved all the way, "I was dreaming about you, Daphne. There was this flash of green and the world looked so big! I was so small and-ow my legs hurt. What happened? Who's this guy?" He paused and said uncertainly, "And why do I have the sudden urge to eat flies?"

Daphne and Mustardseed looked at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>The elevator came to a stop at the twelfth floor.<p>

"We're here." Adam stepped out.

"I still think we should be in a cave, it would make a much better evil lair." Puck followed him out and down the corridor.

"But there's no cable in caves. Or Internet."

Puck considered that for a moment. "Good point, Blue."

Adam looked like he was going to say something, but stopped, probably deciding it wasn't worth the effort.

_Good_, Puck thought, _he's finally learning whose boss._

"All right, apartment number 343." Adam stood in front of said apartment. "What are you waiting for? Knock."

Puck thought about it. "No."

"No-what?" Adam glared at him. "Then why did you even want to come here?"

"No, I won't knock." Puck sighed; explaining things to somebody of limited knowledge was exasperating. "If she hasn't been answering my calls what makes you think she'll open up when I appear at her doorsteps? You knock."

Reluctantly and with a I'm-going-to-regret-this look on his face, he knocked.

No one answered.

"Just keep on knocking." Puck told him in a low voice, "Yelling would be helpful."

"Aisha!" Adam rapped his knuckles against the door. When no one answered, he kicked it, "Open up already! It's Adam; I need your help-"

The door swung open to reveal a glaring Aisha. She was wearing purple, flannel pyjamas, her curly hair was frizzy and out of place, and her glasses were askew. There were dark circles under her eyes, but that didn't stop them from flashing murderously.

"You didn't have to break the door down." She glowered at Adam before catching sight of Puck. Her face went pale.

Puck stepped into the doorway before she could slam the door in his face.

"Uh-uh-uh!"His words may have been playful, but his eyes held real menace. "I have some questions Little-Miss-I-don't-answer-the-phone, and _you_ are going to answer them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN~** I've already started writing the next chapter so, I will try to update soon.

Some people have asked when there will be Puckabrina. You really don't think I forgot about that, did you? Sabrina will probably be in the next, next chapter. It'll all tie up eventually.

I think some of you misunderstood. I explained reason of why Dapherseed isn't likely, but that doesn't mean I hate it.

I said it's POSSIBLE and with the right plot it can become PROBABLE. *hint*

**QoD: HALLOWEEN'S ALMOST HERE! What do you plan to dress up as, if anything at all?**

**OR **if you're really annoyed of that question...**  
><strong>

**What was the WORST costume you ever had?  
><strong>

I know, everyone's been asking, but I want to know. Halloween is awesome. Who doesn't love free candy?

Last year I wore a short, red wig and this black outfit and let other people guess who it was. Most people said I was either Nicki Minaj or Rihanna :)

And before that I was the Mad Hatter. And the many, many years before that I've been a witch. It was the easiest thing and all I really cared about was the candy!

_Puck: Oh, stop making me hungry!_

_Me: You're always hungry!_

_Puck: But I missed dinner! How about giving me your Halloween candy?_

_Me: Uh...no._

_Puck: Why not? I can't even trick or treat anymore! They say I'm too old :(_

_Me: You're more than a thousand years old. When has that stopped you before?_

_Puck: Good point. And I can always take other kids candy! Or scare them into giving it to me...hahaha._

_Me: Shame on you! Stealing other kids' candy! Just to ease your conscience, how about telling these people to review?_

_Puck: Will you give me candy?_

_Me: Maybe._

_Puck: REVIEW PEOPLE! MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT! At least, my sugar highs do :)_


	11. Hamster

**A/N~**Sooo...

A VERY LATE EID MUBARUK TO ANY MUSLIMS OUT THERE!

AND A NOT AS LATE HAPPY HALLOWEEN TOO!

Yeah, I know it's late. But I'm desi, dude. It's supposed to be late! (Kudos to whoever got that)

You know, I was gonna update LAST Saturday, but then I decided to wait till Halloween and then on Halloween I came home tired and didn't even study for my Geography test.

Yes, I went trick or treating, even though I'm in grade nine. And I'm planning to go until I'm in University! I shall never grow up!

_Puck: That's the way to think! Way to-_

*duct tapes Puck's mouth* It's MY story time.

So, anyway, guess what I was dressed up as? No, not Effie Trinket as **KayKay101** might have told me to be (Although I do a wonderful imitation of her, maybe I'll be her next year)

I did have purple hair though...and a really big hat (so people thought I was the Mad Hatter) and this wonky purple vest with this cape and a skull brooch...

To be honest, _I_ didn't know what I was supposed to be! My mom bought that costume a while ago and I dug it out of Mount Everest in my closet the day before Halloween. But everybody thought I was Willy Wonka and I went along with it.

An EVIL Willy Wonka, mind you. Never forget the evil.

Pretty good stash of trick or treating candy, if I do say so myself **(TAKE THAT SUPERSTORM SANDY! EVEN YOU CAN'T RUIN MY FUN!)** But it was raining, and muddy and slippery.

I came home with my white Nikes soaked (I don't know why I wore them, okay?), blisters on my feet, and a really sore back. Plus, I think I caught a cold again, because my throat hurts when I swallow and my nose is stuffed and I can't smell anything.

But the candy was worth it :) I ate...fifty mini size bars so far? Dunno...

Of course, we always go out and get a truckload of candy from the stores AFTER Halloween...which kinda makes the trick or treating rather pointless, know that I think about it...

Oh, well!

* * *

><p><span>Anon Replies<span>

_There were about five of you guests. Try to make a penname, even if it's random so I can single you out. I don't know if it's all one person or a lot of people._

**Guest:** Thanks! Happy Eid to you too!

**Guest:** Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked them. :)

**Guest:** Happy to hear that. Those compliments never get old. Thanks! Haha, sorry, I like my cliffy endings too much. Thanks for reviewing!

**Guest**: A computer? That's creative. I hope you put all your fave websites on there. (i.e Fanfiction ?)

**Guest**: Hmm...zombie prom queen...you get to look gruesome and awesome at the same time!

**Maliha Fazle**: Oh, Maliha, Maliha, Maliha, Maliha...*shakes head in disdain* THANK YOU! Haha, I can't believe you thought you were being mean, I'm going to have to teach you how to be mean now. All right, then, I will. Thanks for reviewing.

**Betsy:** Thanks :) incognito, yep! Oh, you'll find out...later. Actually, I really want to get the Aisha mystery over with. It's been sitting in my head for too long. Thank you, that means a lot.

**Fairytale17**: You're welcome :) Thanks, I'm happy you liked it. Well, it must be very freaky...I'd have nightmares for sure. Haha, a vampire, as long as you don't sparkle, I'm fine with it!

* * *

><p>Thank you to the 300th reviewer, the guest who was going to be a zombie prom queen!<p>

QoD Winner:_I am going to be Padme Amidala from Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. And... my sister is also being Padme, just in her nightgown. MARK MY WORDS! No one is going to recognize her, while EVERYONE will know who I am!_

_My brother really wanted us to all go as Star Wars characters, otherwise I was going to be Puck! I have this wig, and honestly... the wings would be the hardest thing to find. Next year... And once I figure out how to sew pecs and abs into a shirt, I'm going to go as Jacob Black. "Because Every Girl Should Cross Dress As A Lame Twilight Character Once In Their Life." ;D_

So, yes, this chapter is dedicated to **Archer Princess**! Yay Archie! The Twilight part just made me crack up.

* * *

><p><span>Hamster<span>

"Well," Daphne rubbed her hands together, the chill of the night was finally starting to affect her. "That's that. Thanks for helping, Mustardseed; I couldn't have fixed the car without the wand."

He gave her one of his soft, polite smiles, "It was my pleasure."

She grinned, and reached for him in the darkness, "Don't be going all formal on me. You can become Mr. Polite Prince of Faerie when you go home."

She saw his silhouette- outlined by the moon- shake and guessed that he was laughing.

"Would you rather I act like Puck?" Mustardseed asked. "I've gotten better with my insults."

"No, you haven't!" It was Daphne's turn to laugh. "I taught you most of them and you never did finish that dare."

"I wasn't about to go insulting people who never did anything to me." He sounded indignant, recalling the memory.

Daphne shook her head sadly. "You only had to call them self-leechers. They wouldn't have even known what it meant!"

He peered down at her, "What _does_ that mean?"

"People who care only about themselves." She clarified. "And they totally did! I don't know how you managed to be so nice to them!"

He was silent for a moment. "Do you...remember who they were?"

Daphne thought about it.

"That's funny. I don't remember what they looked like." She frowned. "I only remember that Titania and two other people went into a room and locked the door for some special meeting. I was angry because they wouldn't let you in, even though you were responsible for practically everything that was happening in Faerie."

"I remember that." He responded. "But-"

"Daphne."Andy rolled down the car window. "Can we go already?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." She looked at the fairy beside her. "See you later."

He nodded his head in farewell. "Night."

Sighing, Daphne went around the car to open the door and get in. Her eyes were wide opened now, and she didn't feel like going home. She was in the mood for something exciting, maybe even dangerous...Then again, she was glad to be leaving this desolate place, the old and worn down empty houses that looked all the more gloomy in the dark-

She squinted through the window. Was that something _moving_ on one of the porches?

No, she shook her head. Why would anybody want to live in a place like this?

Nevertheless she looked back, trying to see through the darkness.

She gave a jolt of surprise.

Yes, that was definitely someone, rocking back and forth on a chair. Back and forth, back and forth...what in the world were they doing?

"Daphne?" Andy turned his head and stared at her with concern. "What's wrong?"

She managed to find her voice. "There's someone out there."

"This place is totally abandoned. Are you sure you're not just seeing-"

"No," Daphne insisted, "There's someone on one of those porches."

"Trust me, no one's going to be out in the middle of nowhere at this time. Especially near one of those houses. They look ready to fall apart."

"Stop the car."

"What?"

"You heard me." Daphne unbuckled her seat belt. "I'm going to see who it is."

"Are you insane? It could be-"

But Daphne never got to hear what exactly Andy thought could be out there. She'd opened the door and jumped out.

"I'll be right back!" She yelled, before jogging towards the house.

As she got closer, she managed to make out the figure on the porch. It was an old woman; wispy, frazzled, white hair was escaping from the tight bun on her neck, deep creases lined her expressionless face and her eyes were a milky, almost white colour. She continued rocking back and forth on her chair.

Daphne swallowed. It was only an old woman, right? Nothing scary about an old woman. Of course, Baba Yaga had looked like an old woman too...

_Shame on you_, Daphne scolded herself. _Here is a poor, weak old woman who might need your help and all you're doing is judging her!_

So –just this once- she put aside her wild suspicions and climbed onto the porch.

"Ma'am?" Her voice came out croaky and strange. She cleared her throat and tried again, stepping closer so she could reach out to the woman. "Ma'am, are you-"

The old woman snatched her hand and looked up at Daphne with small, milky eyes. "Brenda? Brenda is that you?"

"Uh." Daphne fidgeted, trying to escape the woman's grasp. "I'm not Brenda."

The old woman sighed, but didn't release her hold. "No, you're not my Brenda." Her hold tightened. "Where is she? Where did you take my Brenda? Foul Faerie."

The woman's fingernails dug into Daphne's skin and Daphne let out a cry of pain.

"Old Woman, let go of her." A voice Daphne instantly recognized, said quietly. "She is not Fae."

"She isn't, is she?" The Old Woman laughed. "If she knows you, that's good enough. She deserves to hurt, like I'm hurting."

And then Mustardseed was there, prying the Old Woman's hand off her. "That's enough. Stop acting like this! I would have expected this from a child, not an elder."

The Old Woman scowled. "I'll do whatever I want."

"Do you know her?" Daphne spoke up, gingerly massaging her hand.

"Unfortunately enough, I do." He replied, with a hint of irritation she seldom heard from him.

"Of course he does!" The woman cackled and turned towards Daphne. Her eyes lingered on where Daphne stood, but it wasn't like she was looking at Daphne, more like _through_ her. "Everyone knows who I am."

"Oh, really?" Mustardseed said dryly. "Try her. She's a Grimm, so she ought to know."

"A Grimm?" A smile broke through on the woman's weathered face. "My, aren't I lucky, today. Go on, dear. Who am I?"

Daphne was about to respond with an 'I don't like playing guessing games'-after all, the woman _had_ scratched her- but stopped. She _loved_ playing guessing games.

"Well..." She hesitated. "You're an old woman."

_Think. _How many old women could there be in fairytales?

"There was an old woman who lived in a..." The Old Woman said softly, waiting for Daphne's response.

The light bulb clicked. "Shoe!"

_There was an old woman who lived in a shoe.  
>She had so many children, she didn't know what to do;<br>She gave them some broth without any bread;  
>Then whipped them all soundly and put them to bed.<em>

The Old Woman chuckled darkly. "What an intelligent girl. Certainly more than that rude fairy."

Daphne looked around; sure that Puck must be around somewhere. Then she realized that the woman was talking about Mustardseed.

"Mustardseed? Rude?" It was all she could do not to burst out laughing.

"Keeps insisting that I get inside my house. Won't leave an old woman in peace."

He made a frustrated noise. "You asked what I was doing here, Daphne. Well, this is it. For the past few hours, I've been trying to convince her to get in the house and act rationally. It's turned out to be failed attempt, as you can see very well."

The Old Woman scowled, but her voice shook, "Ain't nobody going to get me inside. I'm perfectly content to stay out here until my Brenda comes home."

Mustardseed heaved another great sigh. "She's not coming home. I'm sorry, Old Woman. There's nothing I can do at the moment to change that."

At that the Old Woman snarled, "You're supposed to be the _King_. Or are you just filling in for your brother like a fine lackey does? Eh? I supposed as much."

The words hurt him, Daphne could tell. But he smoothed out his features, and said in a calm voice, "Hurting me, isn't going to help her. Staying on the porch until she comes home isn't going to help either."

Daphne decided to cut in, she had dealt with cases like this before. "Old Woman? I'm a Grimm, and we're trained to help out Everafters. I'm sure I could do something to help you."

The Old Woman sucked in her breath. "The last time, I accepted help from a Grimm, my house ended up smelling like a garbage dump."

"That's because you lived in a shoe." Mustardseed muttered under his breath.

Daphne elbowed him to stay quiet. "You can trust me, I promise."

"We'll see about that." She harrumphed.

"Can you please come inside?" Daphne asked in the softest tone she could manage.

"Well, since you asked nicely...all right." She held out a hand. "Hurry up girl."

With a start, Daphne realized that the Old Woman wasn't looking straight her. In fact, she wasn't looking at anything at all...

"Mustardseed?" Daphne whispered. "Can she see me?"

"No," He answered. "She's blind."

"I'm still here, you know." The Old Woman sniffed. "I may have been robbed of two of my senses, but I can still hear, thank you very much. What are you waiting for, girl? Take my hand!"

Daphne quickly took the Old Woman's hand and helped her get up. "What do you mean by _two_ senses?"

"Why, I've lost my sense of smell, dear. Didn't you know? Living in a shoe can do that to you."

It was a good thing that Daphne found that out beforehand, or else she would never have been able to smother her disgusted exclamation when she went inside the house.

A strong aroma emitted from the house, not unlike the smell of a dead animal. It was ghastly.

"What died?" Daphne asked Mustardseed, who had a handkerchief pressed to his nose.

"I honestly do not wish to find out."

_Fair enough_, Daphne thought, as she wrinkled her nose. It wouldn't rude to hold her nose, right? After all, the Old Woman was blind...

"Impudence!" The Old Woman shrieked, nearly causing Daphne to let go of her. As it happened, she jumped, creating a very loud squeaking noise that echoed throughout the old house.

"What?"

"You think that it's all right for you to insult my house by holding your noses, just because I can't see? I would never have let my children get away with such rudeness!"

"Your children?" Daphne tried to steer the topic away from 'rudeness'.

"My children." She repeated, with a hint of melancholy in her voice. "Never knew what to do, with there being so many of them. Now they've all left their mother, save one."

"Brenda." Daphne said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, then your fairy over there had to lock her up! She's all I've left. Can't do squat without her."

"Lock her up?" Daphne stared at Mustardseed. He looked away.

The Old Woman squeezed her hand. "Question him about it later and make sure you grill him good. But for now, take me to my bed, will you?"

"Is it the first room down the hall?" Daphne asked, turning a corner.

"It is. But I'd prefer to sleep in Brenda's room. Second one down the hall."

After Daphne had helped the Old Woman lie down, she smiled softly at the sight of the bitter, seemingly angry woman's face, turn peaceful as sleep overcame her.

"Good night." She said, softly closing the door behind her.

Daphne stepped outside, frowning. She could see Andy's car in the distance-he was probably going to kill her for being gone for so long.

So why not make it longer?

Daphne stood by the porch railing, and looked closer at Mustardseed. "Are you even going to tell me what happened?"

At the sound of her voice, he turned. Even in the darkness, his blue eyes shone. With anger or with sadness she couldn't tell.

"A few days ago, somebody broke into my mother's safe." He began to explain.

"Wha-" Daphne started to say, but he held up a hand to silence her.

"The penalty in Faerie for stealing from royalty is-regrettably- death. Normally, I would have done something to change that, but my mother won't let me this time. I don't know why- I've never seen her get so worked up before."

"Is the girl dead?"

"No. Not yet." His eyes turned a darker shade of blue. "For now, she must make do with languishing in the prisons."

Suddenly, Adele's _Set Fire To The Rain _came ringing from Mustardseed's pocket.

He wasted no time in yanking the phone out. "Hello?"

There was talking to be heard from the other side. It sounded like Titania.

"Yes, Mother." Mustardseed said. "I know. Of course."

More talking.

"I'm coming from the store right now, Mother. Yes. All right. Good bye."

He shoved the phone back into his pocket.

"Didn't know you were an Adele fan." Daphne mused. "Coming from the store, huh? I never thought you'd be a liar."

"As a matter of fact, I did come from the store. Earlier." His face was solemn. "Faeries aren't very good liars, Daphne."

"Sure." Daphne snorted. "So all those times when Puck said he didn't like Sabrina, he was telling the truth?"

"Think about it. Did he ever say, full out, that he didn't like her?"

Daphne tried to think back to a time when Puck had said that. "I'm sure he said it. I just... can't remember. Of course, he did call her names and prank her."

Mustardseed shrugged. "We have strange ways to show our affections. Puck? Even stranger."

"Granted. Now stop changing the subject."

"What are you talking about?" He asked wearily.

"Please spare me the different types of truth telling. Why didn't you tell her where you really were?" She narrowed her eyes. "There's something you're not telling me."

A honk blared.

Long.

Loud.

And once again.

"Get going." Mustardseed's gaze flitted to Andy's car and then back to her. "Don't linger around here. It's dangerous, especially in the dark."

With that, he expanded his wings and rose above the house. "Good night, Daphne."

She could only stare open mouthed after him, before her senses came back. He. Had. Not. Just. Brushed. Her. Off.

But he had.

"Jerkazoid!" Daphne shouted after him. "Don't tell me what to do!"

* * *

><p>"You were sick." Puck repeated slowly.<p>

"Yup." Aisha popped a grape into her mouth.

"For more than two weeks."

"Yup." Another grape went in.

"Then why weren't you picking up your phone?" He asked in annoyance.

"I was sick." She gave him a look. "You really think I wanted to hear your voice while I was recovering?"

Puck made a frustrated noise and leaned against the sofa. They were sitting in her in her living room. It definitely wasn't how Puck had expected it to look like. There were two burgundy coloured couches that contrasted strangely with the beige walls. Normal things like a flat screen TV, coffee tables and ornaments were spread around the room. But that wasn't the weird thing.

The weird thing was that the living room was a jungle.

Literally.

There were plants everywhere. Different types, different sizes, different colors, you name it. Who would have guessed Aisha had a green thumb?

Hmm...he wondered if Grimm had a green thumb. He tried to picture it: Grimm, taking weeds out, getting her finger pierced by a thorn on a rose, watering tulips and petunias...

Nah.

Of course, if she _did_ have a green thumb-like, a really green thumb- that would be funny. Scratch that. It would be hilarious.

"Why are you laughing?" Adam leaned across the coffee table and raised his eyebrows at Puck.

He grinned. "This place makes me laugh. Of course, I find anything strange to be funny."

Aisha ignored his insult. "Are you done with the questions now? I'd like you to leave my home."

"Not reall-_arrgh_!"

A black feline sprung out from behind a particularly large potted plant, and landed by Puck's legs, hissing and clawing.

Puck kicked his legs out, intending to set the cat flying-he probably would have too if Aisha hadn't interfered.

"Ah, Najmah. Calm down. That man won't hurt you." Aisha put the cat on her lap, stroking its head. In a more threatening voice, she added, "Right, Puck?"

"If you want me to talk to the cat, the answer's no. It nearly ripped my pants!"

"What a shame." She didn't sound sorry.

The cat-Najmah-jumped out of her lap and went over to Adam.

Puck hoped it would attack Adam too, and was more than slightly disappointed when it cuddled up to him instead.

"How come he didn't scratch you?" He glared.

"Najmah only attacks those whom she considers a threat to me. She's very protective." She gazed at the cat fondly.

"Whatever." He arranged his feet on the coffee table. "What kind of name is Najmah?"

"It means _star_. If you look above her right eye, there's a white shape there. A white star in an otherwise black body."

Puck yawned widely. "As much as I'd love to chat about how you named your cat-which I'm sure, is _very_ interesting- I just don't have the time. Are you coming back to school or what?"

"You and that project! I will come back, Puck, but I'm not doing the work _for_ you!" She stood up so quickly, that a nearby branch from a potted tree snagged her sleeve.

She pushed her sleeve down quickly, but not before Puck caught sight of the jagged scars-still caked with dried blood-marking her arm.

Puck stood up too, staring at where he had seen the scars. "How did that happen?"

"I-" For once, Aisha seemed to be at lost for words. "Najmah injured me by accident."

"That cat?" Puck shook his head slowly. "The one who supposedly protects you? Yeah, right."

She opened her mouth to say something, deny what he said maybe-but Puck didn't get the chance to find out.

A knock resounded from the door.

Aisha rushed over to answer it, revealing a portly man with balding hair.

"Sorry to barge in Miss, but the folks downstairs say you've taken their parking place."

"Oh, for goodness sake!" She gave a cry of exasperation. "That's the third time this week. I'm telling you, that's _my_ parking space."

The man just shrugged.

"Guess I'll have to settle this myself." Aisha exhaled noisily. "You two. Leave."

Adam picked up his jacket. "All right. I was going to go anyway."

"Puck?"

"I have a mysterious urge to rest my tired feet on this table. Do you mind?" Puck asked with mock politeness. "I don't like leaving without answers."

Aisha slowly raised her eyes to his. "Fine. But you'll be locked in."

"Hallelujah." Puck threw his hands up in the air. "I _love_ being held prisoner in the home of a deranged girl whom I know nothing about! Why not throw in the handcuffs and prison bars too?"

She made no answer, just escorted Adam and herself out the door. As she was about to turn the lock, she put her head back in.

"One thing out of place, Goodfellow, and you're dead."

Puck waited until he heard the click, then rose from the couch, grinning. It was time for some investigating, Puck style.

But first, he'd check the refrigerator. Just in case.

Muffins. Yum. He took two.

Banana bread? Not bad...

And that particularly disgusting, slimy substance in the freezer? Delightful.

Of course, he'd only checked to see if anything was poisonous. He wasn't dead yet so that had to be good.

"Food." He said out loud. "Check."

Puck peeked inside the bathroom, but after seeing some...unfamiliar things, decided to check that off his mental list as well.

He stopped outside a door. There was no 'BEWARE, DO NOT ENTER' sign, but through his vast intelligence and genius detective skills, Puck figured out that it was Aisha's bedroom.

That and the fact that it was the only other room in the apartment.

It was locked, of course. Typical.

But he wasn't called the Trickster King for nothing.

Hunting through his extended pockets, he brought out a paper clip. It was a simple trick really, but highly useful.

It was only a matter of time before the door to Aisha's room swung open.

When it did, Puck's jaw dropped to the floor.

Was it man eating ogres wearing swimming suits? Nope. (Ugh, he had to get that mental image out of his head...)

A gorilla pounding his chest and eating ice cream at the same time? Not even close.

It was toys.

Rows and rows of toys, on the bed, on the shelves, lining the floor. Puck entered, looking awe stricken, "I'm in heaven."

There were stuffed bunnies, teddy bears, little wooden toys...

A secret of Puck's was that he'd always been fond of toys and stuffed animals. As a kid though, most of his toys had been taken away from him.

He would never forget his father's disapproving glare as he snatched his favourite toy (a stuffed unicorn), away from Puck.

"This is child's play. Nonsense! What do you ever hope to get from such ridiculous things?" Oberon had snarled.

Puck hadn't answered. He just watched as his toy was taken from him, thinking helplessly, _happiness_. That's what he got from playing and pretending, that's what he got from staying in his safe little bubble of pranks and laughter. Was happiness such a bad thing?

No, he'd decided. Later that night, he snuck into his father's headquarters and managed to steal away the little stuffed unicorn- right under the nose of one of the fairy guards.

The fairy's name had been Kraven-that Puck remembered- and he'd _let_ Puck steal it. Turning away, pretending not to see Puck-it was obvious that he felt sympathy for the little prince and even did some creative truth telling to Oberon the next day. A fast, little thing with wings had flown in and out with the toy while he wasn't paying attention, or at least, that's what Oberon believed.

For that, Puck had been eternally grateful. He named the unicorn Kraven in the fairy's honor-Kraven the Deceiver.

Looking around, Puck shook the past out of his mind. His father was dead. Puck could play with toys all he wanted now.

The room should have looked happy, what with all the toys, but underneath the seemingly joyful glow, there was something gloomy...something sad and depressed.

His eye caught the sight of a little bear. Or at any rate, he was _thought_ it was a bear; it was old and scruffy, like a neglected rag doll, with little pieces of thread coming apart from the frayed fabric. All in all, it was a sad, pathetic toy, which no kid would ever want. Puck wondered why Aisha kept it, after all, she had much better quality ones.

He sighed. Great, now he was in a serious mood. Nothing good ever came out of that.

Well, as long as he was being serious-which wasn't often- he might as well lie down on the bed and try to make sense of the map. Yeah, the map.

The infuriating, magical map that made no sense to Puck at all. He'd told Jake that he'd watch out for the family, but , how on earth was he supposed to do that when he didn't even know how to use the stupid thing? Night after night he tried, but to no avail.

Grumbling, he searched through his pocket extensions until he came out with the scroll of paper.

"Stupid map," He whispered through gritted teeth, before proceeding to say the magic words, "_Iftah ya Simsim_."

Otherwise known as Open Sesame. Oh, the originality.

Still the same; brightly coloured sparks illuminated cities around the world, indicating strong magical activity. And the brightest light of all-so powerful, that it was hard to look at it- remained New York City.

Puck sat up.

Something had clicked; a noise that sounded like the door turning...darn, Aisha was home! He didn't have enough time to lock the door and pretend he'd stayed on the couch the whole time.

_One thing out of place, Goodfellow, and you're dead._

Somehow, he didn't doubt her threat.

In a split second decision, he launched himself at the shelf, transforming in midair.

He squeaked noisily from the shelf. Puck had turned into a hamster. Pathetic? Maybe, but this way he could watch Aisha freak out as she searched for Puck, and then leap out of nowhere to freak her out some more.

He waited expectantly as her footsteps neared the bedroom.

"Puck?" She called, rather loudly for Puck's little ears. "I know you're here somewhere!"

Aisha entered the bedroom, saying something in Arabic. Puck was pretty sure she was cursing; her tone was murderous and his name was said a lot.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

"If you're hiding here somewhere, I swear- I'll kill you, you little rat." She threatened in a low voice.

Puck snorted. She didn't even get the rat part right. He was a _hamster_, there was a big difference.

She moved towards the bed, but stopped short. "Is that-no..."

It took Puck a moment to realize what she was talking about. The map. He forgot the map when he transformed!

If hamsters could face-palm, Puck surely would have.

Nothing to worry about, Puck told himself. He'd rolled up the map, so even if Aisha opened it, the paper would be blank.

Despite these comforting thoughts, he felt a little anxious as she slowly rolled out the map in her hands.

Nothing to worry about, nothing to worry about...

Except that Aisha's eyes had turned large and disbelieving. She was staring at the paper with a look of utter loathing.

When Puck heard her say the words, he almost didn't believe it.

"_Iftah ya Simsim!"_

Even from his place on the shelf, Puck could tell the map was glowing, showing her everything it had showed him.

If possible, her eyes grew even wider.

And then she hurled the map across the room.

Slowly, she put her hand in her sleeve, bringing out a knife.

"If you come out now." She whispered. No emotion in her voice. "I might not kill you."

Fat chance.

For the first and last time in his life, Puck was glad to be a hamster.

* * *

><p><strong>AN~ **I know what you're thinking:

WHAT THE F***? Really, Shireen? REALLY? I ask for Puckabrina and THIS is what you give me? Some garbage about a woman who lives in a shoe and Aisha and I mean, who CARES about Aisha? What the flip does she have to do with this story? And what happened to the COLD FEET MOMENTS? In case you haven't noticed, this story is still called cold feet! (More swearing...blah blah blah, things I'm too lazy to right...blah blah blah...)

My response: I love insults to my story :) It makes me so happy! Really, insults are just so funny.

But first, go wash your mouth, swearing is bad :(

Sweeties (I call people sweetie, shut up and deal with it!) CALM YOUR BUTTS DOWN! I can't just rush into Puckabrina. I like it when things _build up _and have _meaning_. And, I know alot of you have asked when there will be another cold feet moment. I felt that the one shot cold feet moments were getting predictable and repetitive, so now I'm trying to run this storyline with cold feet moments IN THE LONG RUN.

You guys still need more reassurance on the Puckabrina and plot thingy?

Here are some wonderful examples:

**HARRY POTTER WITHOUT THE PAIRINGS:** A young wizard, with incredible danger and responsibility pushed on to him, standing tall in the face of adversity. Fighting a cruel system in the world, where people are judged by their blood and position in society rather than who they are. And of course, there's the pale guy with no nose that keeps trying to kill him! (HARRY POTTER FOREVER!)

**PERCY JACKSON WITHOUT THE PAIRINGS**: A demigod, son of Poseidon nonetheless, victim of a Prophecy and the key to either Olympus's destruction or saviour. The Titan War is raging, and half bloods are being killed off, and Percy really, really loves blue cupcakes :) (GO PERCY HJACKSON! Anyone read MoA? I loved it.)

**HUNGER GAMES WITHOUT THE PAIRINGS:** The girl on fire. A battle to the death. Only one survives. ( Not my favourite, but definitely amazing)

**_TWILIGHT WITHOUT THE PAIRINGS:_** A girl moves to a town where it rains a lot.

Can someone please just say...LAME?

I think you get my point. Those stories before Twilight are awesome, even without the romance. They can stand by themselves. They have something unique and meaningful. I want my stories to be like that too. Hopefully.

But if you guys really don't like where I'm heading with this, tell me! THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU CAN TELL ME THIS. Well, not really. But after this, I'll have dug myself into a hole so deep...let's just say it's gonna take a bajillion years for me to write what I've got in my head.

I highly doubt I'll live that long.

**QoD: What's the WORST book you've ever read? WHY WAS IT HORRIBLE?**

Dear little, **Kitty **(Cat, duh) accused me of never having a book I disliked besides Twilight. That argument is settled. But I still want to know what you guys think.

Try not to pick Twilight. We all know how it is. (But if you must, make sure to give really good reasons!)

_Puck: Where's my candy? You just left me as a hamster in a room with a wacko! I deserve candy!_

_Me: But you'll live! At least, I think you will..._

_Puck: That's so funny I forgot to laugh! Gimme._

_Me: No._

_Puck: You greedy little-_

_Me: Uh-uh-uh! Swearing is bad!_

_Puck: I was going to say toad._

_Me: Oh, shut it. You aren't getting any candy!_

_Puck: *sniffles, puppy dog eyes* Please?_

_Me: ...*speechless*_

_Puck: *grabs candy bag from Shireen's hand* Ha! You fell for it!_

_Me: Puck! No! Give it back! I'll give you some if you tell the readers to review! You can have two bags!_

_Puck: ...Why don't I believe you? No, thanks. I'll keep the candy. And the readers can give me more when they review. Review people!_

_Me: Puck. I hate you. GIVE ME MY CANDY BEFORE I MAKE YOU HAMSTER CHOW!_

_Puck: *hands candy back* Whatever, the readers will give me more, right?_

_Me: No. They hate you._

_Puck: They love me. __**Review!**__ And make sure to brush your teeth, kiddies! Haha!_


	12. Flowers and Aprons

**A/N~**

Anon Replies

**Guest:** Thanks! Glad you liked it! Well, the waiting is done...:D

**Heh:** I'm overjoyed that you're enjoying this. Really. Thanks for reviewing!

**Anamusedreader**: Your name itself speaks volumes. :) Yay! Glad you find it funny...I try. Yep, the quote was from Bone. Whoa, almost three hours reading this? I'm honored, my friend. Honored. Ha, it's okay, typing on a kindle must be hard. I'm thankful that you actually reviewed! Most people go..."I'm on my kindle, phone, iPod etc...too hard to type...me not review..." Thanks for not doing that! I will keep on writing, so calm down! No need to lead a rebellion! And I'm glad you understand and like what's happening so far. Dude, EXACTLY! Twilight is just pointless. I'm updating, I'm updating! And you only had to wait...a few weeks? Well, at least it's not a few months! Thanks for your review! It honestly made my day!l

**Totally-tali**: Hmm...are you talking about when Puck ruined her study notes and Sabrina exploded on him? Because, then you'd be right. They kinda were acting like that...:D

**Fairytale17**: I'm evil like that my friend. :) Yes! I love making people squirm in anticipation! And I plan to do it more often! MWAHAHAH- Anyways, thank you! I can always count on your reviews to make me feel all fuzzy inside. Really glad you liked Daphne and Mustardseed thing in the beginning, and the flashback. I had fun writing that. I want a room like that too...filled with candy... Oh, nonsense! I'd never kill Puck! At least...not yet anyway! Although it is tempting at times...very tempting...

* * *

><p><em>Worst Book, huh? Easy.<em>

_I began reading 'The House of Night' but realized one thing: It's just another stupid novel about a stupid vampire who's in love with three different guys and one of them is a human, which is against the stupid rules, so OF COURSE they're gonna keep a secret relationship with all of them and OF COURSE one of them is a bad guy and minus the vampires, it's just some tramp trying to 'get with' a kajillion different guys._

_Realized this in the second book. There's 8 books and they're still writing more._

Thank you **Anger Issues!** Just for that awesome vampire comment, this chapter is dedicated to you!

But, seriously, dead on, my friend. Dead on. (Excuse my pun...hehe)

* * *

><p>Don't be confused when you read this. It's not continuing exactly where we left off. But it's better this way. Trust me...<p>

* * *

><p><span>Flowers and Aprons<span>

"Hi-yah!"

Sabrina heard the shout from across the room and turned her head to watch the girl's hand strike out and barely miss the head of her opponent.

"Stop!" Sabrina tried to keep a groan out of her voice. "Olivia, I've _told_ you to avoid causing serious physical harm to your opponent. Avoid!"

Olivia stepped away from the boy next to her, but a glower remained on her face. "Whatever."

"That's not the response I'm looking for." She narrowed her eyes. "You're lucky your partner was actually able to counter your attack. We wouldn't want a repeat of last week, would we?"

At that the girl raised her chin defensively. "It's not my fault she didn't know how to defend herself! And I visited her at the hospital and they said she was going to be fine! So there!"

"Come here." Sabrina beckoned the girl towards her.

Grudgingly Olivia started to follow Sabrina out of the room, their footsteps echoing against the linoleum floor until they reached a door marked 'Staff Only'.

Sabrina fished out a key and opened the door for them. "Come on."

Olivia didn't budge. "It says staff _only_."

"Well, I'm part of the staff and I'm telling you to come in. Right. Now."

Grumbling, the girl entered the brightly lit room and reluctantly sat down on one of the couches. "Why don't you just take me to the manager already? Get me kicked out like everyone wants."

Sabrina's hand paused as she was turning on the coffee maker. Her face softened as she looked at Olivia.

In all honesty, the girl sitting on the couch did not look like a trouble maker. But then again, what trouble makers looked the way you expected them to? She was a slim girl of fourteen; short, spiky black hair outlined her heart shaped face which seemed much too small for her incredibly large, green eyes.

Her jaw was set in a stubborn manner and most people would call the look in her face 'rebellious'.

Sabrina called it a facade.

She sat down on the red couch across from her and stared the girl squarely in the eye. "I don't think so."

Olivia didn't speak, but a hint of relief betrayed her emotions.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to ask you questions." Sabrina responded. "And I expect you to answer."

"Shoot." Olivia started picking at her fingernails, her stance noticeably vibrating a message: _you won't get anything out of me_.

"Do you like pandas?"

"What?" Her head snapped up. "Aren't you going to ask me why I tried to punch that guy?"

A slow smile crept up to Sabrina's face. "I asked if you liked pandas."

Clearly baffled, the girl nodded, "Yeah...I guess. Everyone likes pandas, but what does that have to do with-"

"Uh-uh." Sabrina put up a hand. "I ask. You answer. What did you think of that movie that came out last week?"

And so it continued: Sabrina asking random, irrelevant questions and Olivia answering hesitantly, and then with more ease. Soon, the girl's shoulders relaxed and once in a while she even smiled.

Sabrina tried for another question. "Do you like your name?"

A cloud passed over the girl's features. "I hate it."

"Why?"

"It's stupid. Nobody wants to be named _Olivia_. "

The older girl shrugged. "I think it's nice."

The younger girl sneered back. "There's nothing nice about it. Maybe it would have been if my parents had named me themselves. Then at least I'd get to whine about how unfair they were."

"Who named you?" Sabrina asked softly.

It seemed like a long time before she answered."My grandma. I don't think my parents even wanted the trouble of deciding my name, let alone taking care of me, so they hauled me off to her before I could even speak."

Sabrina said nothing, there was no need to. What she had hoped was happening, Olivia was talking, more to herself than anyone else.

"It's such an old fashioned name. I bet my parents would have named me Brittany or Brooke or something else girly and perfect. But they never even raised me, so who were they to decide? I told my grandma I hated my name. I told her I hated her. Now she's dead."

The girl's eyes were glistening. Shoulders stiff in an effort to stop her body from trembling.

Sabrina sighed and held out her hand. Olivia had done her part and it was Sabrina's turn.

"I'm sure she loved you very much, Olivia." She tried to smile at the girl.

She didn't smile back.

"Yeah, sure. Loved me. I know that, she told me. Guess I never really cared until she..." She trailed off and shook her head. "My parents could never love me like she did."

"You live with your parents?" Sabrina inquired, leaning in tentatively.

Olivia shrugged. "If you call it that."

When Sabrina didn't say anything, a flicker of fear appeared on the girl's face. "You're not...you're not going to call them, are you?"

"No." She said firmly. "I'm not."

Olive breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"But I want something in exchange."

Her expression hardened; there was a tilt to her voice now. "What?"

"Anytime something like this bothering you, come talk to me. This staff room. I'm not going to tell anyone. I just want to help."

She grumbled under her breath. "Sure you do Madame Kick-Butt. I've seen the way you dealt with other kids."

"Olivia."Sabrina grinned.

"All right." Olivia held up her hands in defeat. "I'll come. Maybe..."

She decided to ignore the last part and got up to get the coffee. "Want some?"

"No." Olivia wrinkled her nose.

"That's too bad." Sabrina poured herself a cup. "As long as you're not drinking you might as well tell me why you tried to punch Chad in the face."

At that, Olivia flew into rampage. "He's an idiot. He thinks he's _so_ superior. Just because he's blond–barf- handsome and on the soccer team the girls in school swoon over him. In reality, he's ugly. I told him so and he called me 'Ollie-poppers'. Then he said, I was just trying to cover up my feelings for him and called me 'Lovelia'. He made fun of my name! _Nobody_ gets to make fun of my name."

"Except you." Sabrina pointed out.

"Yeah. And my grandma. She used to tease me. And when Chad insulted me..."

"You just flew off the handle." Sabrina finished the sentence for her.

"Yeah." Olive slumped on the couch, as if a great weight had been lifted from her.

It had.

"I know it's hard, but try to control your anger next time. Martial arts are about _control_. Controlling your body, your emotions..."

"Yeah, I get it Teach. Quit the lecture. You don't know how hard it is to _not_ get angry."

Sabrina held back a snort. Olivia didn't know what she was talking about.

"Yes, I do. And for the record, I've been called much worse names than Ollie-poppers and Lovelia. Stink pot, booger brain, fart face, ugly..."

Olivia looked stunned. "People called _you _names? But...you're not ugly or anything..."

"It was really one person in particular."

She nodded in understanding then looked down at her watch.

"Oh!" Sabrina glanced at her watch as well and said somewhat reluctantly, "You can leave now."

"Yes!" Olivia jumped off the couch and ran out the door. It took about ten seconds for her head to stick back in and say, "I mean, bye."

"Bye." Sabrina tried not to sound remorseful as the door shut.

Great. Olivia was gone. Now what could she do to distract herself?

She took in deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Everything had been okay when she was talking to Olivia. When she immersed herself in other people's troubles, her own seemed to fade away.

But now, she was alone.

And the voices would come back.

Hurriedly, she put on her jacket and rushed out the Martial Arts Studio with a hasty goodbye to her manager.

Already, the buzzing in her head had returned, hazy voices, blurry images...

Her footsteps were light and consistent as she worked her way through jumbles of people on the sidewalk.

_Think_, she told herself. She could go the library or the park; somewhere she could relax and calm down. This headache was probably because of all the stress for the work piled up after she got sick. And all the worrying she'd been doing for Aisha...

_No_, she thought. _Don't think about that. Anything but that._

Her mind searched for some other topic to concentrate on, books, movies, her friends, Puck...

Gah. Why did it always have to rest on Puck?

Ironically enough she was passing the park now. The very same park Puck and she so often visited after their classes.

Of course, they didn't do that much anymore.

She knew she shouldn't be surprised, it was to be expected. Just because Puck was sweet a few times in his life didn't mean his feelings had changed or he'd grown more mature or anything.

Actually, she wasn't even sure she _wanted_ him to be mature anymore. For exactly one week, the pranks had stopped and the entire Grimm house had been peaceful. As peaceful as it could get with flying monkeys and talking dogs (Daphne had temporarily put a spell on Elvis).

Each day she woke up, expecting something disgusting waiting for her. And each day...nothing.

Puck was the same though; loud, obnoxious-not-so-smelly fairy. Ugh.

And when she found chocolate covered tarantulas in her breakfast cereal the next morning? It was all she could do not to smile in relief. After she'd pounded the fairy to a pulp. Naturally.

It was just that when she had been sick with the flu, she experienced a lot of mood swings and headaches. That was normal for the flu, so she didn't really pay much attention to it. But even when she was better again, the headaches, the feeling of someone watching her, that strange sensation in the pit of her stomach continued.

She agonized over this change in her and fretted that anything else changing in her life would also be because of her.

Which is why the tarantulas were a relief. At least she could always count on Puck to be...well, _Puck_.

Sabrina walked around the park, hands in her pockets, her mood suddenly improved as she gazed at the scenery.

It was getting chilly, what with it being nearly winter and all. The trees had lost their leaves, leaving their branches bare and spindly, like skinny hands reaching up to the sky.

The pollution and smog in New York City wasn't much help to the leaves, resulting in the colors to be bland and not nearly as rich in red and orange as it would be in Ferry Port Landing.

Which is why the flower stood out so much.

Isolated in a small, scruffy area, it was surprising how tall the flower stood, how full its petals were.

Sabrina stared in wonder. It was the flower Puck had planted, the one that told the future of a wish.

Edging closer, she puzzled over how on earth it had survived the low temperatures. She held out a hand curiously, intending to bend over and see how it felt...but she didn't have to.

The flower rose to her hand.

It wasn't an illusion because she could _feel _the softness of the petals, she could _feel_ them sliding across her skin. And as Sabrina stepped back she could _see _it swaying-significantly taller- in the wind.

Calm down. No big deal. It was a magical flower, right? No biggie, no biggie...

Still, Sabrina wasted no time in making her way out of the park and hopping on the subway. What she needed right now was to lie down with a cup of hot chocolate, and watch a cheesy chick flick. They always made her laugh.

The last time she'd seen a funny movie was with Aisha. In fact, they were coming home from the theatres when...

Don't. Think. About. It.

Her brain must have been feeling pretty rebellious, because she recalled snippets of their last conversation anyway.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we watched that and survived."<p>

"You should see some of the things Puck watches...ugh, I'm still scarred."

"Ooh, movie night with your one and belov-hey, no hitting the driver!"

"I think said driver needs to shut up and concentrate on the roads."

"I've never got a ticket in my life. No need to worry."

"Sure. It's raining so hard right now that we wouldn't even see it if a deer came out of nowhere-"

"We're in New York."

"Good point. I think that movie killed my brain cells. I meant to say that a person could come out of nowhere and you'd have to swerve to avoid crashing into them and _we'd_ crash and-"

"You think so positive."

"..."

"Sabrina?"

"Aisha!"

"'_Ya Allah_...Oh, God..."

"What are you doing? You'll hit them! Turn left! Turn left!"

_Run._

* * *

><p>Sabrina pressed her fingers to her temple as she got out of the subway, trying to shake away the feeling of panic and fear.<p>

She was almost home now. Walk. Don't think.

But what if-

Don't think. Walk. Go home.

When she had reached the Grimm house, she reached for the key in her pocket. As she was turning the key, some of her resolution fell away, and the question came out.

_But what if she's dead?_

Barely three seconds in the house and she was confronted by a red eyed, sober faced, Daphne.

"She's dead!" Daphne wailed and pushed herself into her sister's arms.

Sabrina froze. Her blood turned to ice. _Dead._

She struggled to get the word out of her mouth. "What?"

Daphne paid no attention to her. "He's dead too! They're both dead and they never even got a happily ever after!"

Sabrina's shoulders relaxed as understanding dawned upon her. "Which book was it this time? Who died?"

"Wuthering Heights! Catherine and Heathcliff! Gah!"

Sabrina did her best not to roll her eyes as they sat down at the kitchen table. Daphne told her story of woes while Sabrina made herself a sandwich, saying, "uh-huh," and "you're right," every now and then.

It wasn't long before Daphne stood up, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Where are you going?" Sabrina asked.

"To read the book again. Duh." Daphne gave her sister a look of scorn before flouncing to her room.

This time, Sabrina didn't bother to resist. She rolled her eyes and bit in to her sandwich.

It was good to see her sister smiling. After coming home from the party in Manhattan, she'd been strangely quiet and distant. She didn't even offer a good comeback when teased about finding that 'perfect someone'; just shook her head and headed up to bed. No giggles. No antagonizing story about this and that. No groans and exaggerated scenarios about what happened.

Nothing.

To tell the truth, Sabrina didn't mind at all. Silence was a nice change in the Grimm house.

Ah, peace and-

"DIE! DIE! Yeah! Take that!" Basil's shouts could be heard from the living room.

Sabrina groaned.

Slowly, she moved her tired self away from the kitchen and went to join Basil.

"Basil." She sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Haha! Bam! Got you!"

"Basil!" She was glaring now.

"Next level! Ha! Die! DIE!"

"BASIL!"

He turned away from his video game and grinned. "Hey, sis. Why are you yelling?"

She fought to remain calm. Calm. She was calm. Right? Yep. Deep breaths.

Sabrina crossed over to Basil's side of the room and grabbed the remote control, shutting down the T.V screen.

"Hey!" Basil sounded indignant.

"I think you can survive not playing Call of Duty for a few hours." She placed her hands on her hips.

"But I was on level-"

She put a hand over his mouth. "Please Basil? My head really hurts."

Her little brother seemed to be thinking it over, calculating the disadvantages and advantages of the situation. On one hand, he could listen and go upstairs where his mom would make him do _homework_. Blech. On the other hand, if he refused, he could squeeze in about three seconds on the game before Sabrina _kicked _his butt upstairs.

Hmm...

"Okay." He smiled angelically and ran to his room.

Finally.

Sabrina smiled, got herself a drink and relaxed on the couch repeating her earlier thoughts: "Peace and-"

Thump. Thump. THUMP.

It sounded like somebody was trying to knock the roof in.

Now beyond frustrated she slammed down her drink and stomped outside.

She really should not have been surprised to see Puck kicking the roof, looking about as frustrated as she did.

But she was.

Stupid. Yeah, she knew.

His wings caught the sunlight and shone magnificently as he floated on top of the roof, turning in different directions with a phone in his hand.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He yelled.

Her thoughts precisely.

"What are you doing?"Sabrina shouted, looking up with a look of rage mixed with bewilderment.

He must not have heard her because she had to yell a second time. Louder.

"You really are as dense as you look, Grimm. I'm trying to find an Internet connection! What else would I be doing?" He frowned. Sabrina couldn't help but notice how parts of his hair glinted gold from the sun and how exceptionally...ugly he looked when he frowned.

"And stop shouting at me!" He shouted at her.

"No!" She yelled back. "Get down here! You just ruined a perfect momen-"

"Shh." He gave her the talk-to-the-hand gesture. "I think I got-no! Why isn't it working?"

"The real question is: what kind of idiot goes on the roof to fix an Internet connection problem?" She paused. "Oh, yeah! You! The biggest idiot there is!"

"Really, Grimm, you've got to stop making yourself feel better by insulting me. Only weak, insecure people do that. Oh, yeah. You're the weakest, insecurest person there is!"

"I'm coming up there." She said in a low, deadly voice. "And insecurest isn't a word."

"It is now." He flashed her a would-be-dazzling smile and flew off the roof, landing beside her.

She wasted no time in putting distance between them.

Sabrina went inside and slammed the door behind her.

Puck followed soon after, but opened and closed the door multiple times before putting the lock in. Checking for possible ways he could sneak things in? Making sure his escape route was secure? She didn't know. Heck, maybe he just wanted to hear the door squeak.

Puck glowered at his phone. "I tried on all the computers, and the Wi-Fi won't even come! The magic box lied! It said 'modern devices' had everything!"

"Don't listen to everything commercials tell you." Sabrina warned him. "And don't blame the phone either."

He slumped against the wall. Sabrina had never seen him look so agitated- well, at least since the time he thought someone had stolen Kraven the Deceiver.

"Why do you care so much?" She enquired with genuine curiosity.

Puck lifted his head. "Research," he said wearily.

"Talk about vague." Sabrina tried not to sound irritated. "Research about _what?_"

"Just-just some stupid fairytale thing."

She stared at him. "I thought you didn't care about fairytales."

"I don't!" He stuck his chin out defiantly. "It's just something important. For school."

Sabrina continued to look mystified. Then the look was replaced with disbelief.

"You could have just looked in our library, idiot!"

* * *

><p>It was times like this that Puck seriously doubted if Sabrina was actually as smart as she pretended to be. Actually, that was a no-brainer. Of course she wasn't!<p>

But that didn't make him feel any less annoyed when he responded, "Uh, hello? My _allergies_?"

Instead of rolling her eyes like he suspected she would, Sabrina appeared to be deep in thought. A smile lit up her face as she grabbed Puck's hand and hauled him to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Puck frowned down on Sabrina, who was crouching on the floor, rummaging through a drawer.

Puck took a step back as she stood up and held out her hands.

In the right hand were a pair of oven mitts, red and frayed at the edges.

In the left hand was a yellow, flowery apron.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Sabrina raised an eyebrow at him. Puck could swear she was stifling a snort. "Put them on."

Puck regarded the items with disgust. "What for?"

"Uh, hello? Your _allergies?_" She tossed the words at him mockingly. "It's perfect armour for reading books. Trust me."

Puck snorted. Yeah. Trust _her_.

"Or were you just making the allergies up? Hmm?"Now both eyebrows were raised.

"I wasn't!" Puck exclaimed, continuing in an undertone, "And even if I was, I don't have to defend myself to _you_."

"Suit yourself." Sabrina turned away from him. "I just figured, if finding out about this fairytale was _that_ important, you wouldn't let something as little as _allergies_ get in the way."

Puck swallowed. How important was it?

Oh, no big deal, really. Just your average friend who tried to kill you, warning you that your kingdom would come to ruins. Oh, and that map Jake had given him? Apparently it was cursed.

Yep. Just a typical motive to research in the Grimm family.

"Fine." He snatched the kitchen apparel out of Sabrina's arms. "This better work, Grimm."

He reluctantly put on the gloves and tried in vain to put on the apron. "Curse you flowery beast! How the heck am I supposed to put this on?"

He heard Sabrina sigh as she went behind him and took the cloth.

"First you put this part over your head." She did that, but cloth-he was certain it was deliberate- scraped his face as it went down.

"Then you take these two long strap things to your side." She did that. Puck tried not to squirm as her fingers brushed his sides.

"And then you tie it. You do know how to tie a bow, right?" Sabrina asked as she tied the bow for him and put her hands on his back.

"Of course I do." Puck snapped, although his voice came out a little croaky and husky. Darn. Why did puberty have to hit _now_?

"Mmm. Just checking." Puck felt her hands leave him and felt a surge of disappointment. He swirled to face her, and caught the look of amusement on her face.

He looked down at the flowery apron and gloves. "I look ridiculous."

Sabrina didn't answer, but a hand was covering her mouth so Puck took that as a yes.

"Oh, my."

The Old Lady stood behind him, leaning on a kitchen chair for support. "Puck...why are you dressed like...that?"

"Uh..." He opened his mouth to answer, but Sabrina beat him to it.

"Puck's decided he's going to make dinner today, Granny." Sabrina said cheerfully. "He was just talking about how tired you looked and how we should give you a break from cooking, right, Puck?"

"What the-"

She stepped on his foot. Like really _stepped_ on it, grinding his toes. It was all Puck could do not to yelp in pain.

The Old Lady stopped looking confused. A gratifying beam appeared on her face. "Oh,_ liebling_. That's ..well, that's unbelievable... but incredibly sweet. Thank you."

Her eyes crinkled, somehow making her seem younger, despite the deep wrinkles on his face.

Puck opened his mouth to prove her wrong, but the words were stuck in his throat. How could he take that smile off the Old Lady's face?

"What do you plan to make?" The Old Lady asked, excitedly.

Sabrina cut in again. "It's a surprise."

"Ooh! I love surprises!" She clapped her hands in anticipation. "I'll leave you two here to your cooking, now shall I?" She winked at them before leaving the kitchen.

Puck waited until he was sure the Old Lady went into her room. Then he grabbed the nearest thing-an orange- and threw it at Sabrina's face.

She ducked and it knocked into some silverware instead. "No throwing in the kitchen, you idiot! You could break something important!"

The glare he gave her was evil on a scale of ten out of ten. "Should have thought about that before you lied to the Old Lady!"

"Well, if you cared so much you could have contradicted me!"

"I..." Puck was at a loss of words again. "I couldn't. You're right about how she seems so tired all the time. I don't want her to-I mean- I-"

"Hey." All joking vanished from Sabrina's voice. "I know. I don't want anything to happen to her either."

"Yeah..." Puck scratched his head, trying not to sound awkward. He didn't want to sound sad or anything...Grimm would think he was weak. "So..."

"So." Sabrina opened the fridge. "Rice or bread? Chicken or lamb?"

Puck groaned.

It looked as if there was no getting out of this one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN~** Before all of you go, "But...WHAT HAPPENED WITH AISHA AND THE KNIFE?" Calm down.

I'll relate that in a flashback. Savvy? Oh, and don't worry too much about Olivia.

Surprisingly, I have nothing more to say. Except: **PUCK AND COOKING EQUALS DISASTER!**

But you already knew that.

**QoD: What's the worst movie you've ever watched?**

Just figured that I'd switch the books, movie thing up. :)

And allow me to answer this question first, although really I choose a whole genre of movies:

BOLLYWOOD MOVIES.

Man, have you ever wasted three hours of your life watching a Bollywood movie? Probably not, because I doubt many of you understand Hindi (even I don't that much). Funny thing is, the fourth country of where Cold Feet is read most? Last time I checked it was India. Now it's New Zealand. But whatever.

Top 3 Reasons you Should Never Watch a Bollywood movie

The DANCING. Imagine that the main character's dad just died, and the person he likes is injured. And they're on a mountain. What's the logical thing to do? Start DANCING and SINGING with hundreds of people that come out of nowhere. Like yeah, "We're in India, people, but now, suddenly we transported ourselves to New Zealand and hundreds of people came out of nowhere and COINCIDENTALLY we all know the same dance and words. Why don't we just dance and sing like the sophisticated people we are?" This 'dancing' mostly consists of belly shaking. Yeah. SOPHISTICATED.

The plot. It's either a boy and girl dancing and singing about how lonely they are and in the end, they dance and sing about how happy they are. They all live happily ever after. Or they die. Either way, it sucks.

The fighting scenes. Two heroic people against two hundred bad guys. Who wins? The two heroic people, silly! After all, the bad guys are as light as paper and apparently it's possible for someone to lift a car with people in it and throw it across the room! And don't even get me started on the slow motion...

There you are. I know people who LOVE Bollywood movies and I have no idea what they're thinking. I only watch them if I'm forced to.

And all you non-South Asian people are probably sitting there going: "Whaaaaaat?"

So let me think of an American movie I didn't like...the BROTHERS GRIMM.

The first time I watched it I was scared. Then I go, "Wow, this movie just guaranteed that there will never be a Sisters Grimm movie."

Because people go, "SISTERS Grimm? Isn't that like the BROTHERS Grimm? I don't want to watch it. Because I didn't like the Brother's Grimm."

But on the bright side, MORTAL INSTRUMENTS MOVIE IS COMING OUT NEXT YEAR! AND SEA OF MONSTERS! Even though the actor who plays Annabeth dyed her hair blond and she does NOT look like Annabeth.

Now, if you've read this chapter...Review! Tell me what you think! Please?

_Puck: That's not going to work._

_Me: What?_

_Puck: You pathetic humans, saying please doesn't do anything. They're not going to review._

_Me: Of course they are! It's the magic word! They have to._

_Puck: When will you learn? The magic word isn't please. The magic word is **throw up**._

_Me: That's two words._

_Puck: Whatever. Give me a cookie please._

_Me: No!_

_Puck: Give me a cookie or I'll throw up on you._

_Me: Take it! Take it! *Thrusts cookie jar in Puck's hands and runs away*_

_Puck: *smirk* Works every time. Be good, kiddies, and **review**...or I might just have to do the same thing to you..._


	13. Cooking with Disaster

**A/N~** _**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**_ THAT YOU MUST READ OR MY BUNNIES WILL ATTACK YOU! (Never mind that I don't_ have_ any bunnies)

It's that time of year, people! *drumroll*

**The Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2012 by elligoat is here! **(I'm kind of late in saying this...) It's an annual competition where you get to nominate and vote for what YOU think is the best SG story written in 2012. Yes, you can even nominate your own story. And make sure to check out the other nominees! (Those are some really great stories!)

So, what are you waiting for? _Get out there and nominate!_

And, no, I'm not going to black mail or bribe you into nominating Cold Feet. It's tempting (MWAHAHAHA...very tempting), but I'd rather the story speak for itself and you nominate what you think is worthy of such an awesome title.

But what I WOULD like to do is give a huge thank you to anyone who nominated me! Thank you, thank you, thank you! To the following:

**Lara D, Arisha, iizninja, Gifted Shadows, twilightfunatic, Red Fez, TheAfterShock, Airene Archerway**, and a certain **Guest**.

You're amazing! I swear, I teared up when I saw the reviews.

Puck: Ugh, she was a mess, all tears and dripping-

**ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT (ignore Puck)**: You guys know how grateful I am for all your reviews and support, right? I don't think I show it enough. But you're the only reason I keep writing this story. You're the only reason I stay up or the better part of the night wondering what the heck to do with the crazy plot I've devised. I really do appreciate that you're still with this story, even though there are mistakes everywhere, and I keep on adding more characters and information and nothing makes sense-

Well, not everyone can deal with that as patiently as you do. So, thanks. A lot :D

* * *

><p><strong>Anon Replies<strong>

**Totally-tali:** Okay, phew! :) Thank you! Glad you thought so!

**Guest (chapter 7):** Well, everybody is entitled to their opinion and I'm happy that at least you got to enjoy the last book. Yes, I get why you say it was symbolic, but you can find a way to be symbolic without being sappy and plain, old cheesy, right?

**Guest (11/26/12):** Haha. I know right? For both the Annabeth and conservative thing. :D

**LALALAND**: Nice name :) Thank you! I did!

**Shadowgal**: Hi to you too! Thanks. I'm glad you think it's cool. Haha, that's the perfect reaction to have!

**Betsy**: Haha, thanks. No problem, I felt that her side of the story needed to be told. Curiosity is good, but don't worry...you'll find out soon enough. Yup, it was a moment! Hopefully, you'll like the length of this chapter too! It makes me feel all happy to know that you think that! I've always wanted a fan...hehe...:D

**Guest** (chapter two): Sullivan can be...very annoying sometimes, haha. Wow. Really? The best? Thanks!

**Fairytale17**: Hey, another review from Fairytale17, you always manage to review just before I update. Yup, me too. You know what? I added in Sullivan in this chapter...just a little...but I hope it suffices! He is a funny monkey-er, chimp! Eh...I didn't like that movie much either. Jonny Depp is cool though. (Pirates of the Caribbean!)

**Guest (12/22/12):** Thank you! I'm really, really glad you think so! Well...it might not be the day after tomorrow, but I started writing this chapter right when I got your review. Hope it's not too late. :)

* * *

><p><em>K, for the QotD, I'm going to give you a genre, if that's acceptable.<em>

_Filipino Movies. Especially the romance or horror ones. The plot is always the same! It's always two main characters, a boy and a girl, one that is Filipino or in the Philippines but cannot speak Filipino, and the other is normally fluent in said language. They always end up hating each other at first, but then something happens to draw them closer together._

_Now, if it's a horror or fantasy movie, I always have the same complaint. How fake the costumes and props are. Yeah, sure, you watch an American movie about mermaids and they look legit. But when you watch a Filipino one they look like they're wearing an Ariel costume found in Toys R Us._

_Then, it would be that it always is the SAME actors every time you watch a movie. I can't count how many times I've seen a Filipino movie with JLC starring as main character..._

It is acceptable! :D

This chapter is dedicated to **Airene Archerway **because her reasons were completely true and I can totally relate.

* * *

><p><span>Cooking with Disaster<span>

"What's that?"

"It's the blender, idiot."

"What's that?"

"It's a mixer. It _mixes_ things."

"What's-"

"Puck." Sabrina crossed her arms. "Do you know _anything_ in this kitchen?

He rolled his eyes in response. What did Grimm take him for, an idiot? He spent more time in the kitchen than almost any other place in the house!

"That," he pointed at a sleek, black box, "is the hot box. It makes things turn hot."

For some strange reason, Sabrina's face began twitching.

"That," Puck turned to a big, metal box behind him, "is the freezing box. It makes things cold."

"That-" He turned to another object.

"Enough!" Sabrina exclaimed. "That is the microwave. That is the fridge! Not-not..."

"Human terms have no importance to me." Puck informed her with a superior tone.

She sighed. "Okay, next topic. Do you know how to cook anything?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Does water count?"

"Ugh," Sabrina pulled her hair. "We're _doomed_."

Puck didn't see what the big deal was. So he couldn't cook. Big whoop. That's why Grimm was here- heck, that's why any woman was here- to cook for the Trickster King! Who wouldn't appreciate such an amazing privilege?

And he told her just that.

A few seconds later, he wished he hadn't as a bottle of ketchup sailed towards his face. Fortunately, he ducked just in time. Unfortunately-for Grimm- the ketchup splattered all over the wall. It looked like Grimm would have a lot of cleaning to do...

"You're cleaning that up." Sabrina said in a matter of fact tone.

"Why? _You're_ the one who threw it!"

"Because your sexist comments were getting on my nerves."

"I'm not cleaning." Puck set his jaw.

"Yeah, you are."

"It's women's work!"

Wrong thing to say, Puck realized.

Sabrina leaned closer to him and smiled. "This _woman _is telling you to grab a sponge and start scrubbing. Otherwise, she'll scream to the whole world-and post on every social networking site- that the Great Trickster sleeps with a stuffed unicorn and cries every time he watches Lion King. Doesn't that seem like a very _manly_ thing to do?"

Why that filthy, little blackmailer. "I wasn't crying! I told you, there was something in my eye!" Puck protested furiously.

And that was how Puck found himself scrubbing the wall clean of ketchup a few minutes later.

"There's a lot more where that came from," Sabrina warned. "So don't even think about muttering 'women's work' under your breath."

Is that what she thought Puck would do? Complain? Like a girl? Bah!

When great people in history were being tortured and killed or having their head chopped off (this was the only time he had ever paid attention to history), did they complain? No. They suffered through it. They showed no sign of weakness. And neither would Puck.

Man, why was ketchup so _red_? It would take forever to get the stains out of the wall...must be strong...must remain strong...

"Wow, you're done? Already?" Sabrina was astonished-and rightly so, Puck thought. He had cleaned up very nicely.

"I have spectacular muscles Grimm."He showed her said muscles, knowing that she'd enjoy the sight (who wouldn't?). "They come in handy."

She averted her gaze and muttered, "Maybe you should use them more often."

Before Puck could give a retort, Sabrina threw something else at him. This time, he caught it.

"What's this?" He held up the bag of spindly, twisted..._things_.

"Pasta. I figured it would be the easiest thing to make."

"Why didn't you just make cake then?"

"Good idea." She nodded. "I'll make the cake and you make the pasta."

"What? Why do I get the harder job?" Puck exclaimed.

Sabrina put down the cake mix she was looking at and came over to him. "Look, Puck. We both know that you're all talk and no show. You say you can do anything. But you don't even know how to make pasta! If you really are incapable, ignorant and completely inconsequential enough not to be able to do this little task, I will gladly do it for you."

Puck narrowed his eyes. He hated it when she tried to use big words to confuse him. And why was she offering to do it for him?

Aha! Grimm thought she was better than him just because she could make pasta! Pasta! How hard could it be?

"I'll make it!" He added hesitantly, "but only because this is for the Old Lady."

They both went to their respective parts of the kitchen.

A while later, Daphne walked in with _Wuthering Heights_ in her hands and a puzzled expression on her face. "Puck, what are you doing in the kitchen...not eating?"

"He's making pasta." Sabrina answered-a little to gleefully in Puck's opinion.

"You're... making...food?" Daphne seemed a little lost.

"Is that so surprising?"

"Yeah," she replied instantly, "you always said it was women's work!"

"Well, maybe," he heaved a pot of water onto the stove. "I've changed my mind."

"Or maybe," Sabrina said, "somebody changed it for you."

"Will you just-"

"But this is great!" Daphne interrupted. "We can make dinner together! I have some really great recipes Granny showed me."

"No." Sabrina said. "Puck is going to make pasta. By himself. With no help."

"You're no fun."

"Actually," Sabrina opened the oven and put in the cake mix. "I think this will be very entertaining. I'm going to go lie down. Daphne, can you take the cake out when it's ready?"

"Sure." Her sister replied.

Puck just stared with his mouth open. That was it? She was just going to make that measly cake and _leave_ him there?

"All right." Daphne whispered as soon as Sabrina left. "Let's get to it."

"I thought you weren't supposed to help me." Puck said bitterly.

"I'm not." She responded cheerfully. "I'm making something from my own recipes."

"Great." He mumbled. Now what? He was supposed to heat up the twisted things on this heating machine-a stove- Sabrina had called it. But what should the heat be? Should he ask the Marshmallow? No, that wouldn't look good.

Oh, confound it all!

Puck put it on high and turned around to get the pasta sauce, bumping into Daphne.

"Sorry." She said while trying to balance about ten ingredients in her arms.

"What are you making?" Puck abandoned his search for sauce and stared at the younger girl inquisitively.

"Secret." She grinned. "But I bet you'll love it."

"I better." He warned jokingly.

"Hey, Puck..." Daphne stopped what she was doing. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Puck tried to keep his tone light. Why did the Marshmallow sound so serious? Could she know-

"Have you been in contact with your brother recently?"

Well, that wasn't what he was expecting. "No. Why?"

"Just...uh, he said you weren't answering your phone." She said in a rush.

"Of course, I'm not." Puck tried not to sound annoyed. "He's always trying to make me turn responsible or help out with Faerie or talk to my mom or something like that. Goody two shoes."

"But," the Marshmallow-Puck noticed with surprise- was struggling with her words, "what if it's something important this time? What if he really needs your help with something?"

Puck frowned. "What are you talking about? Mustardseed doesn't need my help."

"Well, you'll never know unless you talk to him."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Why would you think he needs to talk to me?"

Daphne gave a little shrug. "The last time I saw him, he seemed pretty wound up. Kind of like you, come to think of it."

"Wound up? I'm not wound up."

Another shrug. "I'm just telling you what I see. You've been tense all week. Once you even stayed in your room without desert so you could study or something." Upon seeing Puck's puzzled look, she explained, "When I came in you were looking at some scroll."

The map. He'd been looking at the map, trying to figure out if it had a name and who it could have belonged to. Not like he was going to tell the Marshmallow that. She'd get so excited with the mystery, wanting to get to the bottom of everything, when Jake had specifically told Puck to protect the family from getting involved with whatever magic was going on.

"It's just...school." Puck said lamely. "I'm kind of stressed out right now."

Daphne nodded with understanding. "Because of that girl-what's her name- Aisha, right? She was supposed to work with you on a major project."

If only that was his main concern. But, no. He always had to end up in some dangerous life and death situation, didn't he? True, he kind of liked those situations...but that was beside the point!

Puck certainly hadn't been expecting anything when he'd turned into a hamster that night at Aisha's apartment. All he wanted to do was get Aisha to work with him on the project and not kill him for entering her room. Was that really too much to ask for?

Of course not.

She had to pull out a knife.

He remembered the murderous way her eyes had flashed when she said it...

* * *

><p>"If you come out now." She whispered. No emotion in her voice. "I might not kill you."<p>

Fat chance.

Puck stayed where he was as a fluffy, innocent hamster, hoping with all his heart that even if Aisha was evil-she wouldn't turn out to be a hamster murderer too.

To his immense relief, Aisha must have decided no one was in the room. After sweeping the room with her eyes a few times, she turned and stalked off.

Puck realized now, how incredibly stupid he had been thinking that he could just turn back and sneak away. He waited a few minutes and when he was sure no one was by the room, he transformed out of hamster form.

Aisha was not stupid.

With the first creak his feet made, she was there, standing before him with the knife at his throat.

"Puck?" Her eyes lost their murderous glint for a moment and she lowered the knife. "What are you-where did you-"

"I-I" He was stumbling with his words too. What to say? Where were his brilliant comebacks when he needed them?

And then he made another mistake. A very, very stupid one.

He looked at the map lying on the floor. Looking back, he knew he shouldn't have done it.

The map wasn't exactly something you'd notice unless you knew what it was and had seen Aisha throw it by the side of the bed.

Aisha knew this. Puck could tell from the way every essence of familiarity and kindness faded away from her face.

"You must think it's funny." She smiled. A smile as cold as ice.

"What are you-"

"You think," Aisha laughed with no humour, "that just because you're the King of Faerie, you can rub it into my face? As if I don't have any reminders of my own?"

"Look, I don't-how did you know-"

And suddenly she had seized him by his shirt- her hands gripping him like iron- hissing, "The joke's on you, Trickster. Let's see what you do when your beloved kingdom falls into ruins. Let's see what you do when everything you care about is stripped away from you."

She released him, her gaze wandering.

"And to think that I thought you were different from your father."

That was the ultimate blow. Never mind that Puck had no idea what on earth she was talking about, never mind that she had just predicted something about his 'beloved'-was she kidding? He didn't care the least about his kingdom- falling to ruins or whatever, never mind that her fingernails were sharp and had dug into his shoulders, which by the way, really hurt. Never mind that! She compared him to his _father_.

That was a definite no-no in Puck's world.

"Look here, Miss Evil Prophecy Whatever You Are, I didn't come in here to make fun of you-granted I did want to force you to do my work-but, really? Is that so evil? I don't even know what that map is _called_, okay? And while we're talking- what about you? You've been hiding in this apartment for two weeks and couldn't even call your best friend to tell her you were okay! Real nice of you. I have no idea who the heck you are, why the heck you're wearing those pajamas-purple isn't your color- or why you're holding a knife at my throat. But what I _do_ know is that you are _never_ going to compare me to dear old Dad again. Ever. Understood?"

When Aisha spoke next, there was no expression in her voice. She didn't sound angry, or sad, or defensive...just empty.

Dead.

"Get out." Her brown eyes were vacant. "Get out and take that blasted thing with you."

Puck didn't argue. He scooped up the map off the floor and exited her room.

When he looked back, Aisha's hands had gone up to her eyes, her sleeve sliding down to show the jagged scar Puck had seen earlier.

If Puck hadn't known better, he could have sworn she was crying.

* * *

><p>A blaring noise brought Puck back to the kitchen.<p>

Loud and consistent, the beeping almost sounded like the-

"Stupid fire alarm!" Daphne yelled, before turning to Puck with accusing eyes. "Puck, why did you put the heat on so high?"

He was about to defend himself when he turned and caught sight of the boiling pot of water and pasta. A tunnel like cloud of steam and smoke was rising from the pot, clouding the kitchen.

"Oops." He said.

"That's all you have to say?" Daphne coughed. "Turn the heat down and take the pot off the stove while I fix the alarm!"

Puck saluted her mockingly. "Whatever you say, Captain."

Once he did that, he discovered something even worse than the smoke. The pasta was stuck to the bottom of the pot and the edges were darker than usual. Had he really burned _pasta_?

"What did you guys _do_?"Sabrina stood at the bottom of the stairs and stared at the kitchen in dismay.

"_Liebling?_ What's wrong?" The voice was unmistakably the Old Lady's, coming from upstairs.

"Nothing, Granny!" Sabrina shouted above the sound of the fire alarm. "Everything's fine!"

"Just swell."Puck agreed sarcastically.

Sabrina made a hand motion like she was going to cut off his head. _Shut up or you're dead, _she mouthed.

How incredibly sweet of her.

"Everything's under control! Just stay upstairs! You too Dad! And Basil, you can't come down till you finish your homework! Really, Granny, it's okay!" Sabrina yelled upstairs before coming into the kitchen.

"Don't say anything!" Puck told her, before she could say anything. "Go away and leave me to it! I can fix this."

Sabrina gave him a sceptical look. "Yeah, right."

"I can!" He repeated stubbornly, raising his voice to be heard over the noise.

"Are you sure?" Sabrina was shouting over the fire alarm too. Was that actual concern in her voice?

Hmm, now that Puck thought about it, she actually did look tired. More tired than he'd seen her in a long time.

"I'm sure!" He shouted.

"Fine!" She yelled back!

The fire alarm went off and Daphne came into the kitchen looking proud of herself.

"Done." She grinned. "You guys sure scream loud."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and went back to her room.

"Yo, Marshmallow." Puck called Daphne over. "What's the verdict?"

Daphne looked at the pasta solemnly. "It's just kind of burned. If you scrape it off and put a lot of pasta sauce and cheese, probably no one will ever notice."

"That's the problem." Puck groaned. "There's no pasta sauce. Or tomato sauce. I just checked."

To his surprise, instead of moaning along with him, the Marshmallow started to grin. "I have just the solution."

* * *

><p>As soon as the dish was placed on the dinner table, later that night, the whole family went silent.<p>

Puck gave the Marshmallow a look saying, _why aren't they talking?_

Daphne mouthed back, _give them a moment._

Sure enough, the silence was broke a few seconds later when Basil asked, "Are we eating an octopus?"

And of course everyone else then proceeded to crack up.

"Can't tell." Henry said with a smile on his face. "Maybe if we poke it hard enough, it'll come alive."

His wife poked him with her fork. "Stop giving him ideas. I bet this-whatever it is- will taste great!" Veronica raised her eyebrow at Puck teasingly. "Right, Puck?"

"It is magnificent." Puck replied gravely. "I tasted it myself."

"We have the approval of the Trickster King!" Sabrina clapped her hands, pretended to be impressed. "Then again, he eats everything."

Puck noticed that she was trying not to look at the dish too much. Maybe she was afraid she'd throw up.

Puck grinned. That thought alone would make this worth all the work he'd done.

"I must ask," Mr. Canis stared at the dish. "What is it?"

Puck was tempted to make them guess, but decided to let it go this once. "It's...PASTA!"

"Wow." Red said. "I could totally tell."

Daphne elbowed her friend. "Since when are you sarcastic?"

"No!" Red shook her head. "I'm serious. Even though it's all bunched up together to make some sort of monster-"

"The Loch Ness Monster with spider legs." Puck said proudly.

"And the sauce is purple and green with blue things sprinkled over it-"

"My secret recipe." Daphne posed like she was in the spotlight. "Saving the day once again."

Puck looked at her, "I thought you said this was the first time you ever made the sauce."

"Way to spoil the moment." Was her grumpy reply.

"But you can still make out that those twisted things are pasta!" Red finished.

"You're a good observer." Puck told her.

"Thanks." She replied, clearly pleased.

But the person whose opinion Puck cared about the most still hadn't spoken.

He turned to Granny Relda and cleared his throat, "So...what do you think Old Lady?"

Granny Relda tore her gaze away from the pasta, her eyes crinkling from the big smile forming on her face.

"I think we need to dig in!" She grinned. "Why I haven't seen such a wonderful recipe for pasta since that time I visited Italy. Forming it into a shape makes it tasty _and_ a work of art!"

Puck found himself grinning in spite of himself. "Wait till you see what's for desert."

He had frosted the cake too. It wasn't hard, really. All he had to do was pretend he was making a mud pie with designs in it and well-it was a _piece of cake_!

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Sabrina eating the pasta.

Puck raised an eyebrow at her and she instantly stopped.

"It's okay." Sabrina crossed her arms. "I mean, it's not normal food or anything, but-"

"Yes?"

"Oh, fine." She threw up her hands in surrender. "You did good, okay? Now let me eat in peace."

And _that_-along with having made the Old Lady smile- was truly the highlight of his day.

* * *

><p>Puck was making his way to his room with a piece of cake in his hand when he bumped into Veronica.<p>

He was surprised to find her there all alone.

Everybody was watching _Home Alone_ in the living room, laughing their heads off at Kevin as he pulled prank after prank to a pair of dumb robbers. Puck had left, muttering under his breath, "Amateur." He could prank a hundred times better than that and nobody had made a movie of _him_.

Well, actually, they had. For a Midsummer's Night Dream. But the people who made it must have been blind because he looked like a girl in it. Not cool, man. Not cool.

"Uh..." Puck tried to think of something intelligent to say to Sabrina's mom. "Why aren't you watching the movie?"

Veronica pushed back her dark hair. "Oh, just trying to make a few calls. To your mother."

Again. Had not been expecting _that_.

"Why?" Puck didn't try to hide the bafflement in his voice.

"Because, Puck," Veronica seemed happy to answer-a little too happy. "You would think that someone like your mother would appreciate all the work I do for Faerie. You would think that she would at least inform me about her decisions. Apparently, I'm not important enough to know that she closed off the portal to Faerie. Apparently, she can't even consult someone who had three major meetings and events planned for this week. Three! Do you have any idea how long it took to organize all that? And for her to just throw it away like-"

"Wait." Puck stopped her rant. "The portal closed? You mean the Hans Christian Anderson statue?"

"The one and only." Veronica looked at her phone somberly. "I tried going in at least ten times this week. Everyone else I've been in contact with has had the same luck as me."

"I'll see if I can talk to her." Puck was surprised to hear his voice come out so calm and reassuring when that was the exact opposite of how he felt.

"Thank you, Puck." Veronica patted his hand and smiled with relief. "Let me know when she calls, okay?"

"Uh...sure."Puck answered, scratching his head. The portal had closed? Why? Was this what the Marshmallow meant when she said Mustardseed needed his help? Why? Did what Aisha say have anything to do with this? _Why him?_ Why?

"Oh, and Puck?" Veronica called. "Sabrina told me you had to search something up. Sorry about that. I had to turn the Internet connection off so Basil would concentrate on his homework instead of those computer games he plays."

See? See what he meant? What had _he_ done to deserve that?

He was still muttering to himself how unfair the world was when he entered his room.

"Sullivan!" Puck shouted, his voice echoing throughout the magical space. "I know you're there! I need you here pronto!"

No response.

Huffing, Puck made his way over to the ice cream truck.

Inside it was crowd of chimpanzees huddled around a certain Mr. Sullivan. They were hooting and cheering as Sullivan's fingers moved across Puck's phone. One of them dumped an ice cream cone on Sullivan's head; it was probably a hat of honour.

"Stop!" Puck yelled. The monkeys froze in mid jump...then fell to the ground. The ice cream went on dripping.

"I told you to never play Angry Birds on my phone without permission!" Puck glared at each of the chimps in turn before turning to Sullivan. "Pass it over."

The chimp gave Puck a look of disdain and flapped its arms, screeching.

"I don't care if you were beating your high score!" Puck rolled his eyes and snatched the phone away. "You have all disobeyed me. No fireworks for two whole days and that's final!"

The chimps screeched in protest, but Puck was adamant as he left the truck. "And no ice cream either!"

Yes, it was a cruel, cruel punishment, but they had to be taught a lesson. Or else they would turn into a bunch of-well, not monkeys, that's for sure.

Puck looked through the messages on his phone. Yup, Mustardseed had tried to contact him all right. About a million times.

Message One: _Puck, we need to talk. _

_Message Five: This is getting repetitive. Pick up the phone._

_Message Ten: I swear I'm not trying to get you to do community service! Just answer the darn phone._

_Message Twenty: PUCK! If you don't pick up right now I'll tell everybody you sleep with a stuffed unicorn! I mean it!_

Again with Kraven! Why did everybody have to pick on the unicorn?

And seriously, what was with the blackmail? He thought Mustardseed would have been above that.

Puck immediately dialed Mustardseed's number.

He picked up on the second ring.

"Puck," His brother sounded relieved. "Finally."

"What were you, sitting on top of the phone or something? Just waiting for me to call?"

"No. Not everything revolves around you."

"_Sure_ it doesn't." Puck snorted.

"It doesn't."Mustardseed confirmed flatly.

"Just answer the question."

"Fine. I was playing Angry Birds. Happy?"

Puck looked at the phone incredulously, even though he knew Mustardseed couldn't see his reaction. First the chimps and now his _brother_?

"So, did you win?" Puck wanted to know.

"That's irrelevant. What I wanted to talk about-"

"You lost, didn't you?"

"Puck! Will you listen to me for one second? For your information, I did win. I was on the final level when you called and I abandoned the game just so I could talk to you!" He sounded aggravated.

"Wow." Puck was impressed. "That's a big sacrifice."

"And a lost one, apparently. Will you stop interrupting me?"

"Let me think about it...no."

"Puck," Mustardseed said softly. "Listen to me."

"I'm listening." Puck flopped down on his trampoline, wondering why his brother sounded so serious. Surely whatever was going on in Faerie wasn't _that_ important.

But what Mustardseed said next had Puck bolting upright in alarm.

"Puck, it's the Unseelie Court."

* * *

><p><strong>AN~** I did it.

I took my big step to ensure I go on with the plot and not chicken out and wonder endlessly if you guys will abandon this story once I introduce my new plans for it. (Don't abandon...please?)

If you don't know what the _Unseelie or Seelie_ is...it's okay! I don't expect you to! The fun part is explaining to you and making it fit with the SG world.

But shame on you for not knowing faerie lore! :D (Nah, jk!)

To those who do know, you now have a faint idea of what I am doing. (And congratulations for knowing faerie lore!)

Does anybody realize what this is? I'm on my thirteenth chapter! Right when we're entering 2013!

But before the New Year starts, let's go back and look at 2012...the supposed 'end of the world.

And let me tell you a story.

In 2011, a family friend of mine got pregnant. It was a normal, happy pregnancy in a happy family. But she experienced it worse than others; excessive vomiting, starving herself for days on end, being admitted to the hospital all the time. Nobody knew what was wrong with her. Most told her to suck up, accept that this was a part of her pregnancy and quit the dramatics.

Until in 2012 when she got pregnant again, and not only experienced the above, but terrible headaches. After the baby was born (two months early), everyone thought it was going to be okay. But the headaches continued, she continued to starve herself and throw up.

Turns out she had a brain tumour. The whole two years she was dealing with a brain tumour, pregnancy, and people telling her that she was too weak to deal with the latter. Her brain rejected whatever food went into her body.

That was a few weeks ago. I remember thinking how horrible it was that she was so young, with two adorable little babies (they are so cute, I love them...), and a loving husband and how it really would be the end of the world to them if she died. I remember praying while she was in the hospital, being operated on, that she at least live past 2012. At least get to see 2013.

Because you hear stories. Of people who wake with a severe headache and the next week they're dead from a tumour. All the time it happens.

But not this time :)

I visited her at her home a few days ago. The doctors said the operation was successful, and there was nothing else needed for her. She's fine, happy with her two kids...still really weak, but fine. She gets to live past 2012 and hopefully many, many more years to come, God willing.

Some of you may be wondering what happened to my aunt, the one with cancer as well. She's...still suffering...immensely. But at least she gets to live past 2012 too. And that's more than I can say for many people in the world.

There you have it. I'm thankful that these two, amazing people are alive today. (And me too, of course!)

**QoD: Looking back at the year of 2012, what are you most thankful for?**


	14. A repeat of last time

**A/N~** EVERYONE, THIS IS HUGE, THIS IS EPIC, THIS IS-

Well, there's no way to put it simply. Actually, there is:

I GOT INTO THE **TWELVE FINALISTS IN THE BEST SISERS GRIMM STORY OF 2012**!_(Members can PM elligoat with their choices, and anons can leave their vote in a review to the The Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2012)_

I'M SO EXCITED AND HAPPY AND I-

I don't deserve it.

See, I abandoned you all for...what's it been, a month? More than a month.

But I have an excuse! I've had exams and preparation for exams and more exam stuff all through January. And I have some major tests and projects all through February.

But that's only HALF the reason. Remember my *cough* LAST hiatus? Yeah. It's a repeat of that too. (Can someone please just say..._grounded?_)

I apologize profusely for this pathetic excuse for a chapter (which does have a preview, but whatever), for not replying back to my AMAZING reviews and...my ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY THREE PM'S I HAVEN'T REPLIED BACK TO-I-KNOW-I-KNOW-SORRY-DON'T-GIVE-UP-ON-ME!

So if it seems like I'm ignoring you. I'm not. I'm so thankful and grateful.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to the following people **who reviewed and/or voted for **_**Cold Feet**_:

* * *

><p><strong>Nello Orella<strong> (I like the name..._Nellie_. Thanks for the awesome review, made my day! Will reply ASAP)

**Spectacular Super Nova** (Alexandra. Hope you get ungrounded soon.)

**Honestly**

**xXOnceUponADreamXx **

**4everreading **(Thank you for the review! I will reply ASAP)

**Gifted Shadows ** (Shady)

**AllHailtheSTAR** (Patrick, haha)

**Lara D** (Larie)

**Airene Archerway** (Airene)

**Trikster Queen**

**emowriter** (Hanna)

**FanFictionReader **

**Foodluver **

**Anger Issues** (Jess)

**Betsy**

**Krys and Mel** (Mostly, just...'Krys')

**Archer Princess** (ARCHIE!)

**TheAfterShock** (If I say, she will kill me. Br-okay, I won't say it! I'll stick with Red)

**Alapest**

**Fairytale17**

**Cookies and Cream1234567**

**Ciara Wynne**

**Curlscat** (Kat)

**Pale-Face** (Belle)

**Iizninja**

**IWannaFanfiction**

**Twilightfunatic**

**Red Fez**

**Aliceinabyss**

**iiGabbyLove**

**coolie girl**

**best nominator**

**Mitab**

**Pinkponies**

**DopplerGirl** (Sarah)

**Arisha**

**Anne**

**Voter101**

_If you don't have a nickname beside your name, it's because I don't know you well enough yet, I'm still brainstorming or...I forgot :D_

* * *

><p>I won't waste this ..hopefully short...hiatus. I'm going to spend it trying to get all my plot issues sorted out. And REALLY work out all the issues with this story.<p>

You know what would give me inspiration to get me ungrounded and awesome grades so I can write this again?

**IF YOU WOULD VOTE FOR ME IN THE BEST SISTERS GRIMM CONTEST!** I would love it! Pretty please with all of the world's goodness on top? Like, I said before, you don't _have_ to. :)

But it would mean the _world_ to me! (Translation: I would faint. Get up and wonder if I'm dreaming. Faint. Get up and write three chapters. Hyperventilate. Faint again. Then eat cookies.)

**Remember, members can PM elligoat with their choices, and anons can leave their vote in a review to the The Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2012 (just Google it!)**

* * *

><p>And a really short...kind of evil...preview for the next chapter(WHICH WILL BE VERY LONG, I PROMISE! Unless you guys want it short):<p>

* * *

><p>The screams continued to echo throughout the mansion.<p>

Daphne shivered. She had never heard something so terrible in her life. The whaling was like fingernails on a chalkboard. Like a banshee. Or worse... like someone dying.

Every bone in her body told her that something was _wrong wrong wrong_.

Instead of running away like her mind implored her to do, she turned towards Mustardseed. "What _is_ that?"

"You shouldn't be here." He repeated.

"Yeah, yeah. You said that already." Sabrina shifted impatiently. "Now are you going to take us to whatever is making that noise or am I going to have to break down the doors and look myself?"

"You won't be able to break it down. " Mustardseed said tiredly, looking at the two sisters.

"Oh, really?" Daphne arched an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Sabrina put her hands on her hips.

"You're not going to leave, are you?" The Faerie prince sighed. "Have it your way then."

Without another glance, he made his way down the hall and stopped a particularly tough looking fairy. "Tell my mother I'm looking for Puck. And secure the door after I've passed through it."

The fairy inclined his head, "very well, Your Majesty."

"Who was that?" Daphne asked, trying to catch up with Mustardseed's long stride as he passed through a big, wooden door. The trio ducked down as the ceiling got significantly lower.

"A guard."

"A guard? Since when does Faerie employ guards?" Sabrina sounded genuinely puzzled.

Mustardseed stopped and swiveled around as another door-this time made of a strange metal, with a single keyhole-appeared at the end of their path.

"Since I had no other choice."

**A/N~**

Thank you for staying with this story.

Reading.

Voting.

And or Reviewing.

FAREWELL...For now.

~Shireen


	15. Spy

**A/N~** Well, this is awkward.

I don't really know what to say after a year of not updating. I'm not even sure if any of my readers are still with this story. I never even thanked all of those amazing people who helped me win last year's contests (THANK YOU, I didn't deserve it at all, I'm a terrible person for never updating, I know, but still- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU)

There's really no excuse. And no, I wasn't grounded for a whole year. I just sort of drifted away from fanfiction and no matter how hard I tried to get back to it, I couldn't. Not to mention that I had a _reaaaaally_ bad case of writer's block. That NEVER went away.

To be honest, I don't think it's gone entirely, but I'm going to go ahead and post this chapter and hope that people are still reading this story. :)

Also, I'm sorry for not replying back to the reviews or PMs. Somehow all my FF stuff got marked as spam and until a while ago I was pretty sure that everyone at FF had forgotten about me.

_To all those who reviewed: thanks for proving me wrong. _

_**(And thank you to Curlscat who edited this for me)**_

* * *

><p>Guest Replies<p>

**TO HALF OF THE REVIEWS:** Yes, I have updated. I'm sorry it took so long.

**Anamusedreader:** I didn't forget. I just had _no idea_ what to write. But I know, I'm sorry, I really did abandon you guys. Just so you know, your review pushed me to hurry up and start writing again. So thanks for that. :D

**Guest (chapter 14 . Feb 1):** Moth? Not quite. :) And thanks.

**Guest (chapter 7 . Jan 31):** Yes, I dare to say that I hate book 9 simply because I. Hated. It.

**Guest (chapter 4 . Jan 14):** Thank you!

**Guest chapter 7 . Oct 28, 2013:** ARGH, YES. I dare to say book 9 stink. Why do you people commenting on that? It's a free country. I'm allowed to have opinions. And actually I don't HATE it with a passion anymore. I actually just don't care.

**Guest chapter 6 . Oct 28, 2013:** Thanks.

**Guest chapter 14 . Mar 11, 2013:** Thank you! *sniff* Really, I didn't deserve to win, but I'm glad you think so. Haha, you're not as late in congratulating me as I am at updating this.

**Guest chapter 1. Apr 9: **Thanks. I'll try to keep updating. I hope you still find it entertaining!

**C.C:** Uh, you're welcome? What do you mean by 13 secrets book series?

**I Know:** Yeah, it is sad. I guess we're both used to people bashing our religions constantly online. But we both know it'll never change our opinions. :)

**Calypso C:** I'm glad you think so. :) If you think that Puck was hilarious, I hope you'll like _this_ chapter.

**MelvTheDuck:** Aww, thank you. The finalists list? Now that brings back memories (just kidding, it was just a year ago). I will continue it. Just as soon as this stupid writer's block goes away.

**Fairytale17:** You are one of those reviewers that kept pestering me to update again and again. Thanks. It's because of people like you that I'm writing this even though I'd almost given up on it. Haha, I know. I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you're still reading this!

**Ettena Editor:** Don't even get me _started_ on the grammar mistakes. There aren't just a few either. I cringe every time I read over my work, but I'm just too lazy to fix it. Why, thank you. Personally, I favour this portrayal of Dapherseed as well.

**Ivy:** Thank you! Well, I'm writing at least one more chapter. We'll see about the others if my writer's block lifts up.

**Justrandomgirl:** I'M SORRY. I know that was cruel of me. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it.

**Tthuggf:** First of all I NEVER said anything about religion or Hindu culture. If I recall, I was commenting on BOLLYWOOD MOVIES. I don't like them simply because I can't stand random dancing and singing and terrible fight scenes. Last time I checked that wasn't a crime.

**P s/Belltail:** That is a very awkward situation.

**Betsy:** I'm sorry it was short. And I hope you can forgive me for not updating for a year. Although I'll understand if you can't. :)

**Come b**: Well, I'm back. For now. And I've updated! :)

* * *

><p><em>This chapter is dedicated to my sister, Arisha, for annoying the heck out of me and pestering me and blackmailing me until I wrote this chapter.<em>

* * *

><p>Daphne knew something was up when she was awakened, not by her alarm clock, not by Granny Relda, but by Puck, of all people.<p>

Up until then, she'd been having a great dream.

About unicorns, of course!

Oh, but not your typical fluffy, innocent unicorn. These unicorns were evil, with red eyes (always a sign of evilness), clawed hooves (did that even exist?) and a tendency to eat teddy bears (the horror!).

Daphne, being the amazing detective she was, found a way to turn the evil unicorns into loving creatures again. They _would_ have lived happily ever after if Puck hadn't interrupted her.

Now, most people considered Daphne to be a sound sleeper. They said she could "sleep through a hurricane," which she totally resented. There was no way she could sleep through a hurricane. Those lasted days and she could hardly go through a single morning without eating!

The truth was Daphne had trained herself to recognize certain sounds and smells.

Banging pots and pan? No biggie. She would just insert the noise into her dream and pretend there was a thunderstorm. Puck and Sabrina turning the house upside down with their incessant fighting? Daphne would snuggle up to her pillow and dream about going after them with a frying pan until they admitted their feelings. The delicious aroma of Granny Relda's cooking? Nothing could make Daphne wake up faster.

But the sound of somebody slipping on a toy, landing with a thump outside of Daphne's bedroom, and swearing in a way that would make Veronica come out with a bat?

Well, _that_ one was tricky.

See, Basil had become increasingly annoying with his stupid "I wanna be like Puck!" pranks. Daphne could finally put herself in Sabrina's shoes now that whenever she woke up something disastrous happened. Last night the twerp had picked her lock and drawn all over Daphne's face with lipstick.

How did she know it was Basil? Let's just say Basil's spelling was about as terrific as Puck's when he was twelve. Her face had said, "Daphne has a penut brane!"

Hmph! She'd show him who had a peanut brain!

So before going to sleep she'd lined the hallway with lots of squeaky toys. That way she could catch Basil in the act and wake up before he could do anything. She just hadn't expected it to be _this_ early.

Daphne yawned and rubbed her sleepy eyes. It was 7:00 AM! Who woke up at 7:00 AM on Saturday?

Not Puck, that's who.

Yet when she opened her door, ready to teach Basil a lesson, that's who she found sprawled across the floor.

"Puck?" Daphne asked, certain that she was still dreaming. The very thought of Puck waking up early was preposterous.

"No, it's Prince Charming," the figure below her scoffed and lifted his face. "Who else lives in this house, Marshmallow?"

"Uh, sorry?" Daphne gave Puck a hand, still puzzling things out. "It's just… you never wake up this early."

Puck got up and frowned. "Is it so strange that I have the ability to set an alarm clock and get up when it rings?"

Daphne stared. "Yes."

_I didn't even know that was possible_, Daphne thought, but decided against saying so since Puck seemed to be in an extremely cranky mood.

A morning person Puck was not.

"So," Daphne drawled as she followed Puck to the front door. "What's the story, morning glory? There's got to be a reason you set your alarm to 7:00 AM."

"6:30 AM," Puck corrected sourly while he pulled on his shoes with a jerking motion.

Daphne rubbed her eyes, took a closer look at Puck, and then rubbed her eyes again.

Was that a plaid shirt he was wearing? Properly buttoned? With clean- somewhat formal- black jeans?

Yep. She was dreaming. No way would Puck wear clothes like that if he had a choice. Daphne still remembered when Veronica had to practically force an outraged Puck into a tuxedo through blackmail and vicious threats for his prom. Now that, Daphne smiled dreamily, was a memory worthy of being recorded.

"Hello? Earth to Marshmallow?" Puck waved a hand over her face.

Daphne instantly snapped out of her reverie.

"I lost my keys, so lock the door." Puck ordered her.

"Oka- Wait. What? You're going somewhere? Where? Why? Now?"Daphne asked.

"Uh," Puck shifted uncomfortably and took an unnecessary long time to answer. "An interview?"

That made no sense. Puck already had a job at Toys R Us. Even if something had happened there, he wouldn't sacrifice his sleep for a mere _interview_.

Something smelled fishy.

And it was up to Detective Daphne to figure out what.

"Why don't we have a nice little chat over breakfast?" Daphne asked Puck sweetly, dragging him to the kitchen. "How about pancakes or waffles-"

"No," Puck interrupted hastily. "Thanks Marshmallow. But I really got to go. I'll grab something on the way."

He just about ran to the door, as if afraid that he would change his mind if he stayed any longer.

"Go back to sleep!" He pointed a finger at her before stepping outside.

The door slammed shut.

Daphne stood alone in the kitchen.

No one was there to witness her jaw crashing to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Sabrina!" The younger girl burst into her sister's room, panting and moving her hands frantically.<p>

"Wake up right now! You won't believe this! We've got to- Sabrina?" Daphne stopped pacing around the room and gaped at her sister.

Her blond hair was knotted and spread messily across her pillow. She twisted right and left, her forehead glistening with sweat as she struggled for air. The expression on her face frightened Daphne because Sabrina rarely allowed it to make an appearance, always hiding it, forcing it in. But in her sleep, there was no mistaking it; the strained look on her face was one of utter terror.

"You can't take… I won't let…" Sabrina gasped.

"Sabrina!" Daphne shook her sister viciously, trying to break her out of whatever nightmare she was having.

Nothing.

She pinched her. Hard.

Still nothing.

Now Daphne was starting to get _really_ scared. But she knew what she had to do.

She raced to the kitchen, filled a pot with cold water and raced back to Sabrina's room where she proceeded to dump the pot over her head. _Whew_, Granny Relda really did know her stuff. The water worked like a charm.

"What the- who did- the hell is this?" Sabrina spluttered, staring incredulously at her soaked clothes and bed before resting her eyes upon Daphne.

"You!" Sabrina glared at her sister. "What is wrong with you?"

It was kind of mean, Daphne mused, that Sabrina automatically pointed her finger at her. It could just as easily have been some invisible dwarf. Or a revenge fairy. Yeah, she liked the sound of that. Just what proof did Sabrina have that she dumped that water over her anyway?

Daphne glanced down at the pot she was still holding.

Oh.

"Ha ha ha…" Daphne laughed sheepishly. "Good morning?"

"You," Sabrina spoke through gritted teeth, "are so dead."

"Hey. Hey!" Daphne backed up as Sabrina stalked towards her with a murderous expression. "You should be thanking me, not hurting me! I just saved you from dying!"

Sabrina stopped. "Dying?"

"Well, yeah. " Daphne backtracked, wondering if she was being too dramatic. "You were having this seizure. That was one crazy nightmare you were having. I thought you would stop breathing."

"Nightmare," Sabrina repeated slowly and then shivered.

Daphne looked at Sabrina anxiously. "Hey… are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the older girl snapped. "Why are you up this early anyway?"

"I- oh, yeah!" Daphne seized her sister's shoulders. "Something's wrong with Puck!"

"Yeah? What else is new?" Sabrina yawned.

"I'm serious! He's acting like a completely different person!"

"Uh-huh."

"You don't believe me? Listen to this: he woke up at 6:30 AM… willingly!"

Sabrina seemed startled for a second, but shook it off as she stripped the bed of its soaking sheets and lied down on the bare mattress.

"And he wore formal, well formal-ish clothes, by choice! Way too suspicious if you ask me. We have to follow him and see what he's up to!"

"You're being ridiculous. Maybe he had somewhere important to go." Sabrina closed her eyes.

"Important enough that he skipped breakfast?" Daphne raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Her eyes flew open.

"That's right," Daphne continued smugly as Sabrina looked at her in shock. "I offered him breakfast and he downright refused it. Now what do you think about _that_?"

Sabrina shot out of bed. "Get dressed and meet me outside in five minutes."

The younger girl pumped her fist in victory. It was time for some spying.

Daphne style.

* * *

><p>"All right. Where's that loser now?" Sabrina asked from behind the steering wheel.<p>

"Just keep driving straight." Daphne peered at her GPS, the special one Uncle Jake had given her as a present. It allowed her to track anyone and everyone who had a car with a license plate. You knew their name. You knew their license plate. And bam- with the help of the GPS- you knew their location too.

Henry had been vehemently against the present, insisting that he didn't want his daughter to become a creepy stalker.

Stalker? Oh, her poor father. Didn't he know that the proper term was undercover agent? Undercover Agent Daphne. Such beautiful words.

And creepy? _Puh-leaze_. Daphne was on a mission to help humanity! Who knew what damage a sleepy, smartly dressed, hungry Puck could inflict on to the world?

"Hey," Sabrina glanced at Daphne. "Got any disguises up your sleeve? He'll freak if he finds out we followed him."

"Have no fear." Daphne reached into the backseat of the car. "Undercover Agent Daphne is here!"

Her sister snorted.

"Do you doubt my status as a secret agent?" Daphne exclaimed, highly insulted. "Wait 'til you get a hold of this!"

She pulled out a fake grey beard and mustache, an old brown duster Daphne had stopped Granny Relda from throwing away (it was so very detective-like), a cane, and one of those hats men wore in black and white movies.

"With these you can completely transform into an old man! Seriously, no one can tell the difference!"

Sabrina raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "What else?"

"Well," Daphne heaved a sigh and held up a piece of cloth. "There is this invisibility cloak, it probably doesn't even work and besides it's way too _Harry Potter_-"

Sabrina grabbed the cloak from Daphne. "Thanks."

She didn't notice- or, more likely, didn't care - Daphne sulking all the way to their destination. A hotel. And a real fancy one at that.

"You would have looked so good as an old man," Daphne grumbled.

"Are you still harping about that? Hurry and get into that costume, we're here!"

"It's called a disguise." Daphne lifted her head to glare at her sister, but got distracted by the magnificent building before them. "Whoa, swanky. What's the name of this place?"

"New York Palace," Sabrina scoffed. "Fitting, huh?"

"You bet."

"How are we going to follow Puck, now though? That tracking thing doesn't work if you're not in a car."

"Silly Sabrina." Daphne smirked as she secured the grey beard and mustache onto her face. "Just follow my lead."

Daphne hobbled with her cane past the front entrance, the grand chandeliers and marble floors, all the way to the reception desks without gaping _too_ much at the beautiful interior.

"So what's the plan?" a voice beside her whispered.

Daphne jumped. "Don't do that! It's creepy not knowing where you are."

"Sorry," said Sabrina, not sounding sorry at all. "But how are we going to find him?"

"Worry not, my dear sister." Daphne brandished her cane like a wand, causing people to yelp and get out of the way. "I will make Puck come to _us_."

"Uh-huh," Sabrina said, sounding bored beyond belief. "Right. You know, I think I'm going to leave if you can't even-"

It took all of Daphne's resolve not to thwack her sister with her cane. "Will you stop taking the fun out of everything I do? It's been months since I've had a case like this! You're always so negative and pessimistic and annoying and– and you could at least pretend to be-"

A hand clamped over Daphne's mouth. Or at least she was pretty sure it was Sabrina's hand since there was nothing she could see in front of her beard-covered face.

"Okay. Okay! I'm sorry for being so grumpy! Just shut up and stop talking so loudly!" Invisible Sabrina hissed.

"Oh boy," Daphne said. "They're all looking at us like we're nuts."

Everyone surrounding Daphne had moved a safe distance away. One mother pulled her child behind her protectively and almost sprinted away from Daphne.

"Wrong," Sabrina said. "They're looking at _you_ like you're nuts."

One man pointed at Daphne. The security guard beside him nodded, looking straight at them.

"Move!" Sabrina ordered and this time Daphne had no qualms about obeying.

They ran as subtly as they could through the crowds of people until they reached a big stone pillar and collapsed behind it.

"Sabrina?" Daphne asked.

"Right beside you," Sabrina responded, though her voice was a bit husky. Had they run too fast or was she-

"Hey!" Daphne growled. "Are you laughing at me?"

The peals of laughter from the space beside her confirmed her thoughts.

"It's just-" Sabrina snorted. "You looked so-"

"Out with it," Daphne demanded, holding her cane out in a threatening manner.

"Your beard was falling off."

"What?" Daphne's hands instantly went to her face and she let loose a string of words that would have earned the severest of glares from her mother.

"Forget about that," Sabrina said, sounding much too gleeful for Daphne's liking. "Let's go find Puck, okay?"

"No." Daphne slouched. "I don't want to."

"Oh, c'mon. It's no big deal."

"No big deal? My beautiful disguise is ruined! Ruined, I tell you!"

Sabrina groaned. "You're such a grumpy old man."

Daphne perked up. "Really? You think so?"

"Yes. And you're like that even when you're not wearing a stupid disguise. What's the point of coming all this way if we're not even looking for Puck?"

"I _told_ you," Daphne said, exasperated. "He'll come to us."

She got up and pointed across the grand hallway.

"I was doing some calculating on the way and the earliest Puck could get here before us was fifteen minutes max, since, you know, you drive like a maniac and-"

"Get to the point."

"Remember how I said Puck turned down breakfast? He looked like he was fighting a losing war with himself and his stomach would have won if he stayed a second longer."

"And that helps us how?"

"I think two minutes- let alone the hour he spent driving here- is enough to convince him that _nothing_ is worth sacrificing his breakfast."

Sabrina followed Daphne's gaze across the corridor to the sign that said "New York Palace Café."

"He's in there!" they both exclaimed.

And sure enough, not even two minutes had passed when Puck appeared in front of the café's entrance eating a doughnut with one hand and holding a big bag full of goodies in the other.

"What a pig," Sabrina said.

"Hey," Daphne said, offended. "I respect his right to eat and so should you."

"You only say that because you're _both_ pigs."

"Am not!" Daphne exclaimed. "Oh, just hurry up or we'll lose him!"

They shadowed Puck as he went up the elevator. Now _that_ was an awkward experience. Daphne was sure he would notice her among the others in the elevator, but Puck never even glanced her way.

Although she'd like to credit that to her magnificent disguise, something else seemed to be the matter. It truly appeared that Puck was deeply absorbed in thought. She expected Sabrina to laugh when she whispered it to her as they hid behind a corner and watched as Puck stopped in front of Room 431.

But Sabrina said nothing.

They both knew something wasn't right.

Puck had barely raised his hand to knock when the door opened to reveal a blond young man, dressed impeccably in a dark suit.

Mustardseed.

Daphne gasped. He looked terrible- as if he had aged five years since the last time she'd seen him. His mouth was pressed in a thin line and although he gave his brother a small smile, his face soon transformed back into a gaunt, weary display. Everything about him screamed exhaustion and Daphne wondered if he had slept at all the past few days.

Puck must have noticed as well since he instantly pasted a grin on his face and punched his brother's arm in way of cheerful greeting, telling Mustardseed it was way too early for him to start looking like a corpse.

"I haven't had a chance to edit your will yet," Puck added.

Daphne shook her head sadly. She would never be able to figure out how much of Puck was an act and how much was his true self. But she knew this much: Puck cared a lot more than he let on.

And that was sweet. Really sweet.

Though he'd probably die rather than admit it.

The brothers closed the door to the room, leaving behind two worried sisters anxiously muttering among themselves in the hallway.

"Tell me you have some detective device to let us listen in on them." said Invisible Sabrina.

"No," Daphne replied. "We have something better: the Queen of Sneaks."

"Ah," Sabrina said slyly. "How silly of me to forget."

Daphne was sure that if she had been visible, Sabrina would be sporting an evil grin.

The plan was simple. Daphne would pick the lock because it annoyed her that Sabrina always got to do the sneaky stuff and she wanted to try it for once. Then Sabrina would slip inside and allow Daphne to eavesdrop with the aid of a cell phone. Hopefully, no one would notice the door opening by itself, but if they did…well, Daphne was looking forward to practicing her _wind noises_ and blaming it on the wind. Not the most glamorous plan, but it would work.

Or at least that's what Daphne thought the first two minutes Sabrina was in there.

By five minutes, Daphne was considering going in herself.

"What's taking her so long?" She tapped her foot impatiently.

One man passed by, looking at Daphne curiously.

"What're you looking at?" she growled, holding her cane out threateningly.

The poor man all but scampered away.

"Daphne."

Daphne whirled around to where the voice came from.

"What are you doing? You should be in there!" Daphne hissed. "Hello? Spying? Eavesdropping? Any of that sound familiar to you?"

"I can only spy when there's _people_ to spy _on_," Sabrina replied through gritted teeth.

"Explain yourself." Daphne glowered.

"There's no one in there! I checked the whole place a billion times, top to bottom. They're gone. Gone. You hear me?"

Daphne knew she should be surprised, but after all she'd been through as a detective, nothing really surprised her anymore.

"We'll see about that." She hobbled angrily into hotel room 431.

To say that the inside was beautiful would be an understatement. It was magnificent. Fit for a king. But what else would you expect from a hotel called _New York Palace_?

"Hello?" Daphne shouted. "Anyone home?"

"That's your idea of spying?" Sabrina muttered. "Why not bring a parade and a band to announce your arrival while you're at it?"

Daphne ignored her sister's comments and continued to search for clues. There was nothing to go on, really. No unmade bed, no clothes, no luggage, nothing that gave an indication of its inhabitants. In fact, it seemed like no one had even been there recently.

The only thing that seemed out of place was the tall, beautifully carved wardrobe in the corner. She was pretty sure hotels had out phased the wardrobe long ago.

"Did you check that wardrobe?" she asked her sister.

"What do you think?" Sabrina said, still annoyed. "I checked everything. There's nothing there but old fur coats."

"Old fur coats?" Daphne's eyes widened. Her heart skipped a beat. Could it be?

"What is it?"

"It's- it must be- I mean it has to be- there's no way it can't be…" Daphne raced to the wardrobe, blabbering all the way.

"What are you rattling on about?" Sabrina asked again.

"Narnia!" Daphne exclaimed. "It has to be!"

There was a moment of silence.

"No."

"No, what?"

"No way. I did not come all this way just so I could go to Narnia and frolic around with an annoying lion and an equally annoying witch. Anyway, Puck and Mustardseed aren't going to be there, so let's just forget about it."

"First of all, no one says 'frolic' anymore." Daphne crossed her arms. "Second of all, you should be more honest about your fears, Sabrina. I know Narnia scares you, but-"

"What are you talking about?" Sabrina exclaimed. "I'm not scared of that- of that- that place."

"Stop lying," Daphne scolded her sister, "You always closed your eyes when we watched the movie when we were little and you even hid my copy of it under the bed!"

"So what if that goat man creeped me out," Sabrina grumbled. "It's not like I'm scared or anything."

"Prove it."

The wardrobe flew upon and Daphne climbed inside, with her sister reluctantly following behind.

"Ugh," Sabrina made gagging noises. "These coats smell terrible- old and stuffy, like they haven't been washed in a hundred years."

"That's because they probably haven't." Daphne sneezed from the dust.

"Hey, stop pushing me!"

"Then move faster! I can't stand being crowded in small spaces."

"It was your idea to come here in the first- oof!"

The girls tumbled out of the wardrobe.

Daphne slowly got up and looked around.

Well, it wasn't Narnia.

It looked like an extension of the New York Palace with its shining marble floors, looming ceilings, and luxurious interior.

They silently made their way through the place, looking for signs that would tell them where they were. If not for the absence of hotel rooms along the hallways, it really would seem like another part of the hotel. An unfinished part perhaps.

In fact, if it wasn't for the fairy that bumped into her just then, Daphne might have kept on believing that.

"You, old man!" The fairy pointed a finger at Daphne accusingly. "Who are you and what business do you have in Faerie?"

The boy glaring at her seemed no older than her, with curly red hair, freckles across his nose, and wings unfurling behind him which were an unusually dark pink. Daphne noticed he had a sword strapped to his side.

Not like that would make a difference against Old Man Daphne and her trusty cane.

"Who are _you_?" she pointed her cane towards the boy's chest.

He puffed himself up. "I am a guard of the palace of Faerie, entrusted the duty of protecting His Majesty, King Puck and His Majesty, Mustardseed with all of my br-"

"That's nice." She cut him short. "Any idea where Mustardseed is?"

"Outsiders aren't allowed to know, old fool." The fairy guard looked smug. "Do you have an appointment with His Majesty?"

"Well, of course I do!" Daphne exclaimed. "Me and Mustardseed, we go _way_ back."

The guard raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Hmm, maybe she didn't sound old enough.

"I knew him back when he was just a lad." She pretended to wipe away a tear. "That boy, sweet child that he was, always managed to make time for a useless old man like me. All my sons and daughters grew up and left me to live a lonely, secluded life with no one to care for me. That prince of yours- such a dear, dear child- brought the first rays of sunlight into my darkened world of woes. Oh, I haven't seen him for the _longest_ time."

The boy looked like he was close to wiping off a tear of his own.

"But perhaps it's for the best if he can't see me." Daphne sniffled. "Who would want to spend time with a man as old and useless as me anyway?"

With that she began to hobble away, groaning about creaky joints and migraines.

"Wait!" the guard said. "I'll find out if he can see you."

And he ran away.

Daphne grinned behind her grey beard.

Mission accomplished.

"I," Sabrina sounded disgusted, "cannot believe he fell for that."

Daphne struck a pose with her cane. "Who could resist such a marvelous disguise?"

"Get a hold of yourself," Sabrina hissed. "I'm sure the other guards aren't nearly as stupid."

"Sir?" the boy called out, running towards them. "I asked a fellow guard about His Majesty and it seems that he's occupied at the moment. But if you can wait a bit longer, I'm sure he can meet you."

"Why, thank you," Daphne replied. "The news gives me great comfort. Where should I wait?"

"Come with me." The boy smiled at her and Daphne began to feel guilty for deceiving him. Sure, he was an idiot, but he seemed like a sweet guy who genuinely cared about others.

She followed him down the marble halls until they came to a hallway grander than the rest, leading to a huge set of doors. The guards there stared at her suspiciously. One had thinning grey hair and a stern expression while the other one seemed more relaxed- if his drooping eyelids were any indication.

Neither smiled.

"Hey, Newbie, you missed your shift again," Grey Hair said to the redhead, looking particularly annoyed. "And who's this freak?"

"A friend of His Majesty," the boy said uneasily.

"Uh-huh." Droopy snorted. "And I'm Titania's brother."

"You are?" The boy stood in awe.

"Of course not, you dope! Get back to work!"

"Yes, sir!" He scampered off, leaving Daphne alone. Completely and utterly alone.

Well, there was those big, bulky guards glaring at her, but they didn't count.

Something told her that they weren't going to fall for her sob story, not in a million years.

"Uh," Daphne tried to smile, "you look very nice today?"

"Shut your trap," the Grey Hair glowered. "The only reason you're still here is because I want to see what His Majesty will do to you."

"I imagine it will be very amusing," Droopy added.

Daphne let out a massive sigh. "Well, at least give me a chair."

Silence.

The guards reached for their swords.

"On second thought," Daphne raised her hands in surrender. "I always liked sitting on the floor anyway."

And so Daphne sat on the cold marble floor for a full ten minutes- bored, bored, and very bored. Mustardseed was taking _forever_. Even Sabrina had ditched her - that traitor. Once in a while she'd start humming a song just to annoy the guards. The best reaction was when she started singing "O Christmas Tree" and Grey Hair very seriously asked if she had hit her head somewhere and was unable to remember what time of year it was.

Still, there was a limit to even Daphne's amusement and she was running out of songs to hum.

Just as Daphne's eyes were starting to droop, a loud bang startled her out of dreamland.

The huge doors were open and right at the center of them stood Puck.

But was it really Puck?

His hands were stuffed into his pockets and his eyes were a cloudy pensive that betrayed no hint of emotions. But the most troubling thing was the expression on his face.

There was none.

Vacant. Empty. Blank. It worried Daphne more than any of his fake smiles and phony laughter. At least then she could guess at what he was hiding.

"Your Majesty!" Grey Hair exclaimed, bowing.

Droopy's eyes widened as he bowed too.

_They've probably never seen Puck like this either_, Daphne thought as Puck passed by.

She was certain that this time he would notice her, laugh at her, glare at her- do something. But he completely ignored her, just as he had in the elevator.

"Ahem," a voice said behind her.

Daphne stared at Puck's disappearing form and asked distractedly, "What?"

Wait a second.

That voice.

She turned around so fast she cracked her neck. Oh, _shoot_. She'd almost forgotten why she was here!

"Hello," Mustardseed said, "Daphne."

"I- what- how did you-" Daphne spluttered.

"Know it was you?" Mustardseed gave a weary smile. "Simple. No one else would wear a disguise that terrible."

Up close, the dark circles under his eyes seemed larger, his complexion paler.

"Speak for yourself," Daphne gaped. "Didn't you sleep at all the past few days?"

Grey Hair put his hand on his sword. "Apologize to His Majesty at once."

"It's all right." Mustardseed raised his hand. "She's a friend."

"Wait," Droopy said. "You actually know this frea- I mean, person?"

"Oh, yes," Mustardseed said. "Me and Daphne, we go _way_ back."

Droopy looked dumbfounded, but was saved from having to reply by the sudden appearance of Sabrina.

With a swish of her cloak, she seemed to emerge from thin air and was standing in front of Mustardseed before the guards could even let a startled cry out from their lips.

"I suppose I really shouldn't be too surprised," Mustardseed sighed. "Where one Grimm is, the other is never far behind. Hello, Sabrina."

"Hello," Sabrina said flatly, watching him with eagle eyes.

"And how are you today?" He didn't so much as flinch under her gaze.

"Not well, if you must know." Her stare turned into a glare.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He didn't really sound sorry.

"Wait." Droopy broke their phony, polite exchange. "Did you say Grimm? As in the Sisters Grimm?"

"That's right." Sabrina turned to him. "What about it?"

Droopy scratched his head. "Nothing. Just, with all those stories I've heard about you, I thought you'd be a little more threatening."

"You want threatening?" Sabrina growled and seized the guard by the collar. "I'll give you _threatening_."

"Stop it!" Daphne yelled before Grey Hair could step in. "Snap out of it, Sabrina!"

Sabrina froze. Her face betrayed uncertainty and Daphne recognized the display of pent up frustration as worry, not anger. Her sister was worried about Puck.

"I-" Sabrina faltered. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me lately."

Daphne eyed her sister with concern. Sabrina had been acting strangely for the past few weeks; tense, anxious, and out of control, like a volcano of emotions ready to erupt for no apparent reason. The last time she'd acted like this was when she was twelve and _that_ worried Daphne more than anything else.

Mustardseed put a hand on the shoulder of each sister and steered them politely but firmly down the corridor.

"Hey," Sabrina said. "Where are you taking us?"

He simply replied, "You shouldn't be here."

"Oh, no." Daphne halted. "We are not leaving this place without answers, Mister. What is this place? What on earth happened to make you look like a member of the Walking Dead? Why does Puck look so-"

But she never got to finish her questions.

A shrill, piercing scream rang out, cutting off what Daphne was going to say.

She froze.

The screams continued to echo throughout the halls.

Daphne shivered. She had never heard anything so terrible in her life. The wailing was like fingernails on a chalkboard. Like a banshee. Or worse... like someone dying.

Every bone in her body told her that something was _wrong wrong wrong_.

Instead of running away like her mind implored her to do, she turned towards Mustardseed. "What is that?"

"You shouldn't be here," he repeated.

"Yeah, yeah. You said that already." Sabrina shifted impatiently. "Now are you going to take us to whatever is making that noise or am I going to have to break down the doors and look myself?"

"You won't be able to break it down." Mustardseed said tiredly, looking at the two sisters.

"Oh, really?" Daphne arched an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Sabrina put her hands on her hips.

There followed an intense stare down between the Faerie prince and the Grimm sisters. It lasted forty-five seconds.

The sisters won.

"Why do I even bother?" Mustardseed put a hand over his eyes and massaged his forehead, as if by doing so he could pretend he was asleep and far, far away from the two girls that stood beside him. "Have it your way, then."

Without another glance, he made his way down the hall and gestured to Grey Hair and Droopy. "Tell my mother I'm looking for Puck. And secure the door after I've passed through it."

Grey Hair inclined his head. "Very well, Your Majesty."

"So," Daphne said, trying to catch up with Mustardseed's long stride as he passed through the huge set of doors. The trio ducked down as the ceiling got significantly lower.

"Since when does Faerie employ guards?" Sabrina sounded genuinely puzzled.

Mustardseed stopped and swiveled around as another door- this time made of a strange metal, with a single keyhole- appeared at the end of their path.

"Since I had no other choice."

He took out a set of keys from his pocket and opened the door.

It was a prison.

Daphne knew that, unmistakably, even before she completely entered the room hooded with darkness, felt the cold metal walls with her hands, and saw the iron bars rising from the ground. She instantly hated the place; it reeked of misery, torture and death.

She was so caught up with her own thoughts that it wasn't until the figure in the cell raised her head and screeched that Daphne noticed they weren't alone.

Being closer to the source of the screams only amplified the terror multifold.

Daphne stared, transfixed, and unable to move.

It was a girl. Dirty, bruised and wild eyed, but a girl nonetheless. She stopped screaming, becoming aware of her audience, and her face stretched out into a hideous grin. Panting like a dog, she seized the bars of the cell and shook them violently. When they didn't break, she dropped to the floor, howling and clawing at her face.

At that moment, Daphne came back to her senses.

"What are you doing?" She ran to Mustardseed's side. "Do something! She's hurting herself!"

He stood motionless. "I've tried. She won't let anyone near her."

As if sensing that they were talking about her, the girl sat up on her knees and smiled. The scratching was momentarily forgotten. Droplets of blood trailed down her cheeks and chin like fresh tears while jagged scars lined her face, presumably also created by the girl's vicious finger nails.

"Who is she?" Sabrina asked in a hushed voice.

Mustardseed was silent for a moment.

He turned to Daphne. "Do you remember that blind Old Lady we met the day you turned that boy into a frog?"

Daphne frowned. "The one who lived in a shoe? Yeah, I remember. What about her?"

He nodded towards the girl in the cell and it seemed like an eternity before he spoke.

"This is her daughter. Brenda."

* * *

><p><strong>AN~** I know that I'm evil for updating after a year and ending even that chapter with a cliffy.

I'm sorry. Really. I couldn't help it. :) But hey, at least it's long like I promised, right?

Also, I wish I could say that I'll be updating constantly after this, but I doubt it. (It took me a year to get down to writing this, so that gives you a little inkling of my writer's mind at the moment.) The main reason I wrote this is because I didn't want this story to end up with a mere _preview_. At least a chapter shows some effort. :)

I will try though. And no, I'm not just saying that like last time. If I don't, I give you permission to spam this story with insults until I do. :D

**Still, there has to be PEOPLE ACTUALLY READING THIS for me to update.**

And the only way I'll know that is if you (HELLLO? ANYONE THERE? PLEASE TELL ME SOMEONE'S STILL READING THIS) review.

(Not that I deserve it, but still.)

Puck: You got that right.

Me: PUCK! *gives him a big hug*

Puck: Let go of me! *struggles for air* You abandon me for a year and then you try to choke me to death?

Me: *lets go* Sorry. I've just missed you so-

Puck: Save it, missy. That sweet talk won't work on me.

Me: But I _have_. Who _else_ am I supposed to have these imaginary conversations which always end in you indirectly telling everyone to review?

Puck: You've got a point. Should I just cut to the chase then?

Me: Wait, wha-

Puck: Look guys. This horrible person here misses all of you. And she just wants you to review so that she can reminisce and choke back tears like the sissy she is at finally being back here. But she can't exactly tell you that because she feels guilty for not updating for a gazillion years. Huzzah.

Me: Wow. Puck. That was _deep_.

Puck: Why, thank you. I better get paid for that.


End file.
